Burial
by Avatar Conner
Summary: Comstock was the reason for all of it.He's the reason I want blood. He's the reason that she's here. And she's the reason I came her, not for revenge, not to end another city, but just to make sure stays safe. That was my promise. And I'll be damned before I break break it. SEQUEL to 'Debt' rated M for blood, guts, language, themes, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Aftershock

'_The course of true love never did run smooth.'-William Shakespeare_

"Jacob what do you think?" she asked, turning in a circle to show off the small hat on her braided hair. I smiled at her childless. The blue beret matched her skirt and blended well with her white top.

"You pull it off Elizabeth. Now come on princess we got a tower to get you to." I said as I took her hand after paying the shop owner. The streets of Paris where bustling with people, some American tourists like us and some of the locals.

"God do you smell that? It's wonderful isn't it?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled me down the street and brought our bodies closer together. "Only thing I smell is baking bread and flowers." I said, earning a eye roll from Elizabeth.

"Pleasant smells aside, I'm more interested in the sights." I said as we entered the canal area. Small boats where on the water with couples in them, artists where capturing a scene on their canvases, and most importantly, the Eiffel Tower stood proud in the distance.

"I'll have to agree with that. It is beautiful." Elizabeth said dreamily as we walked towards the tower. I slid my arm around her arm, "Yea. But it'd be a lot less beautiful if you weren't here." I said, causing her to blush.

We walked in silence for a while as we approached the tower, when we made out way to the base of it Elizabeth spoke, "You know your dreaming right?"

I nodded, "Yeah...I know." I said as turned to see her face begin to shatter. I knew that this wasn't real the moment she was looking at little berets. The Eiffel Tower creaked, I looked up in time to see the structure fall on me.

...

Opened my eyes and sprang up from my bed, my body covered in sweat. The nightmare didn't scare me as much as it used to, but I still sweated like a pig whenever I had it. Though to be fair the Eiffel Tower falling ontop of me was a new one. Usually we make it to the top, she falls and I jump down after her.

When I calmed myself down I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The nightmare happens about three times a month now, and it's the same thing every time. To be fair I think I expected all of this after my fiasco in Columbia.

After I...found my way home. I sat down with my mom, Eleanor Lamb, and told her everything. After I was done she made a call to someone, soon some men from one of the government agencies came by and asked me to tell him the same thing I told my mother.

Looking back, I guess when the Luteces helped my mother come to 1993 the government was sure to know about it. I'm still a little...perturbed that I was born on 1890, so I'm technically over a hundred and ten years old...not like it'd be recorded right?

So anyway, after I told the guy about what happened, he asked that me and my mother come with him to his agency building. After a blacked out window car ride for who knows how long, I sat down with some more suits and repeated to them what I said before. Thank god they recorded this one, I was not in the mood for a fourth time.

But when they asked me what my 'relation' was with Elizabeth I hesitated. I mean what's stopping them from using me like Comstock did with my mother? I mean I know the government's job is to protect it's people and all, but with what I went through the past few days in mind, I decided against fully revealing our...status.

After that, I turned in all evidence of Columbia over to them, that meant all my silver eagles. This economy right?

Though I was surprised when I got a big amount of cash from the value of how much they where each worth. Lets say for the time being, I'm fairly set for a while.

My mom was beside me through the whole thing, showing support however she could. I was really grateful for that. Especially when they wanted a big blood sample to view my Vigor capabilities.

Goddam big ass needles aren't exactly a wonderful experience.

And after going over what to say, how to react, and so on, the men that took us assured us that both me and my mother would live as normal lives as they could assure. I'm taking that as they'll stay out of my business for the most part. Thank god.

When I asked if that covered Elizabeth as well when she found me, the man who my mom called, Sullivan I think his name was; said, "Alive or not son, we'll do what we can."

Really wish he didn't say that.

I mean when the twins found me after I was supposed to die, keyword being supposed, they said that she was alive. And as annoying, misleading, creepy, smart, and just plain deceiving they are, they never once lied to me.

But it's been a full year.

One year since I killed someone for the first time. One year since I killed my father. And most importantly of all, one year since I fell in love with Elizabeth. And I fell hard.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I slid my legs over the side of the bed. And in my pjs, walked to the living room to just calm myself down. And what better way to do that than watch TV?

When I said that I got a big thing of cash from the suits for the silver eagles, I used a good bit of that money to buy my own apartment. Rent really wasn't a issue for the time being so I got a decent sized apartment instead of my room closet of a dorm.

After I got through my two years if collage I managed to get a easy paying job at a advertising company. The pay was pretty good and I just worked out of home, so it was a win win.

My apartment consisted of three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, and the main room which had a living area, small dinner table, and a fully stocked kitchen. Which I grabbed a late night snack from.

One part of my life after Columbia that I also still wasn't used to us that I lived in New York City, not Michigan. It's hard because some mornings I wake up thinking I'm at my dorm in my make-believe life that my brain made before I went to rescue Elizabeth. But it doesn't happen much nowadays.

After getting a bag of chips from the cupboards, I flipped on the TV and flipped through the channels. "I save the whole universe and still, there's absolutely nothing on TV. What a waste." I said aloud as I stopped on a Star Wars movie that was on one of the channels.

After finishing off the bag of chips and getting comfortable on the couch, I felt my eyes get heavy just as Ben was giving Luke his dad's lightsaber. I let out a small chuckle, me and Luke had something in common, both of our dads where good guys turned bad.

...

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" I looked up from my tea to my mother. I lived a few blocks away from my mom's orphanage, thank god that wasn't made up, and we met at this little cafe between our respective homes, "What day is it?" I asked. Mother gave me a cross look, but I caught the smirk she almost had.

"It's April 10th. Thursday." she said in her British accent. My mom originally was from Britain, her mom and dad separated when she was little and her mother got chief custody. Thankfully when mom got older she came straight to the US where my grandfather was, on account of her mother having almost complete control over her life.

And thank god she had the Luteces bring him along with mother, I'd hate to meet 'mega bitch' from my mom's childhood. Besides even through gramps can't talk, he's the nicest guy I know,"Seriously? Then it's been 9 days since a peaceful night's sleep." My mom cracked a smile, "So you haven't slept since April fools day? That's ironic isn't it?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch, "We'll with all those little pranksters that you have under one roof I'm surprised your still sane." Whenever I had a day off of something, I helped my mom out at the orphanage whenever I could. Even if I came home with glitter and paint or whatever.

I pulled my jacket closer to my body in a attempt to warm up, "Maybe you have insomnia from the weather, god knows it's just starting to actually begin to look like spring." Mom said as she took a sip of her drink. It was true, Mother Nature has been a cold bitch these past few months.

"I'm starting to regret telling you about this mom." I said as I blew on my tea. My mom has been acting as my unofficial therapist ever since I came back. So I told her about any weird dreams I had pertaining to Columbia. And since Elizabeth was pretty much the point of my journey we talked about her frequently.

"Well when you have dreams about my future daughter in law I'm naturally interested." I choked on my drink a little. I was really staring to regret this! I have no damn idea how she figured out what me and Elizabeth's relationship was, and I really hated that she knew that. It wasn't that I was ashamed or anything, in fact I was proud of it.

She just teases me so damn much.

"Can we get back on topic Dr. Lamb? I really don't like where this one is going." I said said pleadingly. My mother smiled, "Jacob don't worry. I'm sure she is fine."

I wanted to truly believe that but there's always this thing of doubt in the back of my mind, saying that she's dead. She isn't, "But she doesn't think I am. She thinks I'm capital d Dead. And I'm pretty sure the last thing she wants to do is think about me dead." I said as I finished up my tea.

"I'm sure Robert and Rosalind will tell her when they see her. They're not monsters Jacob." Mom said defensively, they where her friends after all. Speaking of which, I pulled my backpack out from behind my chair, "That reminds me, remember the one couple that said they where interested in Molly? The ones from Rhode Island?" I asked.

One of the things I did for the mom and the Little Sister orphanage was do some background checking on the people that looked into adoption. I mean when a single man comes to look at a place with Little Sisters in the name, that really should raise some red flags. So I browse whatever sources I can get my hands on and do a check on the people who come in.

"And? Please tell me they're clean, I really thought they where sincere." Mom said, I pulled out a paper from my bag, "Unfortunately yes. Those hardened criminals had two parking tickets in their names." I said jokingly as I handed her the paper on the couple.

My mom let out a sigh of relief, "Damnit I hate it when you do that. I thought I raised you better than that." she said as she took the paper. I smiled, "You really want to keep going with this conversation too?" Mom gave me 'the look'.

"I'm shutting up now." I said as she read the paper I had on the two.

...

"You didn't need to pay mom. Or stalk me back to my room." I said as she walked down the hall to my apartment, "And what mother would I be if I didn't make sure my son had a safe commute home?" she asked with fake concern.

"The kind that's envious of the fact I don't have over ten little boys and girls waiting at her workplace?" I said, earning a thwack in the chest, I smiled nonetheless. "Ok I can take a hint, I'll see you later sweetheart." she said, kissing my cheek.

And this just proves that mothers across time and space are all embarrassing.

I waved her goodbye as I entered my apartment. Slipping off my shoes, I took off my aviator and hung it and made my way towards the couch that I slept on the night before.

Only to find two people in my spot. I backed up into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest knife and readied it to fight.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Harper."

My jaw nearly dropped when i saw it was the Lutece twins in my , they may not be twins but how much closer can you get to the exact version of you but the opposite gender? The twins where almost neighbors to me, constantly dropping in on me when I least expected it.

Every single time I asked about Elizabeth they brushed it under the rug. I nearly blew a gasket every time, but one time they said, "What we said stands, what point is there of repeating recycled information?" I took that they where referring to how they said she'd be safe. And to be completely fair, they can basically see the future so I took their words for it.

"Jesus! You know there's this new thing called a door, I thought you guys of all people would know something about it!" I said, putting the knife away into one of the draws. The twins looked at one another for a second before looking back at me, "Was that a joke?" Robert asked.

I let out a sigh as I made my way around the couch to face them, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a regular Robin Williams. Now what are you two doing here?" I asked as I sat down in the hair beside the couch. The twins looked at each other with...apprehension?

"How is Miss. Lamb fairing today?" Oh right, the reason my last name is Harper and not lamb is because when I was little I wanted to meet my dad, thank god I didn't, so my mom told me his last name. I don't know why I'm still using it, all it is now is a bad memory that's not going away.

"She's...fine, you two actually just missed her a second ago...ok what's the news?" I asked. The two obviously had something to say, they might as well say it and not beat around the bush.

Robert looked at Rosalind, "Told you he'd be direct." he said, but without the snarky tone that he usually had in situations like this. Rosalind looked at me sadly, "Mr Harper...I'm afraid...that...Mis. Elizabeth has chosen a path that will lead to her death."

I felt my blood run cold. Elizabeth...dead? N-n-n-no! No no no no no no! NononoNONONONO! SHE'S NOT DEAD SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!

"WHAT!" I sprang up and grabbed the nearest one of them, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN DEATH!" I couldn't breath, she can't be dead, she can't be dead, she can't be dead, she can't be dead! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!

"S-S-S-She has to be alive! You said th-that- that she's alive! YOU SAID SHE WAS-" SLAP! Ok...I may have needed that. Still it stung like is bitch. Rosalind rubbed her hand from the impact on my face. "Now, you can either sulk on about it, or do something about it." Robert said, prying my grip off him.

I tried to calm myself down I really did. But my mind was going wild, I mean how? Was it peaceful? Was it a accident? Did...did someone kill her?!

When that thought went through my mind, I thought of what I did to Dr. Petifong. I cut off all his limbs with my skyhook and burned the wounds shut. I thought of how painful I would make THIS one, would I break all his bones? No, that's not good enough, how about I cut his tongue out and make him drink his own blood to survive for a week?

Ok I've been watching to many movies.

"Look...h...how..." Robert put a hand on my shoulder, "That tale is best left for later. Right now, we believe you have preparations to make." he said as the two sat up from the couch.

Before they made their way to the door I called out, "Wait! Did...did she...did she suffer?" I asked, fearing their answer. At least with them I could count on honesty, not comforting lies. Rosalind cast me her best look of sympathy, "She felt no pain."

As the door shut, I bolted into my room. When the twins said I had some preparations my mind seemed to calm down. The idea of a plan sounded Devine right now, some way to stop this, I mean if I can kill someone across reality I must be able to save one, right?

I opened my closet and dropped to my knees. Moving some fallen cloths aside, I pulled out a lockbox, I input the code, 1-9-1-2. Corny I know but who'd be lucky enough to guess it? Opening the lid, I took out my old Hand Canon from Columbia.

Before the suits even got to my house, I stuffed this under my bed so I wouldn't freak out anyone. I pulled out the holster that came along with it, as I put the leather over my grey under armor, the last contents of the box caught my eye.

One of them was a picture of Elizabeth I had from when I went to find her in Columbia, it didn't show her full face but it was enough to keep her beautiful face in my mind.

I thought of her body laying limp.

NO! Stop! Your going to save her Harper, you will save her! I've done it before and I'll do it again.

Pushing aside the picture, I grasped my most valued possession wrapped in a cloth. Unfolding the cloth from the item I let out a shakily breath, it was the pendant that I got her at battleship bay. She gave it to me when I was about to leave to kill Patri-Comstock.

And all I could give her was a bloody blue rag.

I looked at the bird for a moment before clasping my fingers over it. This gave Elizabeth hope when I was separated from her for six months, and when I found out she was alive I promised myself that I'd give it back to her.

And I intend to keep that promise.

I slipped the bird pendent in my pocket and grabbed my backpack as I approached the door, I slipped my aviator back on to hide the holster from anyone, I made sure the pistol was on safe before turning off the lights and heading for my mother's orphanage.

...

"Jacob!" one of the girls screamed, and I was doomed from the moment I walked in. The boy's and girls rushed me and jumped on me, "Are you here for story time?"

"Can you play airplane with me?"

"ARE YOU HAVING A SLEEPOVER?!" One of them yelled, getting the others to chant 'Sleepover'. It's a miracle I'm still in one piece. "Sorry guys, I have to see Mis. Lamb. Next time." I said getting the little kids off me one at a time. Leaving the slightly disappointed kids, I headed up the stairs from the lobby towards the managers office.

I spent alot of my spare time here to say the least. Or at least enough for all the little kids to have drawn pictures of me with 'big brother' on it. I loved kids, hell I even thought I'd have some one day. But I've been convinced for the past year that I'd die from vigor poisoning or something. Even though the people who took me and my mom said that the powers I had would be out of my system in a few months.

I did miss being able to charge my phone without needing to plug the charger into the wall.

Knocking on the door, I heard a muffled "Come in." from the other side. Opening the door, I saw that mom was expecting me, the Luteces beat me here.

"They...tell you the news?" I asked plainly. Mom gave me a empathetic look, "Jacob I'm..." she stopped, she knew that no amount of words could comfort me. "Right then. Now we can discuss the circumstances." Rosalind said calmly.

"Ok, lets start with...how it happened." I said, trying not to have that image in my mind. I still can't believe that...no. She's alive. She's alive as long as I am.

"Ms. Elizabeth has fallowed your example, in pursuing revenge." Wait what? I mean Elizabeth wanted blood for what Comstock did to her, that's understandable all things considered; but I can't think Elizabeth to go for revenge against anyone.

"Look as much as I...fairly trust you guys, Elizabeth is a kindhearted person, not...well me." I said. I did go after Comstock for blood, and I accept that it was my goal all along.

Mom looked at me uneasily, "Well...that's because of the person involved." Rosalind explained as she looked at her brother. He looked at me and my mother uneasily, "Well who the bloody hell is it?" Mom said, surprising us.

"Comstock."

The name hung in the air like a stench for a moment. The name that ruined the lives if everyone in this very room, and he's responsible for Elizabeth's death!

"How! How after everything, is he still alive?!" I sneered, after all the death, all the violence, all the shit that me and her went through, how is he alive!

"As we've stated before,"

"Or rather her,"

"Infinite universes,"

"Infinite possibilities."

"I get it! I get it!" I said waving my hands, wanting them to stop. I sighed, so Comstock, or at least one version of him, is still alive. "So...what do I need to do? Kill him again?" I asked plainly. Hey if it worked once right?

"Actually that action is what is the cause of Ms. Elizabeth's...demise." Robert explained. My eyes widened, "So...killing him is what...yeah..." So death isn't the answer this time.

"Ok...so what are we waiting for? Send me there, I kill Comstock, get Elizabeth, and get her out of there." If I think about it I might have said the exact same thing that I said when I went to go after him the first time.

"Unfortunately it is not that simple."

"For how can you kill a man who doesn't exist?"

Mom looked at the two irritatedly, "For god's sake give it to us straight! For once!" And that's why I love my mom, Rosalind rolled her eyes, "Comstock does not exist." "But Patrick Harper does."

What?

"So...ok...I'm confused now...look. Can you two send me to Columbia and get this over with?" I asked pleadingly. I did have a map of Columbia in my head...sort of.

"We said nothing of Columbia. But another city,"

"Another lighthouse,"

"But the same man."

Mom looked at the two with panic hidden well behind her eyes, "So...what do we do?" she asked, carful not to make them talk in riddles again. As far as I was concerned, Patrick Harper and Zachary Comstock where two completely different people. Not just in looks, but in views, personalities, preferences, and just what kind of man each of them where.

"That depends on what Mr. Harper wishes. But, we will send you to critical point in this time." Robert said.

"One that makes what will happen...cloudy." Rosalind finished.

So I can count on these two helping me out. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. As helpful as these two are, they have a tendency to baffle and confuse me. But they still did help me when I did need it, so I'll still miss them. I guess.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with my son going into this whole thing blind...can you at least tell us where he'll be going?" Mom asked the two, "Yeah I don't exactly like the idea of being in a a dangerous place, especially one that I'm not a bit familiar with." When I went to Columbia I basically stumbled my way through the dark until I got to the tower, from then on Elizabeth was pretty much a guide.

"We assure you it's nowhere new,"

"Just somewhere you won't expect."

I sighed, so I at least heard of it? I can deal with that. My mother stood from her seat, "So...when do you leave?" she asked. I could tell she didn't like this, hell I hated this, but I had to save Elizabeth. It's not only that, but I wanted to see her again, no matter what the circumstances.

"That's up to tweedle Dum and Dee here." I said, nodding my head to the respective twin. "Analogies aside, just reach for the door when you feel your ready." Robert said standing up, fallowed by his sister. As they went through the door I felt a small bit of excitement go through my body.

"Just be safe. That's all I want." Mom said as she gave me a hug. I returned it briefly, "She'll keep me in one piece mom. Don't worry." I said, hang on Elizabeth, Prince Charming is on his way. Ok maybe not charming but still!

I looked towards the door, this all felt so familiar, me going through a door into another time, and just to get the girl to safety. I once told Elizabeth I'd go through the hell known as Columbia all over again just to see her, time to see if I was just kidding myself and her.

I reach for the door handle and pulled it open.

I saw a blinding white light as I shut it behind me.

Elizabeth. I'm coming.

**AN: I seriously hope this was a better first chapter than my last story. I loved the dream sequence in BaS episode 2 and I wanted to put my own spin on it. **

**As for the time gap, Elizabeth said that she spent six months as Cohen's understudy/muse, and I gathered that she found the last Comstock a while after booker's 'death'. **

**And with the federal people, I figure that the Luteces set Eleanor up in the other time, so they probably informed the government of what's gonna happen and put in contingency plans.**

**I planned on putting this up next week but I have my birthday tomorrow and I would probably be too preoccupied with what I get to post this chapter, so consider this my gift to all you guys! **

**I'll try and put up chapter two next week. Until then!**

**Also, more reviews = faster updates. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Rapture

_'Revenge is sweet and not fattening.'- Alfred Hitchcock_

_**Ps: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last**_.

Of Fucking course...water.

I had a fear of water, I never knew exactly why I did, but I always heard that you can drown just in a teaspoon of water. And me drowning nearly twice didn't improve on my fear. And now here I was in a city surrounded by it! Not like by the coastline, but actually under the water!

I was in the same place that Elizabeth had drowned the Songbird. A big mechanical weapon of destruction that looked like, you guessed it, a bird. But it was bipedal, had three sharp claws that acted as brass knuckles for the thing. And he was massive, about two stories high, wide as a car from fingertip to fingertip.

And he could fly.

I have no idea how something that size could move, then again I was in a flying city for crying out loud. So I've grown used to the impossible in my life. Thankfully the twins where smart of me to bring me where no one was at. I was in a place called Neptune's Bounty.

This place wasn't like that setting that me and Elizabeth took up to the sea of doors, and it's also the last place we got into a...standstill. What I mean when I say that is I was too afraid to get in a small air bubble like vehicle that took us up to the surface. Elizabeth convinced me to enter the shuttle by staring a little 'session' as she called it.

And god help me I fallowed her in with the intent on slamming my lips onto hers but instead I gripped on the plush seats for dear life. I felt my heart ache a little at the memory, I loved Elizabeth, and she was somewhere in this entire city and I had no idea where to begin.

Ok, find Comstock, find Elizabeth. Simple.

Walking out from the alley, I saw that this place was busy. Workmen hauled large supplies of fish onto small submarine like things, enough to carry a few people actually. Walking along the boardwalk, I thought of where to start, Comstock was a religious man so maybe a church?

So get out of the docks and into the city I guess. Which I still don't know the name too. I could have asked one of the men where I could go to find a church but they didn't look like they where the type of people who stopped to talk at the cost if their work.

Passing a few men I looked outside the windows and saw the city lights, god if I wasn't so set on getting this over with I might actually stay and enjoy the view. I felt the ground tremble under my feet, I looked ahead of me in compete and utter shock.

I've seen some messed up shit but this?

I've said it once, and I'll say it again. "What the fuck is that?" The thing looked like a old age diving suit, but MUCH bigger. And it had a big goddam drill for one hand, it was big enough to shake the ground when it took a step, and he was coming right for me.

I felt a hand in my arm as I was pulled out of the way of the hulking beast and onto the boardwalk, as the thing walked away the man who pulled me looked at me like I was a idiot, "The fucks wrong with you kid! You got a death wish?" he asked.

I gave him a sneer of sorts but stopped, the guy probably saved me from a broken bone or two. Like my mom said, be treated like you want to be...even if it doesn't always work. "Sorry, I didn't know the big robot thing was blind." I said. The man actually smirked and held a hand out to me, "Yeah. They might be big but those big daddies are slower than a old bitch."

I clasped his hand as he helped me up, "Sorry 'bout that kid. Been a long day, names Peach, Peach Wilkins." he said shaking my hand, "Jacob Harper. Nice to met ya." I said giving him a firm shake.

"Heh, so your new here kid?" he asked as we walked along the docks, "That obvious?" I asked warily, I was hoping I could fit in here better than I could in Columbia, "Yep, you still got manners. So how long you've been here in Rapture?" he asked with a smirk.

Rapture? For some reason I like that better than Columbia, "Just got here today actually. I'm looking for some people I know that put in a good word for me. Said that I could get a job here at the docks." I lied, better some stranger think I'm actually welcome here.

Peach chuckled as he slowed to a stop, "Well shit, if your that new I might as well fill you in on what's what down here." he said, pulling a pack of smokes out from his overalls, he offered me one, "No thanks, those things will kill ya." I said, declining one of the death sticks.

Hey it's true.

He shrugged, "Well whatever say kid." he said snapping his fingers. My eyes widened when I saw his hand smolder and a flame at his tips. How the hell does this guy have Devil's Kiss?! Peach caught my surprised expression, "Shit you are green, never seen a plasmid in action before Huh?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I just seen the advertisements...not seen it in action." I stated with fake awe. "Well here's Wilkins' rule one; don't put too much of this shit in your arms, it'll drive you nuts." he said. Arms? That's when I noticed the needle marks on his forearms, "Jesus, you shoot it into you? Can't you just drink it?" I asked with disgust.

I've hated needles since Elizabeth had one in her back.

I felt my heart throb again at the woman's name. Jesus Harper get it together! You'll find her soon, "And that's rule number two, don't go around talking about God, Muhammad, Abraham, or any other of those types, Ryan's big rule, no religions."

Ryan huh? Sounds like the guy who's in charge. But that also crosses off the church idea of where to find Comstock at, "Any other rules I should know about?" I asked, Peach looked around and gestured me close.

"Look only reason I'm telling you this is 'cause your gonna be a working man. Like us here at the Bounty. So look, this guy, Fontaine was our...advocate for Ryan." he said, emphasizing on 'advocate'.

"Was?" I asked in a low whisper, "Yeah. Ryan says he's all for free market. Soon as some competition shows up what do ya think he does?" he asked me. "I'm guessing he did t shake his hand and say 'good luck' to him."

Peach smirked, "Funny kid, but no. Ryan got the police to fill 'em full of lead. Least that's what the reports say." he said, looking to make sure we weren't being watched. Ok, moral of the story, don't fuck with Ryan. Ok, simple to remember.

"Thanks for the tips. So there any chance you can help me find some people I'm looking for?" I asked hopefully. Peach pulled on the hem of his trousers, "That depends on if they're up in the world or not."

Shit. So I may not be able to find them, "One guy's name is Zachary Comstock, he's a old friend," I had to urge myself not to grind my teeth, "you heard if him?" I asked.

Peach was silent for a moment, I could almost see him going over the name in his head, "Not familiar with him, he's not a high roller of I'd probably see his picture I'm the tribune. And he ain't one of us, sorry kid."

I shrugged but I was swearing on the inside, "No problem, what about Patrick Harper? He's my brother, said he'd put up with me for a bit till I get a place of my own." I asked as I remembered what the twins said.

"Now that name I know," oh thank god, "Kinda figured you two where related, look alot like him. He had a Private Investigator gig going on Market Street last time I heard." he explained.

Ok, first I found out he's using his original name, but a P.I? That's a bit of a curveball. "Thank you Peach...so where exactly..." He let out a short laugh.

"Ok this is almost sad, just take the terminal to Market street." he pointed down the boardwalk, "Just stay on the walk, when you see the terminal signs, fallow them and take the one to Market, can't miss it."

I turned and held my hand out, "Thanks Peach, see you around?" he smirked and slapped his hand on mine, "Sure thing kid. See ya." he said, patting my back as I headed down the walk.

...

The terminal wasn't as bad as I believed it would be. With the people on board it almost felt like a subway car, except the ocean floor was outside instead of concrete walls and the occasional other train. The whole car was buzzing with news of someplace called the Kashmir restaurant.

Saying it was the place to be for 1959.

Well it's better than 1912 at least right? At least I'm a few decades ahead of my previous adventure right? And it's better than the 60's so that's a good way to look at it too.

As the train pulled into the station, I exited with everyone else, keeping a eye out for Comstock. I obviously couldn't just shoot him in a crowded street so I should fallow him back to his home, and do it there.

Along the walls where these tubes, and in them where small parcels being shipped through them to various parts of the city. Passing what looked like a waste bin, I saw that these Pneumo tubes are like the mailing system of Rapture.

Walking down the street I looked up and saw that the roof was see-through so anyone could look up and see what looked like stars. I thought to how Elizabeth saw the stars in the sky as doors, and how she said how beautiful they all where. It felt like I took a punch to the gut, I just wanted to find her and get out of here.

I walked by a newsstand selling the local paper, "Hey pal, do you know where Patrick Harper lives by chance?" I asked, the man eyed me curiously, "That depends." Oh crap, it's usually a bad thing when they say that.

"On?" I asked uneasily, "How much is it worth to ya?" he asked. Ok I don't have time for this! I gestured him close, he leaned in and I said, "It's worth about as much as your teeth are." the man's face faltered. "He's up above us right now."

Oh...well that helps. "Thanks man." I said as I headed for the stairs at the right of the newsstand. As I climbed the stairs I felt my heart begin to race, I've been making this all up as I've gone along so far and right now is when I needed a plan.

I stood outside the door, 'Patrick Harper. Investigator in Private and Public Affairs'. Maybe...maybe I could kill two birds with one stone, hire him to find Elizabeth, then I could...no...that would make me no better than Comstock. I'm not going to use him to my expense then just kill him.

Ok...so what about partner? I'll make up a name, get some currency, and look for Elizabeth in my spare time. Yeah...that could work.

I reached my hand out to the door and knocked. When I got no answer I tried again. Ok this is getting me nowhere! I turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Ok that's surprising. I reached for my hand cannon and turned pushed the door open.

The place was empty.

The room was simple, a desk in the center, a dresser against the wall, and a small bed crammed in the corner of the room. Making my way towards the bed, I found it was empty, but I did find a wallet beside his bed.

I opened it and found a few bucks inside, but nothing that could lead me in his direction. Shit! Now where the hell do I look for him,! Ok, ok, calm down. I looked at his desk and something caught my eye, on his desk was a picture of a girl and her doll.

Sally and Sarah.

Is this...his daughter? My sister? No...she has blonde hair, mine's brown. But still, who is she? I picked up the picture and sat in the seat facing the desk. Maybe I should just camp out here for a while, wait for him to-_creeeeeek_.

Fuck a duck.

Before I could reach for my weapon, I felt something solid connect with the back of my head. I fell forward and out of my chair to the floor.

Sonofabitchthathurt!

Thank god the remainder of my shield absorbed most of the impact. Most of being the operative words. As I was about to push myself up I felt a heel dog into my hand. "What do you think your doing here?" the voice was a woman. I was surprised by how cold her voice sounded.

My face was against the wooden boards on the ground. Looking over to my right, my eyes widened, the bird pendant must have slipped out of my pocket! I was about to reach for it when she put her shoe firmly in my wrist. I'm not losing that pendant!

"Look, you can kill me if you want, just...just let me die with that." I said pointing to the pendant. I figured if I could at least get my hand free I could at least stand a chance. Maybe I could push myself up fast enough and knock her off balance and get her at gunpoint.

I felt her weight shift on my hand , then she froze. She bent down, a ring shining in the light, and picked up the pendant! "Give me that!" I demanded, I wasn't going to lose that to some thief! She wasn't paying attention, "Where did you get this?" she asked softly.

Wait...that voice...

"That's between me and who gave it to me." I wasn't going to give her my whole stupid life story. What happened next surprised me, she took her shoe off my hand. I heard a shaky gasp but I was too busy getting up to care.

I still had a few dark spots in my line if sight, I turned to face the woman, "Christ! What the hell did you hit me with? A lamp?" I did get knocked out Columbia a few times, though I'm just glad I didn't get a concussion out of the experience. Or at least I don't think I did...maybe I should go see a doctor when this is all over.

When the spots in my eyes stopped I got a clear...look...at...her.

Oh my god.

"Jacob?" She asked with tears brining in those sky blue eyes. Her ruby red lips quivered at the sight of me, her dark brown hair was longer than the last time I saw her. She wore a dress shirt that hugged her body in all the right places, her skirt went just above her kneecaps and was black with a red belt.

Her legs where covered with stockings. In short, she looked like the most sexy woman alive. My mouth was hanging open, my eyes where wider than dinner plates, and I'm sure I was blushing like a idiot with images of me taring off off the cloths.

She took a step forward, snapping me out of my daze, "Are...are you real?" she asked, gone was the ice cold voice that she first spoke to me with. It was now replaced by one with hope, joy, and sadness.

I remembered how when I found her in her tower she asked me the exact same question. This time instead of using words I used actions.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her small frame, I had tears in my eyes as she clung to me for dear life, not wanting to let go. "Yea...I am Elizabeth."

I felt a wetness on my neck, pulling away I saw she was crying, she wasn't sad but happy, "Hey don't...don't go crying over me." I said, my voice beginning to crack as I wiped the tears off her face. When it was done I didn't pull my hand back, I just rested it on her cheek as she leaned into it.

"I...I...I thought you where dead." she said, trying not to break down. Dead...DEAD! Duh Harper! Of course you forget why you come here! "Elizabeth I-" _SLAP!_

Ok...I'll admit I might have deserved that.

"I thought you where d-d-dead! And you just...just show up now when...when..." she said pointing accusing finger at me. She wasn't mad I think, I think she's just overwhelmed with emotions right now. And right now she needs me.

Fuck it.

Before she could say another word I brought her head to mine and brought out lips together. It's been too long since we last did this, her lips where always so smooth and soft, like they where it's begging to be captured with another pair.

At first she was too shocked to do anything really. Then she kissed back. Her lips moved against mine vigorously, running her tongue over them, asking for entry.

She didn't even need to ask.

My hands found their way to her back and slid up her spine, causing her to let out a moan. And I wanted to Make her do it again. One of my hands got into her long hair and messages her scalp, causing her to make more noises.

Thank god Elizabeth wasn't one just to stand and take it. One of her hands went around the side of my head and deepened the kiss, the other to the back of my head.

It had been far, far too long since our tongues danced together like now. I found her sweet spot and I was rewarded with another moan. She clasped her lips down on my lower one and began to play with it in experimentation. I let out a kind of sound I hadn't made.

Eventually though we both had to break away for breath. Unfortunately.

When we pulled away we where both panting, "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry I needed to-" I started but was cut off by Elizabeth with another small kiss on my lips. "Don't be...I think we both needed that." she said as we touched our foreheads together.

She was right. We both needed each other right now.

As we where about to resume our moment, Elizabeth's hand brushed up to where she clocked me, I let our a small yelp. "Oh god! Are you ok?" she asked with concern. I saw spots again.

Nonononono! DO NOT PASS OUT HARPER! Do...not...goddamnit...

I fell into darkness.

**AN: Hooray! The star crossed lovers reunite! **

**Now...on terms of...relationships...I was curious...aw fuck it. Do you guys want me to put in lemons or not? I'm willing to do it of you want me to but I don't just want to do it out of nowhere. **

**So I'll tally up which of you guys want them in this and who doesn't. And don't worry, I'm not one of those guys like the author of 50 shades of grey. **

**Anyway, happy birthday to me and whatnot and I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**And review as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lamb and the False Shepard

_'Love can only be found through the act of loving.'- Paulo Coelho_

Back in Columbia, Elizabeth had been my driving force. She was the reason I made it to the end of my adventure, she saved my life almost as much as I saved hers. But she wasn't just a medic, or a scavenger, she's the closest person in my life.

Just don't tell my mother I said that.

She took care of me when I was hurt, she made sure I always had a bullet in my gun, she made sure I had Vigors to help in combat. She's my...everything. Or at least she's that big in my life. And that makes me one of the luckiest people in the multiverse to even know her.

When I woke up I chose not to open my eyes, I just wanted to stay like I was, comfortable on a soft floor. I felt something brush over my forehead, I cracked open my eyes and found a familiar face over mine. "Hey there." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

I wasn't used to seeing her with makeup of all things on, let alone seeing her trying to make herself look beautiful. She never had to before, way I saw it, why change that? But that's not saying that I didn't like her with makeup, just that she was beautiful enough that she didn't need it.

I clasped my hand on hers that was on my forehead, "You never did tell me what you hit me with." I joked, she let out a small chuckle, "It was a wrench. Not that it makes any difference." I smiled, it was so good just to talk to her again, not to mention see her.

"Jacob...where have you been?" She asked softly. I guess the twins never did get around to telling her what happened to me. I'll take care of that later, "After I...took care of Comstock, I woke up in my bed of all places. The Luteces said it was because of me and all my interactions with tears. Or at least that's what I think they said."

Elizabeth's face grew stern, "Of course! Those two...I swear I'm going to kill them." she said with anger in her voice. I don't think she was serious but Elizabeth is like them in terms of trans-dimensional beings so she actually may be able to. "Hey, if anyone's laying a hand on those two it's me." I said as I recalled all the times they frustrated and mislead me.

Elizabeth smirked, "You can take care of one, I'll take care of the other." I laughed at that. As we stayed in our position in silence I began to truly notice the surroundings . The bed I was in was plush, and it would take someone with a lot of will power to get themselves out of this bed.

The room itself was well decorated, it almost looked like a private room at a fancy hotel. Elizabeth must have caught me looking around, "I took you here when you fell, next time maybe you should warn me before taking a nosedive." I smirked at the jab, "I'm just surprised you where able to haul me into your room ."

And then I realized I was in a hotel room. With Elizabeth. Alone.

My mom would kill me.

I tried to sit up but my head started to spin, "Whoa there, take it easy. You may have a concussion. So...take it easy...alright?" she asked in a pleading voice. I couldn't say no to her, not after seeing her for the first time in a year, "Sure Elizabeth." I was hopeless, wasn't I?

She smiled and began to comb her hand through my hair...it felt nice...not just her fingers gently going over my head but this whole situation. Us enjoying each other's company, no Vox Populi or Founders or Comstock to-COMSTOCK!

"Elizabeth, you can't go after him!" I said, trying to spring up but failing. "Jacob wha- what do you mean?" She asked, confused by my rumblings. I calmed myself down for a moment, "Comstock! I know what your doing here, that's why the twins sent me here!" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"H-how did you-" I grasped the sides of her arms, "Elizabeth. They told me you die. If you try and kill him, you will die!" There, it was out there in the air. I wanted him dead, but if that meant that she'd die as well then I'd leave him alone for the rest of my natural life. Elizabeth's eyes showed she was definitely surprised by the knee information. "Jacob...how..."

I took a breath, thinking of how I'd say this, "The twins, they came to my apartment and told me. I...I couldn't believe it, I thought they where lying to me, but...Elizabeth, we need to let this go." I said desperately.

Her face softened, "Jacob, are you sure about this? I mean..." I slid my hands up to her face, "Elizabeth I swear to you, that is all I know. I would never lie to you about this." I said looking into her eyes. She looked at me sadly, "Jacob...he needs to pay." she said coldly.

"Elizabeth! No, alright no! I'm-" she put a hand on my chest gently, easing me back onto the bed, "Jacob...do you trust me?" she asked, what kind of question is that? "More than you could imagine." I stated firmly, I caught sight of a small blush on her cheeks, "Then you need to trust me...please. I'll tell you why when your better...and if you still think that, I'll go with you back to your home...deal?"

Truth wasn't my best strong suit, ever since I learned about who Comstock really was I had a hesitance to find out things the whole way. Like if I chose not to look for the truth with Elizabeth we wouldn't even be here. We'd be at my home on the couch watching a movie or something. But the tone in her voice said that that was her only offer, and I didn't want to lose her again.

"Fine...but I don't like it." I agreed. Elizabeth let out a breath of relief, "Thank you...now you should rest." she said as she began to sit up. I grasped her arm, "Hey I just found you today, your not getting away from me that easy." I said as I pulled her back down playfully.

She let out laugh, "Jacob!" she called out as she fell right next to me with a large smile on her face. We faced each other on the bed, smiles in both our faces, "Well it's not a good idea to let someone with a concussion fall asleep." her face got red.

"Oh shit! Sorry I-I-I didn't mean...that...I mean like talk. Not...that." I said trying not to sound like a big pervert. I mean yea Elizabeth looks beautiful, but...we're not exactly at that stage yet. "Oh...yes...I could do that." she said. God I can make a situation awkward quick. Might as we'll be the one to fix it right? "Sooooooo, how ya been?"

She let out a small chuckle, "You haven't seen me for a year and that's your first question?" she asked amusingly. "Ok then princess, what's your question?" I asked accusingly. She smirked as she thought for a moment, "How's your head?" We both out rightly laughed. Elizabeth told a joke, that's new.

"Ok I got a better one...did you find your family?" I asked. It was something I really was curious about. She softly smiled, "After you...disappeared...I didn't really know what to do with myself. I thought of going to Paris but...it wouldn't be the same without someone to share it with." she explained as she looked up towards the ceiling. I was genuinely touched by that, Paris was her dream, she had it longer than I'd known her...and she gave it up because I wasn't there to enjoy it with her.

"So I retraced our steps and found where I live. You would not believe how nervous I was." she said chuckling at the memory. I can understand, family reunions can be very awkward, look at how mine was with my dad. "And? How'd it go?" I asked carefully, she took a small breath, "At first he didn't believe I was his daughter. When I showed him my pinky, he broke down. He kept saying he was sorry, over and over again."

I clasped her hand, "You know he was trying to help you right? He was in debt and if he couldn't get them cleared, he was giving you a better life...or he tried to at least." Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah I know. He welcomed me back with open arms, and he tried his best to be a good father. And even though he was over his head sometimes; he'd try his best. And that made it all the more special." She said as she reminisced.

"Ok, next question: what's with the new look?" I asked, addressing the elephant in the room. Elizabeth blushed at my bold question, "Well...when I came here I only had Lady Comstock's dress, so I needed something more... Rapture appropriate. Do you like it?" she asked a little shyly. Did I like her dress? "Yes! I-I-I mean yes. It really...really fits you." Smooth Harper, real smooth. Jackass.

Elizabeth's lips made a playful smile, "Really? Because if you want I could just slip out of this."

And that's when my brain shut off.

I must have looked pretty funny 'cause Elizabeth had a hard time trying not to laugh at my face. "T- t-that's not funny!" I stuttered. My face was red as the damn sun right now and just as hot, "Oh please, I wouldn't do that to you! And besides, you still have a concussion." she said, wiping a tear out of her eye. I smirked, "Elizabeth, your going to be the death of me. You know that?"

...

I woke up later with Elizabeth nowhere to me found. I started to grow uneasy, clearly Elizabeth was able to take care of herself now, but that didn't mean I wasn't still protective of her. Getting up out of the bed, I felt that my headache was practically gone thankfully. The room was pretty elegant, it was the standard 1950's set up really. And it was bigger than Comstock's. Heading to the door in the corner of the room, I opened it up to the main living area.

The entire wall that the couch faced was a window to the ocean. I was a little wary of it obviously, so I decided not to go anywhere near that side of the room for the time being. There was a small television set in front of said wall that looked ancient compared to my time's standards, and a small kitchen in the corner. It actually looked a bit like my apartment but on a larger scale.

"Oh good, your up." I jumped as Elizabeth surprised me from the door to the home, "Jesus! I need to tie a bell around your-" I stopped when I saw what she already had on her neck. When we last saw each other, I gave her a cloth she used to patch up one of my wounds, it was our 'red string of fate'. Except it was blue with a bit of dried blood on it.

Elizabeth followed my gaze and touched her hand to the cloth, "You kept it?" I asked, surprised that she'd keep a blood covered cloth to remember me by. She smiled, "I made sure I had it every day." she said smiling fondly. Her face hardened, "Now...I guess I should explain myself." she said solemnly.

I let out a sigh, "Yea...I think it's best we get this out of the way with." Elizabeth let out a small huff, clasping her arms in front of her, she pulled them apart, creating a tear. I was a little surprised, "Ok that's new." I said as I moved beside Elizabeth. The tear showed me something I wished I could forget.

Comstock with Anna in his arms.

Elizabeth's father and him where trying to pull her through to their respective side of the tear. "She isn't yours!" Wait, that's Elizabeth! And she was there, beside Comstock, trying to make him give Anna back to her dad. "With all the infinite amount of universes, I wasn't surprised to find one Comstock that still existed." Elizabeth said from beside me.

"But this time you tried to stop him?" I asked, she nodded as she watched events unfold through the tear. Looking in I saw what changed. Elizabeth seemed to get to Comstock, and at the last moment, I...or the me of that tear got Anna out of his hands. We'll what's so bad? I gave Anna back to her father. But I was completely unprepared for what happened.

I stepped through the tear, with baby Anna in my arms...and...the tear closed ask passed through then the tear shut. I looked at Elizabeth who had a sickened look on her face, "If I can lose something as small as a pinky, what's to say it can't cut through a whole body?" she said, trying to keep the contents of her stomach where they where.

Oh...my god..."What...what happened to you? That you, I mean." I said sarge image of a tear closing around my body can to mind. It was a pretty sickening thought. "Anna...was still in your arms." she said painfully. She didn't let the tears show in her eyes, she was probably forcing them not to form. My god...so...she did come here for...revenge.

"Wait, then what's he doing in this place, not New York? Or Columbia for that matter?" I asked, Elizabeth's face hardened again, "He thought that he could just...run away from his mistake. He thought he could just forget about everything. That's why he asked the Luteces of his world to send him here."

I could feel my blood boiling, I wanted him dead! But...Elizabeth's death was still on my mind. Am I willing to let her do this if it means she may die? Of course not! But... "So. Do you still want me to just leave? To just, forget this happened?" she asked me.

"I want you to be safe Elizabeth...and this puts you in nothing but danger if I let you do this." I said making her frown. "Which is why I'm going to help you kill that son of a bitch." I said firmly, causing her to look at me with shock. The only way that the whole nightmare of Columbia is over is if Comstock is dead, every Comstock, doesn't matter what name he uses, where he's at, or what it takes, he must die. End of story.

"Jacob...you've done enough. You died to make sure that Comstock never makes Columbia." she said, trying to talk me out of it. "Either I help you. Or I bring you back to my time kicking and screaming if that's what it takes." I stated, and I was willing to do it too. Elizabeth was silent, I could see the gears in her head go over my ultimatum, trying to find away to convince me not to do it. But I knew that she knows that I'm not going to take no for a answer.

"Fine. We started this together. And we finish this together." she said in agreement. Thank god, I didn't want her to hate me for this , before I could speak she closed the distance between our bodies and hugged me. "Partners, right?" she whispered. I smiled as I returned the hug, "Until the end." I replied. "I was planning to... Confront him today, but it can wait." she explained as she leaned onto me more.

We held each other like that for the longest time, like of either of us where to let go then this dream that we where having right now would end. When she pulled back enough for me to look at her face I saw that amazing smile that melted my heart. I leaned in and captured her lips fora brief moment. When I pulled away she noticed something, "Your taller, aren't you?" she said in a little surprise.

It was true I had grown. About a week after Columbia I had this urge to prepare myself, I don't know what for, just that I should expect the worst, so I just made sure to keep myself in shape. "Yeah, but not that much." I said, noting how her nose was about where my mouth was. "I almost need to stand up on my toes to kiss you." she said quite boldly. I cracked a smile, "Whatever happened to that sweet girl I used to know?" I asked mockingly, Elizabeth pulled away but held onto my hand.

"She met this man, he was nice, kind, but kind of a roguish type. He...he made her who she is now." se said softly as she lead NMR towards the door she came from. "Well...I hope she know that I love her. No matter how she is." I said squeezing her hand. "Don't worry. She does." she said as she gently kissed my chin, "Come on. Let me show you around." she said as she reached for the door handle.

...

"Holy shit." I muttered.

Elizabeth said that she wanted to take me to one of her favorite places I honestly expected a library. But I didn't expect Arcadia to be a park! "That was actually my first reaction, I can't believe they let people come here, especially since it provides all the oxygen for Rapture." she said as she looped her arm around mine. "I was referring to the fact they have a whole forest at the bottom of the sea!" I said, gesturing to the trees.

"Well how else do you think we're breathing?" she questioned jokingly, "Ummmm. Big tubes that what went up to the surface and brought air down?" I guessed. She laughed, "No offense sweetheart, but I don't think you'd be the best architect." I smirked, "I don't blame you."

This place was truly beautiful, but what made it all the more special was that Elizabeth was by my side. "So this is as close as they get to sunshine down here?" I asked, Elizabeth shrugged, "Pretty much, though after our little clash in the clouds, I'd think this place is much better suited than a walk in the park where Vox could ambush us." she said as we walked along the worn path. I smirked, "So is this the first date we're making up for?"

Elizabeth broke out a smile, "You know, I almost thought you where too shy to ask me out on a date. When I first...fell for you I mean." She said shyly, I raised a eye, "When was that...if I may ask?" Elizabeth blushed a little, "Mr. Harper, a gentleman such as yourself should know not to ask those questions." I chuckled, "Well Mis. Elizabeth, I believe that I myself am entitled to know that kind of information. If I may be so bold to say." she rolled her eyes at my foolishness.

"Well if you must know, it was after you defeated the handyman for the first time." she said in a low voice do others in the park wouldn't hear. "Really?" I asked surprised. She nodded, "You where in bad shape, much worse than the Patriot, and I thought...I thought for a moment that I'd lose you . My first real friend...and I couldn't bare the thought of that. " She said as she tightened her grip on my arm.

I felt a small tinge of warmth on my face, "Elizabeth..." she looked at me with confidence, "Well, when was it for you? When did you...you know." she asked, a little afraid of the answer. That was hard to answer, when I first saw heron the tower I felt sorry for her, she didn't get to have a normal life, or anything close to it before. But think I fell in love with her-, "I think when you comforted me in the Hall of Heroes."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "We went through so much. God it seems so long ago...doesn't it?" she asked. We turned down a path that was devoid of people. "Yeah. And I remember it everyday." I said, I really did remember it everyday, those days where a part of me, who I am now is because of my experiences, and I'll never forget it.

"Like you told. me, one day we'll move past it ourselves." Elizabeth said hopefully. I let out a s sigh, "That's what I hope at least." Elizabeth gave me a look, "Jacob?" she asked, "I...I have nightmares sometimes." I admitted. She looked at me with concern and slowed to a halt, "What kind of nightmares?"

I didn't want to worry her, but I know she would keep asking me about if I didn't tell her now. "Usually they include you in danger, but I can't save you, or...or..." Elizabeth looked at me with worry. "Us...in Paris together...then you shatter into pieces when we're on the Eiffel Tower. About to kiss..." I said woefully. Elizabeth looked at me with wide eyes, "Jacob..."

I can see it now, all this just shattering to glass, along with the rest of my psyche, "This is to show you this isn't a dream."

Elizabeth's hands wrapped around my neck and pulled our lips together. I felt the soft luscious lips cover mine and I felt my pulse quicken. I took the top lip in my mouth as I wrapped my arms around the angel, she was that to me, someone to make sure I don't falter, someone to help me up when I fall down, someone to love, to cherish, and to share those feelings with.i felt her moan against my mouth as I ran my tongue along her upper lip, this was real, not a dream.

From then on, Arcadia was my favorite place in Rapture as well.

...

We decided to go after Comstock tomorrow, New Year's Eve. Kinda morbid that we're planning on killing someone then but it's better than waiting out the inevitable. I slept on the couch in the main room even though Elizabeth offered the bed, and I'll admit, as scary as I thought the ocean was, it was beautiful to fall asleep to. Even if I was terrified of the idea of the glass cracking but Elizabeth reassured me that the glass could stop a Patriot's Gatling gun. So that helped me sleep.

I didn't say I slept soundly though.

Same nightmare as last night, but the waking up was worse since I wasn't in my own bed. I was sweating like a pig, why am I underwater? Where's my home!? WHY THE FUCK AM I UNDERWATER!

"Jacob?" My head snapped to the doorway, Elizabeth was looking at me with worry on her face, "I-I-I-I-I..." I couldn't speak, where am I! she quickly came around to my side of the couch, I tried to move away but I had nowhere to go, what if the floor broke when I touched it!

"Jacob listen. Listen!" I looked at Elizabeth, "Your alright. Ok? Your fine." she said trying to soothe me. Fine?! I was...I was in Rapture...and we're going after Comstock. When I calmed down enough to speak all I could say was I'm sorry. I was sorry for bringing her into this whole mess four years ago, I was sorry for Comstock still being alive. I was sorry that I was there just to make her life worse.

She held me alas I said all this, she said it wasn't my fault. She told me it would all be ok. When my little panic attack was over I noticed that all Elizabeth was wearing was a light blue robe. NOOOO! NOOOPE STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW!

Elizabeth helped me off the couch, "Come on." she said, "What ?" I was confused now, though that's not a big surprise really. "Your sleeping with me tonight." NONONONONO! DIRTY MIND DIRTY DIRTY MIND! Goddamn hormones!

Elizabeth eased me into the bed, "W-w-we.." I was blushing like a complete idiot. Elizabeth must have guessed what I was thinking and blushed more red than I've ever seen. I almost laughed, almost. "Just sleeping. I should have started with that shouldn't I?" she asked, realizing her error.

Both our faces where losing their red tint thank god. As she climbed into the bed next to me I felt the awkwardness right away. Here I was in my under armor and jeans and all she had on for I know is a robe! A thin...light blue...sexy-GODDAMNIT WHY CANT I STOP!?

And the bed wasn't that big either , she was actually in arms reach. Self control Harper, self control. Just like in Pulp Fiction, channel the John Travolta. Elizabeth turned to face me, "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"This is...new." she said awkwardly. I actually chuckled, "Well we certainly haven't had normal lives. So all things considered, this isn't that weird." I said positively. Elizabeth let out a little snort, "Well when you say it like that."

The strafe feeling in my gut was almost gone, this isn't so bad, we're not doing...that, and I feel a lot better than I did five minutes ago. "I didn't tell you about mine. Did I?" she asked softly. I shook my head, "No...you didn't. And you don't need to if you don't want to." I said. With al the things Elizabeth is able to witness I'm not sure I want to even begin to know what her nightmares are.

"But if you think it'll help. I'm all ears." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. That cloth was so soft it was like a second skin-OH FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP HARPER, JESUS. "Well...they're...mostly about you. Not in a bad way! But...like how yours are." she said sadly.

"The worst is...when I had to kill Daisy...I stab her in the back with those scissors...and when the lights turn on. It's you...your...your crawling at me." Elizabeth...

"And you ask me why...why I stabbed you in the back. And you call me a...a monster." she had tears brining in her eyes. I sat up in the bed and moved over to her, I tilted her head to face mine, "Elizabeth I love you...you are not a monster. Your not a cold blooded killer, your a kind, beautiful woman. And that will never change." I said with sincerity.

She looked up at me a moment before she locked our lips.

This was dangerous territory. Two young adults alone, in bed, in love. So yeah I was a bit hesitant to kiss back. But god when she tugged on my lower lip with her teeth I threw most of my caution to the wind. I put my one hand on the side of her face, brushing her hair back, eliciting a moan from her, and also giving me the chance to slide my tongue into her mouth. Her hand brushed against the side of my face and into my hair.

I broke the kiss and started planting little ones down her jaw and neckline, "Jaaaacccooobbb." She moaned my name. And I wanted to do it again, her hands gripped the back of my head as she let our small gasps when I laid my lips on her neck. When I neared the hem of her robe I stopped myself, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING! I mean yes this feels so amazing right now, but...but this seriously isn't the time for this. But god damn I hate myself beyond words right now.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Elizabeth panted. Ohhhhh I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself! "We shouldn't be doing this here. I mean look what we're doing tomorrow." I explained as I untangled myself from her. She took a few breaths as she calmed herself down, "Your...Your right. Dammit your right." she said as she laid back down onto the bed. It was seriously too cute when she swore. I laid back down, my nightmare forgotten and pleased with myself really.

Elizabeth crawled over to me and laid her head on my chest, "I must say Jacob, I'm quite impressed with your self control." she said with a hint of awe in her voice. She says impressed, my mind and body say it's a bitch. "Elizabeth, when this is all said and done, I am going to finish what I started. That's a promise." I stated boldly.

Thank you hormones!

Even though it was dark in the room I could make out Elizabeth's blush, "Jacob, I look forward to that." And yep, I think I'm dreaming again.

I might as well enjoy it, because tomorrow I go back into the Columbia nightmare, only this time at the bottom of the sea, and not in the sky.

**AN: And I tallied up the reviews: and the people say...drumroll please.**

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddd! There shalt be lemons! Just not today. There will be though, just not soon. And to be honest I think it's reasonable that in Jacob's shoes, I think anyone would be all over their significant other.**

**So there's the ruling, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time we get into the actual story of BaS. Until then ladies and gentleman,**

**See ya! **

**And if you'd be so kind to leave a review I'd deeply appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Artist

_'Everything you imagine is real.'-Picasso_

I had a dreamless sleep. And all things considered, I really enjoyed that. I woke up with Elizabeth sleeping soundly in my chest with a content smile on her face. It still felt so surreal, seeing her after a year, but I in no way regretted that. The only downside about really living here is the displacement of time, the city just looks like it always does. No day or night. Thankfully they have clocks down here, but with the alluring sight of the ocean it's just far too tempting just to stay here with Elizabeth.

But we have a job to do. And we might as well get it done. "Elizabeth, wake up." I muttered, she just repositioned her head on my chest trying to get comfortable. She looked like a cat that didn't want to give up her favorite spot. Again it was tempting just to stay like this but we really should move, raising my hand to her shoulder I shook her ever so gently. "Elizabeth. Wake up." I tried again.

This time I got results. Her eyes groggily opened as her body began to move, "Hmhhh, what time is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I looked over to her nightstand and saw the clock.

"It's 7:15. In the a.m." I stated, I never really was one for rising early in the morning, but my internal clock had other things in mind unfortunately. I just wanted to sleep in a hour or so more, but we had a job to do today, and we might as well get it done and out of the way with.

"It's early is what it is. But we should get up." Elizabeth said as she rose from my chest, slipping out of bed I figured I might as well do the same. I stretched out my arms and legs when I got out of bed, "Jacob...could you...give me a minute to get dressed?" she asked, tightening the robe around her waist.

"Sure thing." I said as I headed for the door. Slipping on my holster and hand cannon, I made sure that my jacket hid the pistol from sight. I waited for a few minutes while Elizabeth got dressed. God what was I thinking last night! I mean it was so good just to do that, but I seriously need to control my fucking hormones. Even now I'm thinking of Elizabeth changing her cloths behind that door like a pervert!

I wonder if I cracked the door if I could-and I'm stopping that train of thought right now.

I did walkover to the door and knock, "Elizabeth? Are you decent?" I asked.

"Come in." she called back. I opened the door to see her putting makeup on. Part of me was grateful while another was slightly let down. "Just give me a second." she said. I watched as she put on the eyeliner.

"You know you don't need to put on makeup. Your already beautiful enough as it is." cheesy. Nothing but cheesy, but the blush on her face told me she didn't mind.

"Thanks you. And...there! I honestly think that makeup is completely unneeded." she said as she looked over herself in the mirror. It was still a bit of a shock that all of this was really happening today, we we're going to finally do, we where finally going to put a end to Comstock.

"You ready?" I asked, she looked at herself in the mirror, when I first knew her she was sweet, innocent, and full of life. But when she first saw death that all changed, it changes everyone. But that's the thing about Elizabeth, after everything she saw, everything that she went through, she was still...her. And thank god for that.

"Yea. I am. Come on, I know just were we should begin." She said as she headed for the door. "Wait, can't you use your...I don't know, all seeing eyes to find where he's hiding out?" I asked. I mean when I found out the truth, Elizabeth already knew what'd happen, why not now?

We passed through the door into the main room, "Well that's what I did when I first came here, but when you showed up it...shuffled the deck so to speak. Though I have a idea where he may be heading."

"So? Can't you just...step out of this world for a sec, then come back?" I asked, it seemed like a good idea, and that way we'd know what to expect.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I tried to do that when I saw what happened to...us. It wouldn't solve the problem, just create a world where it didn't happen. And since he somehow survived the rest of the Comstock's deaths, it'd just be more dangerous to try and kill him in the past again." she explained.

So no more screwing with the past. Got it.

Fallowing her to the door, she opened it and we where once again in Comstock's office. Unfortunately it was empty, my eyes landed on the photo of the girl I saw last time I was here, "You know who this is?" I asked, showing her the picture.

She grasped it from my hand and looked at the picture, "As far I've gathered she's his adopted daughter. And she's missing. Which is why I know the man we need to see to find her." she said, putting the picture back on the desk.

"Because if we find her," I started, "then we find Comstock." Elizabeth finished as we exited the apartment.

...

Market street was lively tonight, that wasn't a real big surprise considering it was New Years Eve. Descending down the stairwell from Harper investigations, I heard Johnny Mathis' 'Wonderful' playing on the speakers. It fit the mood in a strange way, looking out the large glass window to Rapture, I was speechless as a humpback wale swam outside. How does that not worry anyone!

Elizabeth and I kept close to one another as we walked down the street, "So how long have you been here? I mean you clearly know your way around." I asked with curiosity as we passed a small bar.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, "Just two months. I spent the rest of the year with my dad..." she said with a hint of sadness.

I gave her a look of sympathy, "You miss him?" I asked. It was completely natural, she's only been home for a year or something.

She nodded, "He's the only family I have left...my mother died in childbirth. And it just made my dad more depressed." she said sadly. It went without saying I knew what that felt like, granted I had my grandfather to help fill the void the years I didn't know who my dad was.

But...I still wish I had one, I clasped her hand as we passed the Pneumo tubes, "I know the feeling. I missed you, you know that?"

She smirked, "Yeah, you've made that clear." I blushed, damn my stupid hormones! "And I missed you just as much." she said giving my hand a squeeze. As the door ahead of us opened we both stopped. Outside the glass a another one of those damn big daddies. "I hate those things." Elizabeth said as we walked by the glass.

The glowing eyes reminded me of songbird's, "Let's go. I'm not exactly fond of things bigger than I am as I used to be." I said , thinking back to the Handyman.

Elizabeth quickened her pace, I wasn't too far behind.

Entering a small square, the waterfall on the wall to the right showcased what I assumed was Rapture's class system. Art and science were at the top and the working class of man was pretty low on the scale. "Well it's better than Columbia's philosophy." I said as we passed by it, Elizabeth shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned, Andrew Ryan is just another dictator for a different set of fanatics."

"Thank god we don't need to go after him right?" I asked, I wasn't for the idea of another city completely against us again. As we passed what looked like a toy store we came across a group of girls obediently looking at a woman with a sign painted green on one side and red on the other. "What the hell?" I asked, starting to get tired of all the weird crap I was seeing. Again!

"Little sisters. I've heard of them, they gather ADAM." Elizabeth said as we watched the little sisters from a distance.

"Adam? Like the one in the bible?" I asked, it's a little ironic that a godless city is using the name of the first man that god made.

Elizabeth nodded, "Sort of, ADAM is what makes Plasmids, this place's version if Vigors. And they use those children to get it." Jesus Christ...

"That's despicable. How can people turn a blind eye to this?" I asked. Child labor, it's another thing that I've never seen in my life, but it does still happen.

As we passed by the group of girls, I had to fight the urge to cringe at the sight of their masks, reminded me too much of Patriots. "When people get something in return, they tend to overlook how it's obtained." Elizabeth said wisely.

"I guess so. I mean most of the cloths that we have in America in my time are made in sweatshops in China. And we ignore that because we just look good in it." I said in agreement.

Fallowing Elizabeth trough the bustling city, I found that I kept looking over my shoulder, old habits die hard. "You know that we're not in any danger yet right?" Elizabeth asked, partially amused by my mannerisms.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about Columbia, it's like I'm expecting a Founder to pop up and yell 'Die False Shepard!' and try and kill me." I said doing my best founder impression.

Elizabeth smiled, "You worry too much. Try and enjoy the scenery." she said, leading me to a elevator and pressing the button. Entering the small shaft, I hit the up button, making the small cylinder rise. Looking out towards Rapture I felt a small sense if doubt. It was massive, in Columbia Comstock was much easier to find, but here he's a nobody. We knew he'd be going after Sally, but she could also be anywhere in this massive place.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked from beside me. I let out a sigh, "I thought we where done with this shit the minute I killed Comstock. The first time I mean. But now, it just seems this is going to go on forever." I explained.

Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder, "Jacob, this is the last Comstock in the entire multiverse. I've checked." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "What?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Nothing...it's just your the only person that I can believe when you say that. Considering our history with the other two." We both chuckled at that. I looked at Elizabeth, I mean really looked at her, she was still that girl that was with me in Columbia, but she's also grown up, I mean I'm a little sad about that, but at the same time I'm happy.

Elizabeth noticed me staring at her, "What is it?" she asked, braking me away from my thoughts.

"Just admiring you. Why? Want me to stop?" I said, a smirk on my face.

Her face turned pink, "No. But we have a job to do, so you should focus." she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"On what? The part where they use children to create superpowers?" I asked skeptically.

Elizabeth looked out to the city through the window on the elevator, "These people value children over childhood. There's a profit to be made in men who make it. And we're going to see one of them." she said darkly. It was true I guess, you can try to make a utopia all you want. But fill it with people and the whole idea is ruined.

The elevator dinged.

The doors opened to reveal a waiter. "Drinks sir? Madam?" he asked politely, oblivious to the conversation we where having.

I waved my hand, "We're fine, thanks." he nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke! Ok I so need that superpower, I just do. Walking through the restaurant, careful not to disturb anyone, we walked through the isles into a square, at the far end was...

What. The. Fuck...

Why do I even bother? "Elizabeth. What is that?" I asked. Men on podiums where slowly d moving to music that wasn't there, on each side they where mirroring their counterparts on the other side of the red carpet, which went all they way to a theatre at the end of the square. The sign only had one word on it, 'COHEN'.

Wait isn't that the name of two directors? "Sander Cohen. Rapture's top artisan. And he's also my employer." Elizabeth explained as she descended the steps to the velvet red carpet.

I jogged to catch up to her, "Wait you work for a artist? That's great!" I said. I remembered back to when I was in her tower, the painting of the Eiffel Tower she painted was absolutely beautiful, but it was lost when she opened a tear in the attempt to go to the actual place.

"All I've done is sing a song for him. Nothing else." she said, a tad of embarrassment in her voice, she's modest as always.

"Come on, let's get this over with. Sooner we find Comstock the better." I said heading for the door. The door looked like it could take a machine gun's firepower, bit much but what are you gonna do?

"Private Party, no entrance without invitation." Elizabeth read from the sign propped up beside the door.

"Let's see about that." I said as I knocked on the door.

A small slit opened, I could make out a man's shadow ok the other side, "What business do you represent sir?" he asked.

Straight to the point, "Harper investigations." I said automatically, thinking back to Comstock's job.

"Mr. Cohen does not truck with private investigators. Masks of invitations where sent out to local artists and craftsmen alike." He replied, shooting me down.

Elizabeth stepped beside me, "I'm with the Artist's Struggle, we're expected." she said.

The doorman was unmoved, "No mask, no entry." he said, closing the door's peephole.

I flipped the door the bird. "Asshole. Now how do we get in?" I asked. Unless we get a rocket launcher there's no way we're cashing the party, and get the attention of the local police while we're at it.

Elizabeth thought for second, "These masks he talked about, they went out to local artisans." she said.

"Maybe we can buy it off them, or persuade them to let us barrow them." I added, I didn't want to hurt innocent bystanders but if it was needed to be done to get to Comstock so be it.

Elizabeth pointed to the sign, "The business of Rapture is business. Says it's sponsored by the Artists Struggle, The Golden Rule, and Rapture Records." she said reading the names off the board.

I smirked, "In the mood for some robbing for old times' sake?" I asked jokingly.

She gave me a sly grin, "Lead the way." she said gesturing to back to the carpet. I could see one if the stores, The Golden Rule, a short walk from us.

As we made our way there, I heard people muttering about someone called Fontaine, "Elizabeth, you heard of this Fontaine guy?" I asked as we passed a statue of a building.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, his business underwent a 'hostile takeover' from what I hear. You?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Just that Ryan had him killed. Guess you where right about that whole just another madman theory." I said as I grabbed the handle to the jewelry store.

"Invitations to Cohens are highly coveted. No one's just going to hand them over." She said, crossing her arms knowingly.

I about figured that, you don't lose a invite to a party at the White House after all, you keep it locked up. "Ok, so what do we do?" I asked.

"I'll distract the shop keeper while you search. Ok?" she asked. I didn't particularly like the idea of her being my distraction, but with the way she looks it makes more sense that she's looking for something to buy.

"Sure, but call out if you get into a jam and I'll come running." I bargained.

She gave me a smile, "I'm not a defenseless little girl Jacob. I can take care of myself. But I'll call if things get too out of hand." that was about as far as I was going to get I guess.

Opening the door, the shopkeeper was inspecting a stone through a magnifier lens, "Welcome, come in, take a look around." he said. I kinda feel bad for robbing this guy.

Elizabeth went over to a ring and nodded my way. I turned towards the owner, "Excuse me, the lady has some questions for you." he brightened up, "Yes of course."

Man I really feel bad about this. The man pulled a part if the desk up and approached Elizabeth, "I'm interested in this piece. What can you tell me about it?" she asked.

"Oh you have a eye, don't you miss. It's a natural sapphire and diamond, 18 carrot gold, fully hallmarked for Paris 1882." he said inspecting the ring. Oh please god don't tell me she's gonna actually buy it! I only got like 5 bucks!

Elizabeth's face turned sour, "That's alot of fine talk about a stolen ring!"

Son of bitch! Trying to sell that! Screw him, I'm gonna steal the shit out of this guy. "I-I beg your pardon!" the man asked offended.

Elizabeth sneered at him, "Right out of her coffin in Twilight Felids. Did you think we wouldn't notice?" she asked accusingly, holy shit Elizabeth. The man started to sweat, he'd forgotten about my presence completely.

"I assure you madam I-" he started, he was trying to defend himself, though I doubt he could discredit a 'eyewitness'.

He was cut off by Elizabeth, "The assurances of a grave robber are of no interest to me. If you hand the ring back the matter will remain between you and me. " she said with determination.

The man was angry now, "You come into my and talk this trash? I don't think so! Hit the bricks you tramp, or I'll see to it they hit you. "

He broke rule number one, don't call my girlfriend a tramp.

As I was about to interview, he grabbed Elizabeth by her arm and pulled her towards him, "Get your hands off me!" Elizabeth yelled. Quickly she punched him in the side of the face, then brought her leg up to his groin. He crumbled to the floor.

Elizabeth brushed her hair back and looked at my look of complete and utter shock.

Holy shit!

"What? Did you find the mask?" she asked hopefully.

I gave her a look, "Did I find the-Elizabeth! That was...well...badass. And pretty hot." I said, still in awe at what she had just done.

She looked at me with surprise before blushing, "I just...thought of what you'd do."

I felt a small sense if pride from that statement. "Right, the mask." I said heading into the back room.

Searching the bags in the room I came up empty, save for a few dollars. "It's has to be back here." Elizabeth said desperately. Moving further into the back we found a safe, and a box with Cohen's name on it.

Opening the box we found it was empty. "Shit. Well come on, we still have two stores left."

Elizabeth nodded as we exited the room. Passing the downed man, I wanted cast him a sympathetic look, but then again he did call Elizabeth a tramp. Exiting the place of business, Elizabeth exhaled a breath of of frustration, "We still have the Artist's Struggle upstairs or we can try Rapture Records up ahead. Which do you think?"she asked.

I thought for a moment, Cohen's a artist so he'd for sure send a mask to a local artist. "Let's try the art place. Best place to start." I said heading upstairs.

As we passed some guy he took notice of Elizabeth, "Hey sweetheart, this clown bothering you? Say the word and I'll take care of him." I was tempted to laugh. I've beaten a 7ft tall man with a metal body with a skyhook and not that many bullets, this guy probably got into fights in grade school.

Elizabeth gave the man a cross look, "I only associate myself with men of class." she said wrapping her arm around mine. I felt my ego go up a little, I apparently had class.

The man gave me a evil eye as the Artists Struggle came into sight. "Thanks for that back there, so same as before?" I asked, she nodded as I pushed the doors open for her.

Wow...that's...unique.

I'm not a artsy type like Elizabeth so I can't tell what 'good' art is, but all these works are pretty creepy. "Christ. And you work for this guy?" I asked as we walked around a stone head statue.

"As the old saying says, beauty is in the eye of the beholder right?" she asked, pulling our arms from each other. She stayed behind facing a painting while I approached the front desk.

"Hey pal, can you help the little lady?" I asked gesturing to Elizabeth.

The man nodded, "Of course sir." he said in his German accent. Opening a part of his desk he approached Elizabeth who was looking at a painting with wonder.

"Intriguing, isn't it? A original Sander Cohen. He calls it, 'My Asthma'." the man explained as he joined Elizabeth by her side.

Elizabeth looked nervously at him, "I'm sorry, I know precious little about art." she said shyly.

She had that tone in her voice, the one she had when she saw something new that she didn't see in her tower. "Well, how does it make you feel? The man asked.

Elizabeth let a little smile tug at her lips, "I don't want to open my mouth for fear of what foolishness may tumble out ."

I inched myself behind the counter, making sure the man was completely focused on Elizabeth, "Would you like me to tell you what it means?" he asked.

Elizabeth softly gasped, "Oh would you! I'd so very much like to know." she asked with excitement. Elizabeth is good at this, she may need to look into acting when this is over.

As the man went on to explain what the painting represented I snuck into the back room. Like last time I searched a few canisters and file cabinets for the mask but only came up with a few bucks. I circling around a few blank canvases, I found the Cohen box, again, nothing! God dammit this is just like finding those tears about lady Comstock in Columbia!

list out a grunt of frustration, "Still got the record place at least." I said to myself as I headed back out to the door. Elizabeth was asking the owner about a different painting now, her gave shifted to be briefly before focusing on the shopkeeper.

"You've give me so much to think about...I..I feel a trifle bit woozy, may I come back tomorrow For further education?" she asked the shopkeeper.

He gave her a smile, "Of course madam, we always welcome those with a keen eye for art." he said as she met me at the door.

When the door closed behind us she looked at me questionably, "Find it?" she asked.

I shook my head, "We still have the last store to check out." I said beginning to walk in the direction where the store advertisements pointed

"And if that proves to be fruitless?" she asked, albeit with a little frustration.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. By the way, nice curious girl routine back there, almost had me convinced." I complemented.

She smirked, "Thanks, though I think my 'woozy' ending was a little far fetched." she said as we descended the stairs.

"You pull it off." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, one last place to check before we need to start improvising." she said as she lead the way.

As we approached the record store, my eyes drifted to the guitar in the window. I smiled, I remembered how in Columbia we found a place to rest for a while, Elizabeth sung 'Will the Circle be Unbroken' while I played a guitar. As we entered the shop, Elizabeth approached a phonograph while I walked up tithe front desk. "Hey pal, see the girl I walked in with? Can you give her the star treatment?" I asked.

The man looked towards Elizabeth, who was humming as a song played, and stood at attention, "Of course sir." he said all too readily.

Elizabeth was gonna play this guy like a fiddle.

"What is this piece?" she asked sultry. I froze in my tracks towards the back room.

The man cleared his throat, "It's by Trennae, but of corse, covered my Mr. Reinheart." he said nervously. I know I had to find that mask but I was way too distracted by the voice Elizabeth was using.

"It's lovely, isn't it lovely?" she asked the man with that tone.

Both me and the an where sweating as the words rolled off her tongue, "Oh...yes." he replied quietly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out a small purr, "Music does something to me, especially something in this vein...it's almost primal isn't it? Part of us that exists before thought, before logic. Purely...sensual." she said sliding a hand over her chest.

I bit down on my knuckles, god Elizabeth, "The...finest music...touches us in places..." the clerk began.

"That we never knew existed. Can you turn it up?" she asked. I'm gonna lose it if she keeps this up! The man didn't hesitate to increase the volume, "Ohhh yes! It's so powerful and masculine. One just feels the urge to surrenderrr." she purred as she leaned forward and unwound her shoulders.

Don't imagine Elizabeth undressing, don't imagine Elizabeth undressing, don't imagine Elizabeth undressing!

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I headed behind the counter and into the back room. Thank god Elizabeth told the guy to turn up the music because made a little racket looking for the box. "Oh please tell me I didn't leave Elizabeth alone with some random guy when she was talking all sexy not to find a goddam mask!" I hissed.

Moving into the back room I nearly shouted in rejoice when I found the Cohen box. Be inside, be inside, be inside! I opened the box and found a white bunny mask. Ok I'm glad we found it in all but in all honesty...why? Why does it have to be a bunny and not a regular mask?

I returned to the front of the store, Elizabeth turned my way as I waved the mask triumphantly. She began to pant ,"Oh my...I..I must go! Even one more note shall prove my undoing." Elizabeth said, That makes two of us.

She was smiling when she met me outside the store, "Perfect! Now we-" I stopped her by taking her hand and leading her into as secluded corner and smashed my lips into her. She was surprised by the unexpected show of affection but returned it. I ran my tongue across her lips repetitively, trying to get in. Elizabeth granted me access, she let out a quite moan as I gently pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. I connected my tongue on the tip of her's and ran it up the length of it, another moan, this one was louder than the first. I placed my hand on her waist as she slid her's up my chest and into my shoulder.

I had warning bells going off in my head, damn. Later Harper, later. When I pulled away she was blushing, "Wha-" she started but I planted another small kiss on her lips, silencing her for the moment.

I pulled away again, "You really know how to get a guy going Elizabeth. You know that?" I asked playfully, making her blush increase. I backed up and pulled out the mask, "Good news is that I found our lost invite."

Elizabeth smiled, "Ok then. Let's go see artist." she said heading out of the corner. Before we went back out to the streets Elizabeth turned to face me, "And don't worry Jacob." she leaned in close, "Your the only person I'll talk like that for." she said with that sultry voice. Lord give me strength, I'm in love with this girl so much it's not even close to funny.

As we retraced our steps towards Cohen's I held the mask in my hands. I was gonna feel ridiculous with this thing on, "So how does this Cohen guy lead us to Comstock exactly?" I asked. I didn't expect Comstock to be a fan or friend of this guy if that was the case.

"Comstock is looking for Sally. And Cohen knows where she's at. So we find Comstock whose probably looking for her." Elizabeth explained. The idea was fairly simple, like baiting a mousetrap with cheese.

"Wait, then what happens to the girl? We can't just leave her on the streets. Especially in place that turn little girls into ADAM factories." I said, recalling the small children we saw earlier. If killing Comstock meant we leave a girl to rot then Comstock can live a long, unhealthy life for all I care.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. She was silent for a minute before speaking up, "I didn't even think of what would happen to her. I assumed that the law enforcement would take care of her." she said, realizing she hadn't thought everything through.

I merely shrugged, "So? She goes to the local orphanage, hopefully gets a loving family. It's not a far fetched idea." I explained. Most of the kids from the my mom's orphanage get to be in good families. Hell just last week one of the boys that got adopted visited the orphanage with his adoptive mom and dad.

Elizabeth looked at me with a small bit of panic in her eyes as she shook her head, "Jacob the only orphanage was Fontaine's, and Ryan shut it down alongside all his other businesses." I felt a sense of dread pass over me.

"And the kids?" I asked, they couldn't have just...

Elizabeth shut her eyes as she bowed her head slightly, "You saw what they did to the girls. I don't know what they did to the boys." she explained solemnly.

I can't believe this. I mean yes, kids sometimes run away from orphanages, but that's their choice to do so. But when they just get...left out on the street? That's just unacceptable. I got a good mind to barge into this Ryan guy's office and put my boot down his throat!

"Jacob I know that look. You can't do anything this time." Elizabeth said woefully at the look on my face. I walked over to the railing and looked out at Cohen's place a few yards away.

"Like hell. We can't just-" I started but Elizabeth put a hand on my back, stopping me.

"Jacob. It would be the Vox Populi revolution all over again. We can't interfere with something on that scale." she said. She knew that it'd just be another bloodbath like the one in Columbia, and I knew that we both didn't want that.

I let out a sigh of frustration, "Don't worry. Ryan will get what's coming to him. Just not now, but later." Elizabeth said reassuringly. Something told me that she knew that was a fact, I looked over my shoulder and gave her a smirk.

Holding out my hand she gladly took it, "Come on, we got a party to get to darling." I said with that of a gentleman. She smiled as she grasped my hand. As we walked on the red carpet towards the door, I put the mask over my face. "Well, how do I look?" I asked , knowing the answer would be pretty stupid.

Elizabeth looked a me amusingly, "You want what I think or what everyone else probably thinks?" she asked jokingly. "Because I think you look nice." she said politely.

"Honesty Elizabeth." I demanded.

Her smile widened a little, "Ok maybe a little funny but it's not that bad. Your...ears are...nice." she said trying not to laugh. Never again, will I do something stupid to kill a horrible person.

As we got to the blast door I solidly thumped my fist against the metal. The small slit in the door opened, "Ah, come in sir. You and your guest are welcome." the doorman said. Closing the slit , I heard the locks click as the door slid open and a bright light shined out. I cautiously stepped forward with Elizabeth's arm in mine.

...

The room was white. I mean completely white, like new tile floor that no one has ever stepped on white. "Ok...I'm a little afraid to move not gonna lie." I said to Elizabeth through this ridiculous mask. She stepped forward, solid ground.

"Come on, let's find our man." Elizabeth said as we headed to the other ending the room. I could make out some distinctive shapes if I squinted my eyes, one was a man, the other was...a hand? I don't art at all, but I just wish that anyone walking on the street could see what it means without getting a headache.

"So what do you know about this guy?" I asked saws traversed across the clear floor. I realized I had no idea what this guy was really like, for all I know this guy could be the third Lutece.

"He's eccentric to say the least. Very, very passionate about his art so don't bad talk any of his works." Elizabeth cautioned me. This guy's a artist, how dangerous could this guy possibly be? Elizabeth 'a making him sound like handyman level dangerous, when this guy just sounds like a regular struggling artist.

When we reached the other end of the room, one of Cohen 's servants turned to the wall and cranked a leaver, a small doorway sold up in the corner of the room. The hallway was dark, no trace of light whatsoever. Now I was a little uneasy.

Walking down the hall, I grasped Elizabeth's ran a little tighter. Especially when the door shut behind us, "And this is the part in the movie when the lights turn on and the room is covered in something gross." I muttered.

Elizabeth smacked my chest, "Do you have to say that!" she hissed at me. Smooth, real smooth Harper.

"And you got me here to protect you." That and my old friends, Smith and Wesson. Yes I quoted Clint Eastwood, who hasn't?

Suddenly lights chimed on ahead of us I'm the shape of my rabbit mask. Creepy, not as bad as blood or something everywhere but still creepy in its own right.

Me and Elizabeth continued forward as the lights flashed on as we made our way down the corridor. I at the end of the hallway, a door slid up to the sound of a piano playing. "Dance, dance, move!" A voice called. The silhouettes of two people dancing came into focus.

When we entered the room, two plaster heads had a man's face projected onto them, it must have been Cohen. He wore lipstick, had a pale convection and a small mustache painted on his upper lip. "And you worked for this nut job?" I asked in a whisper.

"Trust me I regret every minute of it." she said, leading to the rail. I saw a rabbit hop away from us as we invaded it's territory. Looking down we saw two dancers hooked up to what looked like harnesses in the center of a platform surrounded by water. The other guests watched in amusement, maybe this guy was just a bit weird with a style that people now don't recognize.

Heading to the left , we descended the stairs, passing two giant hands that reminded me of the picture at the Vatican of man and god. Except they both had chains. "Be the Conduit ! Open yourselves up to the music! To the sprit if the eternal!" Cohen shouted.

I got a better look at the people performing now, one was dressed as the moon, the other the sun. Cohen looked frustrated, "No...Why do you fail in this fashion! To embarrass me in front of my muse? My muse shall not be mocked!"

I really hope he wasn't talking about Elizabeth. She's my muse! Whatever the hell that means, but I know that it's romantic!

The music stopped, "Fitzpatrick! The stick!"

"SANDER FOR GODS SAKE!"

A electrical ran across the floor and traveled to the pair on the podium. Oh god no. They let out screams as Cohen shouted, "MY MUSE SHALL NOT BE MOCKED!" Over their screams.

Jesus Christ! This guy is just like Slate! A madman obsessed with something. I turned to Elizabeth's shocked expression, "We should go. Now." I said.

She shook her head, "No we can't. This is our only way to find Comstock Jacob, we have to do this." she said with determination. I could almost applaud her for it of I wasn't so scared right now.

I felt Elizabeth pull me down the rest of the stairs. I could hear Cohen start to get upset, "There's no room in Rapture any more for the artist." I gulped, when I was in a rut I did something to cheer me up, I don't fucking electrocute people !

Ok...shock jockey but that's different!

Elizabeth lead me around the 'stage' and to Cohen, what shocked me was that no one was panicking about what he just did, like it was perfectly natural for that to have happened to someone.

I looked at the artist with his head in his arm. I took a breath and exhaled it. Let's do this. I slid the mask off my face so he could see me eye to eye. Before I could speak his head snapped up to mine, "WHO ARE YOU?" He asked loudly.

"Jacob Harper." I said automatically, damn it! He startled me.

"Is that right?" he asked more slowly and quieter as he tilted his head to the right, "My...this one's a real biscuit." huh? "Isn't he a biscuit ladies?" he asked the females in the room. Elizabeth shot them all a glare, I could almost smile if it wasn't for the weirdo in front of me.

"I'm here to ask a few questions." I explained, trying not to blush at all the girls' giggles.

"Questions! Yes, Yes! It is the work if man to ask, it is the work of the artist, to answer." he said, I knew that phrase.

"Picasso right?" I asked, Cohen actually smiled.

"Yes! And do you know what it means?" he asked me with enthusiasm.

"It means...people ask questions and give their own answers, but a artist gives the naked truth to the question." I said, remembering from when I did a report on the artist in high school.

He patted my shoulder, "Yes! Exactly! But the other man didn't see it as you did , no no no!" he said. Other man? Wait...

"Who was the other man?" I asked. Hoping I 'd get the answer I wanted.

He gave me a crooked smile, Elizabeth shot me a worried glance, "You should know. You both have the same name after all."

So Elizabeth was right, Comstock did go after Sally through Cohen. "Then you know the girl he's after. Have you seen her?" Elizabeth asked, joining the conversation.

Cohen looked to his painting, it looked like something out of a nightmare, "We artists see more than most." he said plainly.

He turned his head at Elizabeth, "You are more than you claim to be little songbird. Are you not?" I gulped at that, did he know? He turned to me, "Watch this one Harper, she'll take you places you don't want to go." he said pointing to Elizabeth. That was a flat out lie, if I had to, I'd fallow her to the ends of the earth.

"But I know that child in the photograph is important to you, as much it was to the other. So many children, flit-flit-flit-flit away." he leaned in close to me, "I know where the girl is, and I will send you to her." Ok maybe this guy isn't so bad if your on his good side.

"In exchange, all I ask, is a dance." Oh hell no.

But the word dance bounced off the walls, the guests started to chant the word over and over repetitively, urging us to partake. Elizabeth's eyes drifted around the room, observing the crowd as I turned my attention to Cohen, "Look, no offense in any way meant, but I'm not exactly comfortable playing the electric slide on a lightning rod!"

He backed up grinning, "I see something in you two...art strips away the surface. Show me who you are! And I will show you where to go." Elizabeth walked out to the center of the stage. I looked to Cohen, I was willing to put my life on the line in there but I didn't want Elizabeth getting hurt!

"Mr. Cohen please, I-" I started but I was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Jacob. Dance with me." she said fearlessly.

I looked around the room briefly before meeting her eyes. I swallowed and strode out to the dance floor. My mom taught me how to dance back in high school for when I found a girl, sad to say that didn't happen for a while, but I remembered the lessons. I clasped my left hand in her's and wrapped my right around her waist, she put her hand on my shoulder.

Her azure eyes looked back at my green ones, "I don't want to think if what he'd rather think of us to do." she said. I hadn't exactly thought of the alternatives, he could do any number of things to us that made this dance look like the better option.

"Fitzpatrick."

Our legs moved in harmony, I glanced over her shoulder to see Cohen hard at work. "Beauty, and pain, they can be no more separated than birth, and blood ." he said sound for everyone to hear.

Beauty and pain? I looked at Elizabeth's downcast face, "Well he's not calling me beautiful. At least I really, really hope not." I joked. Elizabeth's eyes met mine again, they looked so much more beautiful right now than ever before.

"Jacob...I'm sorry. For getting you involved in all this." she said apologetically. She was apologizing?!

"Elizabeth, I know we exactly haven't had the most time together, but you should know by now that I'll always jump in to help you. I don't care if it's dangerous, as long as your safe, that's all I care about." I said as I drew her body closer to mine.

She gave me a small smile, "When this is all said and done, I hope-" she started.

"No, No No No !"

I turned to Cohen, "Hey! She's trying to tell me something , shush!" I called back .

"Fitzpatrick !"

I tried to push Elizabeth off the platform but it happened to quickly. "GAAAAHHHH!" we cried out as we fell to the floor In a heap. I've been shocked before, I had a bad outlet a few months ago and I pugged a charger in and...you can guess. But this felt and stung much worse.

My sight was fading, Cohen was over both of us, "I see suffering in you. I know how to shine light on your pain." Elizabeth let out a whimper but refused to cry out for him, "The moth shall become a butterfly."

Before I blacked out I grapes his collar, "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch."

He smiled as I blacked out.

...

I felt something shaking me, Mom, please just ten more minutes, that's all I need right now.

"Jacob, Jacob. Jacob!" I recognized that voice. I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth over me, relief washed over her, "Oh thank god. Are you okay?" she asked me.

I felt far from ok, but I was just glad she was alive, "I'm fine...haven't we done this before?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me, "Yea, we have. But not like this." she said as she bent down and kissed my forehead. I looked around and saw we where in a familiar looking sphere.

"Shit. This thing again?" I asked, recalling our last ride in one of these. Before Elizabeth could respond the radio came to life.

'_Pain and beauty. To the artist they are eternal lovers.' _

I felt a small blush rose to my cheeks at the idea of 'eternal lovers'. "Cohen?" I asked standing up. The city limits came into view as we went down.

'_Im sending you to your little one. No need to thank me . In fact I don't think you ever will_.'

I didn't like the sound if that at all. As we sunk deeper into the ocean, I felt myself get ready, my shield never exactly died but it was weaker than it had been in Columbia, but I saw the yellow cracks in my eyes, showing that my oldest friend hadn't left me yet. When the lights were blocked out I felt Elizabeth brush up against me.

The light outside the sphere chimed on, showing the sea floor. We went down deeper past that, Elizabeth glanced at me nervously. "You okay?" she asked, recalling my fear of water. Thankfully I've learned that they thought things through with Rapture, I wasn't going to drown unless I wanted to. As the lights shined on Fontaine's department store I felt my gut tug a little, if Sally and Comstock where here, then we definitely have our work cut out for us.

_'Last I herd, the girl was in the housewares section of the store. Good luck, you'll need it.' _

I repay Cohen for his kindness later, right now we had a girl to find. Elizabeth pointed to the tubes that connected the buildings, "That's our ticket to the housewares section. But..." she started.

"But it'll be more hard then it seems? Sweetheart this isn't my first time in a impossible city. Let's play it by ear, like always." I said as I pulled my hand cannon out from my coat. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

As we neared the docking Elizabeth spoke up, "Takes a cold sonofvabitch to do that huh?" she asked.

"Do what exactly?" I asked.

"Burial at Sea." she replied. It fit the situation pretty well as a matter of fact.

"Not sure if you've realized yet Elizabeth, but I think in Rapture, we're all buried at sea." I said as the sphere began to dock.

Into the fray once more right?

**AN: I found out recently that Sander Cohen is in fact Homosexual, I was a bit surprised to be honest, but then again there's like over 9000 guy/guy fanfics for Bioshock so yeah, shouldn't be that surprised.**

**And I looked it up and Picasso did say Sander's quote. And if anyone is wondering why Cohen let Comstock go after Sally I'll explain it later in the story. **

**So next time: Splicers, Plasmids, and Winter Wonderlands **

**As always thank you all for reading and reviews are always appreciated**.


	5. Chapter 5

Another vigor hunt.

_'facing demons is hard. But defeating them is absolutely necessary.'-unknown_

The stench that reached our noses when the doors opened wasn't pleasant in the slightest. Imagine a pile of horse crap wrapped in a carcass then got prayed on by a skunk. "Jesus! How hasn't everyone suffocated to death?" I questioned as me and Elizabeth and me covered out nose.

The station was a little flooded with water, and the darkness around us added to the gloomy feel of this place. Carefully stepping out of the sphere that brought us to the ghostly place, I looked around and saw it was safe. For now at least, "How many bullets you have left?" Elizabeth asked me.

I opened up the chamber and inwardly swore, "I only got six. Hopefully I'll only need one though." I said. That was all that I needed, one clean shot to the head and this was all a thing of the past. "Okay, be careful, remember hearing people say this is a prison or something." I said cautiously, walking away from the sphere with Elizabeth right behind me.

Walking up the stairs, the left side was blocked by ice. "Damn." I said in awe. I didn't know what did this but I didn't look forward to finding out with just a clip for my hand cannon.

"Come on, this way." Elizabeth said, heading to the right stairwell. I noticed that our 'dance' with Cohen hadn't left her without scratches. She had a few small cuts over her face bit they'd heal up after a while. Her top had a small tears on her shirts arms and below her neck, along with a black scuff ontop the right of her...chest.

Circling around the wall, I saw a freight hook over a shut gate, "Looks like that's the only way over." Elizabeth stated. I couldn't pry the gate open , it looked like it was welded shut by something. "Let's look around for a way around it." Elizabeth said as she went to the left.

What I wouldn't give for my shy hook right now. It wasn't exactly a clean killer but it saved my life a good number of times and I can't say it wasn't useful outside of combat. "Jacob come look at this!" Elizabeth called out. I ran to see what she found was a man frozen upside down.

"How the hell?" I asked bemused by the man. But I saw what he he'd in his cold dead hand, "Son if a bitch, a skyhook !" I said prying the old friend from the corpse. The design was completely different , the thing was more metal than leather and wood, and it said air grabber on the side.

"Constants and variables right?" Elizabeth asked as she picked another one out from the hands of another frozen victim. Heading back towards the gate, I jumped towards the hook and latched on to it.

Just like old times.

"Give me the frosty!" Of course it wouldn't be like the old times if something didn't ruin my moment. I tried to drop down but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth called up with a bit of worry.

I tried to move the air grabber, "Fucking thing is jammed or something!" as I said this, a man with what looked like ice all loved his skin jumped out if a open gate in the wall. Ahead if him was a burst open pipe that spewed water to the other side.

He threw something at it and the water froze, forming a bridge.

Ok, gotta say it, cool.

As he ran across two people with boxes on their heads ran after him. Turning, the man threw another ice ball at him and froze him in his place! As he ran to the elevator, the man was thawed out by his buddy who ran to the elevator as it shut.

I felt myself jerk down, I looked up and saw the air grabber was working again. "Ok, let's do this." I dropped to the floor in a crouch and crept my way towards the two. I heard Elizabeth land behind me, thankfully the two men where two preoccupied with the elevator to notice us. I crept behind the first man and pulled out my air grabber.

I stood up and pulled his head back with my free hand as I spun up the air grabber with the other, I slashed the hooks over the man's throat before he could scream. His friend turned to me at the sound of a body falling. I nearly gagged.

You know that movie 'The Hills Have Eyes'? Well this guy looked exactly like one of the mutants, disfigured horribly. He pulled out a display model's leg and tried to swing it at me but my hand cannon took care of him. When he crumbled to the floor I felt a small wave if nausea come over me.

"Hey are you alright?" Elizabeth asked with concern. It had been so long since I killed someone that I must have lost my...taste for it I guess.

Thank god I didn't throw up, "Just getting back in the swing of things ya know?" I said as I searched the bodies for bullets. I found five pare ones and another to fill my clip up.

"That was...different. With the air grabber I mean." she said, trying not to sound thrilled I was killing again.

"We don't have allot of bullets, need to use sparingly is all." I said standing up. I looked out the window to the housewares section of the department store. "Those trams look like they lead right to the stores, let's find it and get there." I said.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes trailed down to the men, "I heard of these people. They call them splicers." Elizabeth explained.

"Splicers?" I questioned. What kind of silly name is that? Ok granted Handyman and Fireman are abit corny but still.

"It's what happens to people who get addicted to plasmids. They go insane and lose their sense if reason." she said looking down sadly at the men.

Jesus. Maybe the same thing happened to the people that use Vigors back in Columbia? That could be the reason for the fireman, he does his job and gets a fix in return. "Let's go Elizabeth. We have a little girl to find." I said hitting the elevator button.

As the elevator descended I felt my joints ache, whatever Cohen did to us made me feel like I got the crap kicked out of me. I guess I should be glad that my shield protected me but the thing has a tendency to short out sometimes. Like back in Columbia I had to get us tickets for the First Lady airship and the teller drove a knife through my hand. I should get a refund for this thing when this is all over.

Out the corner if my eye I saw Elizabeth staring at me, "What is it?" I asked, I hope I don't have any blood on my face or something. That'd be to much like Daisy Fitzroy.

"Nothing. It's just...you kind of look like a mess." she said gesturing to my cloths. Looking down I saw she was right, I had a small tear in my jeans on my kneecap, my jacket had a few dark patches on it, and my shirt was a little torn.

"Yep. But who cares, you've seen me in worse conditions." I stated, recalling when I had a dislocated joint or a bit of wood stuck in my skin.

"True. I can only imagine all the injuries you had ." she said wistfully.

I let out a chuckle, "Ah yes the good old days, I was getting smacked around like a thing of raw meat and Rocky was my bully."

Elizabeth looked at me with confusion. Right, Elizabeth never did see films or anything, just books. "Sorry. Don't know who this 'Rocky ' is, but I'll take your word for it."

I rolled my eyes, "First thing we do when we get out of here is I'm sitting you down in front of a TV and show you all the good movies I have." I said.

Elizabeth smiled, "If they're really that good as you say." she said skeptically.

As the doors opened we both crouched down, there was a splicer taking to someone who wasn't there up ahead. Ducking behind a counter, I peeked over and saw the tram line just beyond her! Alright, hand in there Sally we're on our way.

Sneaking up behind the girl, I embedded my air grabber in the back of her head. Unfortunately I didn't see her friend a few feet away, I pulled the air grabber out of her head and used it to block the other man's strike. I turned my pistol around in my hand and hit him in the side of the face with it, knocking him off balance.

I drove the air grabber into his throat and snapped it.

"Die!" I turned in time to see a third man about to hit me. I was about to shoot him bit neither if us saw the air grabber clock him on the side if his head. I turned to see Elizabeth readying for another strike , before the man could ready himself, I got a clean shot at his head.

I turned my head to Elizabeth, "Thanks...you didn't need to jump in you know." I sad, trying to be polite.

She lowered her air grabber, "Like I said, I'm not a defenseless girl anymore." she said, her eyes drifting to the tram station.

I was about to speak up when her eyes widened. "Damn it." she swore.

I looks and saw what she meant, the bridge to the other side was out and a burst pipe was spraying water ice the other side, "Shit. Well I don't suppose we can't persuade frosty to help us out." I supplied.

Elizabeth gave me a small grin, "I have no doubt you'll be persuasive." she said.

Heading to the right of the room, Elizabeth pointed to a nearby sign, "Look at this, Rapture ice rink. Top floor." she said triumphantly.

I smirked, "What better place to find a snowman. Come on let's go." I said heading to the door that lead to the stars. Little problem, it was locked. "Hey Elizabeth, want to take a peek at this?" I asked.

She looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Have matters progressed so little? I could break this with a rake pick." she said as she went to work.

When the lock fell to the flood I gave her a smile, "Have I mentioned that I love that you can do that?" I asked as I pushed the door open. The wall opposite was another door with men frozen to the wall, "Oh wow, where could the man have gone to?" I asked sarcastically.

As I was about to open the door a blue container caught my eye. No way. Pulling the bottle out from the snow I grinned wildly at what I had found. A bottle of salts!

"A EVE bottle?" Elizabeth questioned. She looked at the bottle next to me, the thin looked exactly like a salts bottle but with EVE on the label instead.

"Let me guess, EVE is the salts for plasmids?" I asked, remembering the whole constants and variables thing that the twins always takes about.

Elizabeth nodded, "Just about. Jacob...what are you thinking? " She asked with a eyebrow raised. I popped the lid of the drink, "No! Jacob if you do that then what's stopping you from turning into a splicer?" she questioned snatching the bottle from my hands.

"Elizabeth I've taken like a shitload of Vigors, how is this any different?" I asked.

"Apart from the genetic side effects?" she asked sarcastically. I let out a sigh, I knew what the risks where bit these guys are like dug attics, and I have a prescription for the stuff...in a sense.

"Elizabeth, you know we need my Vigors, and as things are right now I think we both know that salts is just another name for EVE." I said, holding out my hand.

She thought it over for a moment and let out a sigh, "Fine. Just be careful, please?" she asked.

I shot her a smile, "Of corse Elizabeth." I said gulping the drink down.

Not gonna lie, did not taste the same as I remembered, "Well...do you feel at different?" Elizabeth asked with care.

I shook my head, "It just tastes...tasteless. Guess that's the only real difference with salts." I said looking down at my hand. I thought of devil's kiss, how I had lava under my control when I had it. My skin boiled and turned orange!

"Yes! I'm back!" I said calling away the vigor. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, grateful that I wasn't a splicer now. Opening the doors, I crouched down when I saw three splicers on the other side of a display.

Moving to the corner of the glass case, I threw a devils kiss at the three, it blew but they where still standing! Two of them rushed me while one headed up the stairs. As I backed up I saw a red gas can by the glass case. Firing at it, it blew one of the attackers away while I killed the other one with a air grabber strike to the face.

Now where's the other one?

I felt hot lead hit my back. Turning, I quickly fired twice at the attacker. She fell dead to the floor while the other behind her charged. Thinking quickly I touched my hand to the damp floor and sent a electrical charge through the ground to her. Thank god for insulated boots.

"Are you okay? Did she hit you?" Elizabeth asked with a small bit of worry at my hurt expression.

I shook my head, "Damn shield isn't what it used to be is all." I said standing up straight. Looking to 'the Daily Bread' where the splicers where trying to get into , I figured it was worth a look. As Elizabeth worked on the lock I reloaded my gun. When did I get so...frail? I was unstoppable against whole squads in Columbia but here I nearly got my ass kicked by three drug addicts!

"There, done." Elizabeth said as she finished the lock. Opening the door, I raised my pistol readily, waiting for anyone to try and attack. Moving into the restaurant slowly I came across a body with a...oh thank you god!

Moving the arm of the body aside, I felt myself smirk as I picked up the Tommy Gun. "Why are you ogling that gun?" Elizabeth asked, slightly amused by my gawking.

"This is like the most famous gun in history. And I've only seen them in movies so this is pretty cool for me." I said as I loaded the gun with the round clip and pulling the slide back. Elizabeth shook her head but said nothing.

The noise up ahead of us caused me to raise my new gun. I turned to Elizabeth and put my finger up to my lips. Slowly moving forward, I stopped at the top of the stairs, Splicers. Well this wasn't on the way to where we had to go, so we backtracked to the door, once we were out of the store, we headed up the stairs by the restaurant.

Two splicers behind the counter where roasted by my Devil's Kiss grenade, two more came down from the stairs to my left. I raised the tommy gun ad aimed at there head and fired three shots each. Their bodies tumbled down the stairs, heading up the stairway we found the stairwell to the top floor. Bad news it that steps were missing, a lot of steps, "Look up there." Elizabeth said, pointing to a freight hook.

"Nice, I'll go first and make sure it's clear." I said drawing my air grabber. Running towards the hole, I jumped through the air and hooked onto the hook. Before I jumped down I heard voices and gunshots ahead of me. Reading my machine gun, I jumped down to the ground and saw two groups of splicers in a firefight. Well better them than me right?

Elizabeth landed behind me, "Well that's new." she said as we watched the firefight unfold. "Let's sit back and let them fight it out. Then we'll take care of any stragglers." she planned out.

I nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a good a plan as any. And who knows, maybe they'll wipe each other out." I said hopefully, god that sounds bad out of context.

After the two got their numbers down, I took care of the remaining three with my tommy gun. I was running low on ammo for the weapon and only had two hand cannon clips. Walking around a display case, I didn't see the turret on the other side, thinking quickly, I ran into the clothing store for cover with Elizabeth in front of me.

"Christ! I can't let my guard down for a second can I?" I asked as we hid behind a counter.

Elizabeth let out a sigh as she rested against the wood, "It's almost worse than Columbia. At least we don't have Ryan ordering people to kill us." she supplied.

I'd hate to say but she's wrong, it is worse than Columbia, at least there Elizabeth had a idea of the layout, here we're walking around clueless, low on ammo, EVE, and my shield is weaker than ever. I heard a small explosion over the counter, peeking up I saw five splicers destroy the turret that drove us in here.

I only had a small clip of my Tommy gun, at least I had my Vigors. Bringing Devil's Kiss out, I threw the grenade into the center of the crowd, they scattered towards us as a few got minor burns. I fired my tommy gun into two men until I ran our of ammo, switching to my hand cannon I fired two shots on the third as his bullet nicked my shoulder and shattered my shield. Dammit!

Reloading my gun, I got head shots on the last two as my shield regenerated. "Assholes." I muttered as I got up from our spot.

Elizabeth wiped sweat off her brow, "What's wrong with these people? Are they even a bit of reason?" Elizabeth asked as we walked over their corpses. I can't imagine 1912 having a lot of junkies so this must be the first time she's really seen addiction.

"When you get addicted to something, you'll do whatever it takes to get more of it. Doesn't matter how cruel the act is, as long as they get a fix, they'll do what they need to do." I explained as I looted the bodies for ammo and such.

Elizabeth shook her head with a scowl, "It just makes them animals. They just use their primal instincts to survive." she said, her gaze landing on one of our fallen foes.

I shrugged, "They just need help Elizabeth, no matter where you go you'll see people who indulge in what they want. Even if it's not healthy at all for them. Who knows, maybe these people just needed help. But no one knew how to." I said sadly, splicers were just addicts, and they just needed to break it.

"You almost sound sympathetic." Elizabeth commented as we exited the clothing store.

I signed, "Back in High School, I kept noticing these other teens that looked off. And when I looked at them, really looked at them, I saw things. I saw cuts on some peoples wrists, I smelled drugs on them, I heard the things they said. And it showed that everyone has their own demons. And most people don't want to confront them." I explained. It just shows that of you want a taste of the real world, public schools are good places to start.

Elizabeth gave me a worried look, "What's your demon then?" she asked. That was tough question, obviously killing was one, it seemed that wherever I go people die. But that was for self defense...at least most of the time.

"Revenge is mine...and I don't want it to be yours either Elizabeth." I said as the door in front of us slid up.

Yep, we're on the right track. Frosty had definitely been here. Walking past the frozen splicers, I pulled the leaver down and waited for the door to open. "Jacob...if you've taught me anything, is that we don't chose our demons, they chose us." Elizabeth said putting a hand on my arm.

I sighed, "Yeah...I still need to confront mine." I said as the door opened. Loading a new clip in the tommy gun, I moved forward cautiously. Circling around a statue of Ryan, I looked over the railing to see the trams below us. I looked up and saw Pneumo lines leading up the top floor.

"Jacob, come look at this." Elizabeth called out. I turned and saw her by a elevator, "It looks like the circuits where disconnected. If only we had a electric superpower." she said sarcastically.

"I can take the hint." I said, giving the controls a quick zap. "We'll take it back down to the ground floor when we get the Vigor." I surmised.

"Actually it's Plasmid." Elizabeth corrected with a smile.

"Tamato tomato. Constants and variables and all that crap right?" I asked. Hey of it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck right?

Drawing my air grabber, I took a running jump up to the lines above our heads. I landed on the top floor as splicers exited the ice rink. Obviously that would be just my luck.

Ducking behind a trash can, I drew my tommy gun as they noticed me and got a headshot in on one of them. As they charged towards me, I nailed two in their heads and one in both his kneecaps, he tripped one up but he still was coming. A woman with a gun bigger than her hands fired at me and broke my shield! I need to get this thing renewed at some point.

I pulled the trigger on my gun and it clicked. Out of ammo, switching to my hand cannon, I was tackled to the ground by a splicer! "Give it to me! It's mine!" he shouted as he raised a hand to strike.

He left his guy wide open for me to slug it. He clutched his stomach as he tried to get the wind back in him. Elizabeth ran over to us and swung the air grabber at his head, knocking him off me. When he was on the ground, I scrambled up and grabbed my fallen air grabber. Before he could get it, I slammed it into his eyes and spun it, it was really messy.

Luckily none of it got on me or Elizabeth. The woman who broke my shield got a fave full of lead from my revolver.

When the coast was clear I let out a sigh of relief, "You ok?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

I gave her a smile, "Who me? It's going to take much more than a hophead to take me down Elizabeth."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, we still have a plasmid to find." she said, leading the way. Pulling the leaver on the side of the door we waited for whatever was on the other side.

"So, where'd you learn to fight like that exactly?" I asked, curious to her being in combat with me more often.

Elizabeth folded her arms and avoided my gaze, "Like I said, I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore." she responded.

"I never thought you where." I said, "You where like my Watson to my Sherlock. Or probably the other way around intelligence wise." I said, making her lip curl into a smirk for a second.

"Jacob...after you died...I was on my own for a bit...when I was looking for my dad...some men tried to get my attention." She explained. I felt a small tug in my gut, I didn't like the idea of someone trying to put the moves on Elizabeth. "When I told him that I had someone, he persisted, physically." she said spitting out the word.

Point me at the fucker Elizabeth, I'll make sure he isn't 'physical' ever again.

I realized I said that out loud when Elizabeth gave me a startled look, "As flattering as that is, you should let me finish." I nodded and kept my mouth shut.

"It was just after Columbia. Right after you died...and he said, 'Well whoever he is isn't good enough for a thing like you'. A thing like me...that...that just broke it. All the feelings I had pent up over the last few days...and I hit him hard enough to break his nose." she said proudly.

I smiled, "And when he stood there, clutching his bloody nose, I told him, 'I'm not a thing. My name is Elizabeth, and if you try to do what you want with me, you will regret it'." she finished, a proud smile on her face.

"And ever since, I...I thought of hoe you'd act. I'd still do what I'd think was right, but I'd keep you in mind." she said, her hand brushing over the bird pendent.

I clasped my hand over hers, "That...that's a real honor Elizabeth." I said. She turned to my smiling face, "But that doesn't mean I want you charging in , air grabber blazing okay?" we both chuckled at the idea of Elizabeth facing a whole army with nothing but a skyhook.

"Ok...but if and or when you need a extra hand. Don't be afraid to ask." she said confidently. I rolled my eyes but agreed anyway.

When the door opened I expected there to be a dozen splicers or something. Not whole winter wonderland! "Unbelievable..." I said, picking up a thing of snow. It was cold to the touch.

Elizabeth shivered slightly, "It's freezing in here." she said as she avoided the large deposits of snow.

As she stood there with a occasional shiver, idealized something, "Have you ever touched snow?" I asked. Her being in her tower for all her life and not being outside, save for the last year, meant age never experienced a snowy day.

She shook her head, "When I was with my dad it snowed occasionally, but that just meant that I had to stay in so not to get a cold." she said as I walked over to her.

I quickly slid off my jacket and handed it to her. "Take it, it's nice and warm." I said assuringly. She hesitated for a moment before taking the article of clothing and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked, as she pulled the warm cloth closer to herself.

"Let's be honest, I'll probably have adrenaline running through me in a few minutes anyway right?" I asked, circling around the bust of a snowman and to the door. Sliding open revealed a glass room filled with weapons in the middle of the room. "Hello jackpot!" I said with a grin as I jolted the door controls.

The door slid open and I stepped inside, I found two clips for my tommy gun and a bottle of EVE, and another new gun. It looked identical to a carbine, "And my arsenal just got a tad bigger." I said as I slung the gun over my shoulder. After clearing out their armory, we approached the door to the ice rink.

"Now listen up! Ain't no one allowed the frosty without my say so! Got it!?" One splicer shouted. Approaching the railing, I saw the splicers were guarding a box on a bridge above the ice. Looking up, I saw Pneumo lines over the rink, "Perfect." I said grinning.

Jumping up to the lines, I surveyed the room and saw frosty guarding the vigor along with two their splicers, on either end of the bridge and two others patrolling around.

I disconnected myself from the lines and slammed my air grabber onto a man's head, killing him and alerting the whole room to my presence. The leader shouted at his men to shoot me as I jumped back up to the Pneumo lines, dogging a tea shots from the men, I repeated my actions on the two patrolling the room. One of them died from my stile to the head but the other one was still standing.

Swinging his club at me I dodged it and kicked him in the gullet, he bent down to tend to the area I hit, giving me a chance to drive the air grabber into the back of his neck and fling him down into the rink. I felt a pellet giants my shield, two of the men had broken off from guarding the vigor and where quickly approaching. Taking out my carbine, I pulled the trigger and fired three shots at him.

Didn't expect that but hey, when life give you lemons right? Or in this case tomatoes, rotten tomatoes.

I was out for the carbine so I switched back to my tommy gun. Putting it against the railing to steady, I got a clear shot at the remaining two.

The frost splicer came out from guarding the vigor and shot ice balls at me. I ducked behind cover as they hit the air where my head had been. Time to answer the age old question, does fore beat ice?

Bring out Devil's Kiss, I threw a fireball out to the splicer, making him run out from cover. As I caught up to him, he shot a barrage of ice ballast me, most of them missed me but one got my leg, freezing me to the floor. I didn't panic though, the one guy thawed himself out earlier and he didn't have fire powers, at least I don't think he did.

"Jacob catch!" Elizabeth shouted, I turned and caught the carbine clip she threw me. I reloaded my gun just as frosty was getting ready to attack. I pulled the trigger repetitively until his body fell to the floor.

Elizabeth rushed over to my side,"Are you going to be alright?" she questioned with concern in her eyes. I looked down at my frozen foot, putting my hands on the sides, I brought out devils kiss and melted the ice.

I shook the access water off my pant leg, "Yep. Now come on, we got a new vigor to get." I said as I walked onto the bridge.

"Plasmid." Elizabeth corrected with a smirk in her voice.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed as I opened the small doors to...god damnit. "Every. Fucking. Time!" I said at the empty box. That junkie drank all the old man winter!

Elizabeth took a look inside the box and frowned, "It never ceases to amaze me how bad our luck is." Elizabeth said. Amen to that sister.

Now what do we do? I guess we could look for another way across the gap, maybe some service tunnel or something. "Jacob, look." Elizabeth said with a smile, pointing into the box. Looking inside I had to squint to see what she was happy about.

A tear.

"Do yours thing sweetheart." I said. Elizabeth stepped forwards and pulled her arms apart, a flash of light later, the box had a bottle of Old Man Winter. Grasping the plasmid, I popped the top off and gulped it down. It tasted like a thing of ice cold water.

I looked down at my hands, they felt cold, like when you don't wear gloves when it's somewhere under zero degrease outside. They started to turn blue and small spikes started growing on my fist and palm. As soon as it came it was gone.

I turned to Elizabeth, "Let's go, we have a girl to find and man to kill." I said flexing my hand, getting circulation flowing again. Elizabeth gave me a nod as we headed for the exit.

Walking through the winter wonderland I felt like we were close to the end of this. "So when this is all said and done, Paris?" I offered.

Elizabeth smiled fondly, "I'd love to...but.." Oh come on! What is it? Another army of sky zealots that want to kill me? And capture her?

"But?" I asked , deciding to keep my inner ramblings just that.

"My dad, he's been worried sick about me since I told him about what I came here to do." she explained as she handed me back my jacket as we exited the rink. Riding the tubes down to the level below we landed and picked up the conversation.

"So your dad is perfectly fine with you crossing dimensions to kill one guy?" I asked. I'll admit that sounds like the coolest dad ever.

"Of course not. But once I...explained why he deserved it...he was all for it." she said as we entered the elevator and hit the switch.

The tube descended down to the main level that we arrived on, "Hey...why do you keep saying I died? I mean obviously I'm here, so I didn't die." I asked.

Elizabeth looked at me briefly before turning away, I...I didn't die right? "Jacob...you did. But like I said, there's infinite possibles. There's one where you where left handed, one where you have blue eyes. And there's one where Comstock never found you and your mother."

I...died...died...DIED! I mean sure, when I found out what needed to be done, I figured that was the end of me, but I still do g like thinking about me dying. At all. "If...if that's true then how do I...am I a real Jacob? Or am I just a fake?" I asked, not sure how to exactly word it.

"No!" Elizabeth blurted out, "No...remember what happened to those two officers at the bull yard? How their noses bled? They remembered dying, and their bodies were reacting to it." she explained. That...that would explain why it looked liked they were vibrating their entire bodies pretty fast.

"What about my scars? I still have the knife wound in my hand." I said showing her the A.D. with a slash down the middle.

She clasped her hands over it, "It was like flipping a coin. Alive, dead, remembers, forgotten. The scars are I side effect I guess." she said, running her thumb along the healed flesh.

"So...I am me...your me. Right?" I asked, my head was killing me over this, I mean it's like it was going to split open in a minute. Elizabeth leaned in and met my lips with hers, it brought a ease to my worries.

When she pulled away she held my worried face in her hands, "You are Jacob Harper. And I love you." she said with conviction and putting another kiss on my lips. "And nothing will change that."

I let our a sigh of relief. I am me, I'm the one who went through hell with her. That's all I need to know. We both jumped when the elevator dinged. I fumbled with my gun when the doors opened, thankfully the coast was clear.

We exited the elevator and approached the burst pipe. "Here goes nothing." I said as the numbness went through my hands. Shooting a ice bullet at the stream of water, the water froze over quickly, clearing the gap. "Yes! High five!" I shouted holding up my hand.

Elizabeth looked at me funny, "A what?" she asked with a laugh. How did I...dammit Jacob! How can you have not taught her that!

"It's when you hit your hand against mine in celebration." I explained. That's the best explanation I could give.

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement, "That sounds a bit juvenile." she said. I held my hand up nonetheless. She sighed and hit her hand against mine.

"And there you go. How do you feel?" I asked. So I'm a eight year old on the inside, so what?

Elizabeth slyly smiled, "It was...a little fun." she admitted, "Now, let's go." she said gesturing to the ice. I headed across first, it was solid as a ice cube.

Entering the tram station, I saw the housewares department through the window. Entering the tram I looked to Elizabeth, "Let's find Sally." I said cranking the leaver to the tram. The doors on the small sub closed and came to life, I clasped my hand over Elizabeth's as we went into the water.

...

The trip wasn't the fastest in the world but it got us there. We where about halfway there when I finally spoke up, "When we find him...what do we do? Just kill him?" I asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, that's too good for him. He's going through the same thing you did when you came to Columbia, he thinks he's Patrick Harper. But the memories are still there, we need to bring them out." she explained.

"How do we do that?" I knew first hand that it was far from a pleasant experience to remember something horrible.

"You first remembered when you redid your actions, so we do the same for Comstock. With you and me there, he'll remember." she surmised. It made sense, he was after a child then like he is now.

"Ok...then I do it. Right?" I asked, she nodded. This stupid tram was slower than molasses.

"You don't need to. I could..." she trailed off. I felt a lump in my gullet, I saw how Elizabeth was when she first killed. It was her lowest point, and I don't want to see it again.

"I'll do it. Elizabeth, this all started because if my family. And it's about time I finished it." I said as the tram began to dock. I readied my tommy gun as we pulled into the tram station. The doors slid open to show a few splicers heading for a hole in the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

It was a little girl.

Sally!

I fired into the group of splicers, one of them had her by the leg and wouldn't let go. Two of them ran right for me and Elizabeth. I threw a ice bullet at one, making him freeze in his tracks, the other one was taken care of by my hand cannon. I ran towards the girl and splicer, shattering the frozen one with my air grabber as I went by.

The last of the pair turned to me and Elizabeth with a shotgun, he wasn't aiming at me. "No!" I covered Elizabeth's body as the blast shattered my shield and drilled pellets into my back.

We fell to the ground, "Jacob! Where are you hit?" she asked in a whisper so the splicer wouldn't know we survived. I've only been shot a few times, each time was a different experience. The first one was just a graze, that just stung like a bee. Second time it happened they went straight through my arm.

This time they were stuck in my back of all places, "In the back, and they didn't go through." I replied in a lowered voice. I felt Elizabeth's hand slide up my chest, ohhhhh Harper you lucky bastard. He hand went into my jacket and clutched my hand cannon.

"I love you." I muttered. Yeah I quoted Star Wars.

I rolled off her and she fired at the splicer in the stomach. She tossed me the handgun and fired at the man's head. Goddamn this woman is my soul mate isn't she?

I was about to shoot the one who had his hands on Sally when his body was flung across the room. A shotgun's shot ring through the air, what the hell? "Sally!" A new voice called out. Who the hell?

The girl scrambled into the hole in the wall as a man with graying hair ran to the wall. Before he could grasp her, she disappeared in the dark hole. He tried to reach in and get her but wasn't fast enough.

Sally was gone.

That didn't stop me from pointing my gun at the man. He wore a brown trench coat and I couldn't see his face, "You ok kid?" he asked over his shoulder. Oh right, I was shot, better act like it.

"Just as good as can be expected. Now, who the hell are you?" I asked as Elizabeth helped me up. Obviously this guy wasn't a splicer, he still had his sanity, and he wasn't trying to kill me. The man turned to us and I nearly fell over again.

His green eyes looked at mine, his old face stared right into mine, "Name's Patrick Harper. Now your turn, who are you two?"

...

**AN: Ok who didn't see that coming, he said sarcastically. **

**Now if anyone is confused about the explanation on how the hell Jacob is alive, here's what it is: just as Booker remembered what happened in Columbia at the end of Infinite, he still remembers what his life was but has a second chance. Just as Robert experienced what booker went through in infinite, he eventually regained his memories. And the sans thing happened to Jacob.**

**I thank you all for reading and as always I ask that you leave a review, fallow, favorite or whichever you want, if you want. **


	6. Chapter 6

Housewares

_'The world we have created is a process of our thinking. It cannot be changes without changing our thinking.'-Albert Einstein_

I was dumbstruck. That's Comstock?

He looked at me with his square jaw, green eyes, and a questionable look. Oh right, he just asked who me and Elizabeth are, "My name's Jacob...Williams. This is my girlfriend, Elizabeth." I said, gesturing to the woman holding me upright with a look of spite on her face.

"Jesus kid. You ok?" Comstock asked, it must be the first time I heard him sound concerned. I was suddenly aware of the burning pain in my back. Damn splicer got me good.

"He'll be fine." Elizabeth said coldly. I winced, and it wasn't form the pain in my back. Comstock lowered his shotgun and approached us.

"Look, your boyfriend has a couple holes on his back. And last time I checked splicers aren't all that friendly, so what I suggest is that you help him while I pull lookout. Then you two help me get that girl that you made me lose." He stated gesturing to the dead splicers.

There's the Comstock I know, a huge dick to everyone, but I may have to agree with him, I'm not in my best shape. And that's saying something, all things considered.

I leaned in to Elizabeth, "I do have lead in my back. And that would take a while to get out." she looked at my back and grimaced, I must have been bleeding fairly seriously. She glanced over at Comstock briefly, and looked back at me and let out a sigh.

"Alright. Deal. But leave us while I tend to him. I'm not one for prying eyes." she said coldly at him. Comstock looked at us for a moment longer before pulling out his shotgun and going to keep watch for splicers.

Elizabeth eased me to the floor as the tram descended back I to the water, presumably to go back to its original dock. "Nice thinking with the fake name." she said as she examined my back, thank you Ash Williams. "It looks like your shield slowed the bullets down, I could get these out with tweezers." she stated as she stood.

She looked around the room until her eyes landed on the bench beside a wall, it was like a bus stop for the tram. I saw it too, a tear with some first aid kits. Opening it, she pulled one of them out and back headed towards me.

Setting down the bag beside us, she dug in and looked for the instruments, "He doesn't seem...Comstock-ish. Hell he barely looks like him." I said, it was finally hitting me that the man I just spoke with was Comstock.

It might have been the lack of beard but he looked almost nothing like him. Even his eyes where different from his! "Jacob he is Comstock you know that. Like the old saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover." she said pulling out the metal tweezers.

"Something tells me you'd read the book anyways." I joked, I could tell Elizabeth was smirking. She put one hand on my back to steady herself as she inserted the tweezers into the holes in my back. I let out a his when she spread the skin to grasp the lead bullet.

After pulling eight of them out, Elizabeth said I was fine for now. "Ok, so what now? Just go along with him and find Sally?" I asked, we didn't have that many options and Elizabeth knew it as much as I did.

"We don't have much of a choice. We'll play the couple in debt for now and when we find Sally, everything should click with him." Elizabeth suggested. It was a solid plan, at least for now.

"Your boyfriend ok miss?" Comstock asked from guarding us. I wouldn't say ok, fine maybe but not one hundred percent ok.

"Yeah I am." I called back, he re-entered the room and gave us a curious look.

"So what the hell are you two doing here of all places, your both to young to be hooked up with Atlas or Fontaine's men." He commented. Of course the one crucial bit of info we forgot and he asks it.

"We're...actually looking for you." I said, Elizabeth looked at me like I was a splicer, I have her a calming look. Comstock gestured me to continue, "We both heard about what happened to Sally, I was one of the workers at Fontaine's orphanage. I keep tabs on the girls, and when I heard about Sally...I just had to do something."

It was a pretty flimsy lie, but it's not like he'll check it out any time soon. He eyed me skeptically, "So, you both came down from Rapture to help me? And I'm supposed to buy that?" He asked skeptically. Damn it.

I then remembered something, something I kept one at all times. When I worked with mom, the other workers had to have a card validating that they're employed at the orphanage. I still have my card thank god, digging into my wallet I pulled out the card and showed it to him.

"Satisfied?" I asked as I walked over and showed him the card, blocking out my last name. Comstock seemed to relax, thank god he bought it.

"Ok. If you two are here to help me , you can start by helping me find a way to get Sally." he said looking at the air duct. I still can't believe a little girl just crawled on in there. I could actually hear her humming something from in the ducts.

Elizabeth joined me by my side. Looking down at a workman's toolbox she saw a paper sticking out, she grabbed it and read it over. "Hey...these are ventilation plans." she stated. Me and Comstock peered over her shoulder, I saw her shutter a little as Comstock looked over her shoulder.

"There are more vents like these in the electronics, the bistro, returns, the book department, and the appliances show floor." she said reading off the names from the paper. If we had two more people, like the Luteces, we could just camp out each one.

"Too many to scout out. I've been running all over trying to find her bit it's like Russian Rulett." Comstock said shaking his head. Great imaging thank you very much.

"But?" I asked hopeful.

"But that means there's only six places she could come out of." Elizabeth explained, walking over to the vent, she closed the hatch on it. "And now five." she said with a small smirk.

I caught on to the idea, "So we close all but one then wait at #6 for her to come out of. Simple." I said, this was going to be easier than I thought.

Comstock shook his head, "Tired it, Splicers will just open them back up seeing if she'll come out." he said shaking his head. I cursed under my breath, and with no way to lock the hatches they'll do the same thing.

"But this time we'll force her out." Elizabeth said. Me and Comstock gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes, "These all connect to a central heating unit. If we close them off and turn the heat up, she'll be forced through the central exhaust. That's her only exit." That went three seconds without complaints.

"You want to burn her alive!?" Comstock asked critically. I'll admit I felt a pang of jealously, he'll send a whole fucking army after me, but just a little burn on his little girl and stop everything?

Ok yeah, I seriously have daddy issues now that I think that.

"No, look I get it's...drastic, but we just make it got enough that it's uncomfortable to be in there. She's what, ten now? She won't think it's a trap." I said, easing the tension between the two.

Comstock gave me a look then let out a sigh, "Alright. It's a shitty plan but it's the only one we got. You ok to move?" he asked me. I nodded, "Ok, let's go." he said circling around the wall.

Me and Elizabeth fallowed him as the displays lighted up, making me jump a little. When we came to the door we found it locked, "Shit. Damn thing locked." Comstock muttered.

I looked to Elizabeth, "You think you can do it?" I asked.

She smiled cockily, "I'll give it a whirl." she said taking out her lock pick and pushing Comstock aside. She had the thing unlocked in under a minute, "There." she said pushing the door open.

"How the hell?" Comstock muttered in surprise.

"Let's focus on those guys Mr. Harper." Elizabeth said pointing to the splicers who we're trying to goad Sally into coming out.

"Call me Patrick." he replied as he pulled his shotgun out while I did the same with my tommy gun. "You sure that thing ain't too big for you kid?" he asked.

To show my abilities, I brought out a devil's kiss and lobbed it into the crowd of splicers while I shot at them. Two of them where hot bad by my bullets and the three of them all parishes in the flames, "That good 'nuff?" I asked over my shoulder.

He charged at me and pushed me aside, firing his shotgun into a Frosty. He looked back at me grinning, "Try watching your ass next time." he said, pleased with himself.

"Gentlemen, if your both done with your little pissing contest we have a girl to find." Elizabeth said, walking past us and closing the hatch on the vent. I gave her a apologetic look but she simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's head to the Bistro." Comstock said, heading fur the neon sign that read Bistro. Entering, we found a splicer waiting tables for corpses.

I may have been wrong when I thought this place was better than Columbia.

When she spotted us she piled out a hand cannon and was about to fire before I stopped her. "Ok, that was morbid. Let's go find that vent." I said as Comstock checked her body for spare ammo.

Two more gun tooting splicers came up the stairs with weapons drawn, Comstock ducked down behind a counter as one fired and I took a shot to the shoulder that my shield absorbed. I drew my carbine and fired three shots at one of their heads.

I dove next to Elizabeth in a booth as she fired, as I was about to spring out and shoot, Comstock's shotgun rang out and a body hit the floor. Peeking over, Comstock was still standing.

"How the hell aren't you on the floor bleeding?" He asked, referring to the bullet I took.

"Shield Plasmid that Cohen gave me." I lied, "Damn thing can't take a decent hit though without shorting out. Said it was a prototype." I added, blame it on Cohen, not like he'd believe a word Cohen said.

He rolled his eyes, "Crazy bastard. You know what he said to me, said, 'True beauty comes from horrible discoveries.' And then he sent me here with that in my head." he told us as he went down the stairs.

Maybe Cohen can see the future...nah.

At the base of the steps we saw a splicer trying to break into the kitchen. Pulling out my skyhook I crept through the water behind him and rand my hook across his neck.

When he fell, Elizabeth and Comstock joined me, "What is that in there?" Elizabeth asked, looking into the room I saw...yeah what the hell is that thing?

"They call it a radar range, think of a microwave and a flamethrower mixed together and you got a idea of what it does. Couldn't tell if it was meant for a turkey or a splicer though." Comstock said looking through the glass.

The glass on the door was bulletproof, but the lock wasn't Elizabeth proof.

As she went to work on the lock, Comstock went to close the hatch, leaving us with a moment to ourselves. "Your sure this is Comstock? Because I can't see these guys being one in the same." I whispered.

"Jacob he is. He's just playing a role like we are now. And when it comes time, we'll do what we have to." she said, focusing on the lock. When it fell to the floor I went in and picked up the radar range.

"We got company!" Comstock shouted as he ran behind the counter with weapon drawn. Time to test this thing out.

Three splicers came down the stairwell, I pulled and held the trigger on the radar gun and a red beam shot out towards one in the middle. He began to glow red and bloat. He had lights crack out of his skin before he blew up in a bloody mess.

Ok...that's incredibly messy.

I walked over to Comstock and handed it to him, "Here, go nuts man." he grasped it and smirked at his new gun.

"Can't take the blood kid?" he asked as he clipped it to his belt. Making a odd looking shape under his coat.

"I don't want to get anymore bloody than I need to." I explained as I drew my tommy gun. I mean yes, I have been quite literally covered in blood at some points but I didn't enjoy the experience.

Heading back into the electronics part of the department store we hung a left and headed into the appliances part of the store. "We have three left to go. Maybe we could split up and find them and meet back here?" Comstock suggested as we waited for the door to open .

"No." I said automatically, "I mean, Elizabeth doesn't have a gun, and I don't feel...comfortable letting Elizabeth out of my sight." I added when Comstock gave me a look.

Elizabeth turned her head to Comstock, "He's right. For the wrong reasons but he's right." Hey! Whose side are you on? "We have safety in numbers, so I think it's best we stick together Mr. Harper." she suggested.

The doors slid open and we stepped through, "I've done fine on my own. Tell you what, you two get these two up ahead and I'll get the last one at the end of the hall and meet you two at the toy store." he suggested.

Elizabeth looked over to my unsure face, "It would help us cover more ground. And he can take care of himself." she said. I caught the hint in her voice, 'And we can talk about other things'.

I looked at Comstock, "You sure you can get the other gate?" I asked. We where at a fork in the road, on the far side, it lead to the toy store. The other to the other vents.

"Hey I may be old but I still got some fight left in me." he commented.

Before I could respond, we all heard humming coming from the vent behind the returns counter, "Sally!" Comstock yelled out and ran ahead g us towards the vent.

He looked down into the dark hole in the wall, trying to look for her, "Dear, come on out...now listen Sally dear come out. Please..." he begged the girl. He sounded desperate, I looked at Elizabeth's face and caught her look of sympathy before blocking it out.

I cleared my throat, "Patrick. We'll get your daughter back...I promise." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me with sad eyes, broken eyes.

"She's not my daughter..." He said pushing the gate closed. I was both a little relived and concerned at that. Then what the hell is she?

Exiting the Returns, we headed to the toys department to part ways, I sent a possession at a turret that mowed down some splicers for us. They had set up what appeared to be a barricade, "Whatever they tried to keep out ain't getting in." I commented.

I put my hands together and bent down, Comstock put his foot on my hands and I pushed up, "Stay alive." I said as he climbed over the wreckage.

He smiled at us before going over, "That goes double for you two."

When he disappeared over the mountain of furniture and such I turned to see Elizabeth picking the lock to shop. "What are you doing? We have to close the other vents." I stated.

"I want to see if they have anything useful in here. And we need to talk without fear of someone hearing us." she said as she worked the lock. I agreed, we did have things to talk about.

Entering the store, I saw it was a dress shop, and someone was playing 'Here Comes the Bride' on something. "Oh this dress! Don't you just love it?" a voice asked. I drew my hand common and snuck up the stairs to the right of me.

With all the upright cloths I couldn't tell if one was a person until I saw one move. I stepped on the wrong board of course.

She turned and was about to attack when I fired and she fell to the floor. Elizabeth looked down sadly at the dead body, "Do you think she was dangerous, or just insane?"

I let out a sigh, Elizabeth always asked hard questions, "Either way, I think she was lonely." I said looking at the dresses with her picture glued onto them.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Might as well get it over with, "I don't think we should kill Patrick." I stated with conviction.

Elizabeth did a double take, "What!" she yelled in shock.

"Elizabeth, we both know Comstock, that guy is not Comstock!" I said pointing to the door.

She shook her head, "He killed us and you just want to let him go?" she asked with skepticism. She was angry, you didn't need to be smart to see that.

"That was Comstock, this guy? He's not Comstock...he's Patrick Harper." I said trying to appeal to her.

Her face grew hard, "Patrick is dead. You of all people know that." she said. It felt like a kick to the gut , that was a pretty low blow, and it coming from Elizabeth made it feel like a sucker punch.

I presses my lips together, making sure I didn't say something I'd regret. Elizabeth was smarter than I was, that was a given, and in my experiences you lose in arguments to smart people and people who believe in what they're doing.

In this case, Elizabeth was both.

She saw the look on my face and let out a breath, "I'm sorry...that was too far. But Jacob people don't change." she said, supporting her hear in a hand while the other was on her hip.

I shook my head, "Elizabeth. You and I are living proof that that's a load of shit." I said, "You can't tell me that you would have even thought of killing someone when you first got out of your tower." she looked down at her shoes. I didn't like fighting with anyone, especially Elizabeth.

"Jacob. We're too far in to just...not do this." she said. I caught a hint of doubt in her voice, maybe there was some hope after all.

"Elizabeth your a good person, hell your better than I am. And I don't believe for a second that you want to kill someone." I stated.

Elizabeth's eyes looked up and met mine, "Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think." she said coldly.

It was like a stab to my heart. I mean I didn't know every exact detail of her life, I don't even know her birthday for crying out loud. But I know with every fiber of my being that she's a good person, and I may not know everything about her, but I know enough.

"Elizabeth. Do you honestly believe that? That your a...a cold blooded killer?" I asked gently, she frowned, "Elizabeth, your the most amazing person I've ever met. Your not a killer." I said, taking a step towards her.

"You where killed by me weren't you?" she asked sadly. "If I just took us to Paris, we wouldn't even be here. But instead if showed you what you didn't need to see, and died to stop it." she said trying to stop her voice from cracking.

I reached out and clasped her hand, "Elizabeth, I died because it's what I wanted...your not to blame in anyway." I said closing the distance between us and embracing her. I didn't even think of how my 'death' had affected Elizabeth.

"We have to kill him Jacob. We have to." Elizabeth said as she pressed her head against my shoulder. I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, but I'll burn that bridge when I come to it.

"You've done a lot better than when I heard you died." I said, trying to lighten her up.

She pulled away and looked at me skeptically, "Really? How is that?" she asked. I kinda asked for that.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well I kinda lost it for a few seconds, I was shaking the twins and demanded they tell me what happened when Rosalind slapped me out of it." I said recalling how distraught I was.

Elizabeth tried to hd back her chuckles but she spat out laughing after a few seconds. "I-I'm sorry, but that just sounds so funny." she said giggling.

I felt myself smiling, "Yeah I get it, it's fun to slap people. Come on, unless your looking at wedding dresses we have a few vents to close." I said.

Elizabeth's face tinted pink at the mention of weddings. "Your right, let's go." she said heading for the exit. Swiping the cash from the register, I caught up to her in the front of the shop.

Passing the returns counter, I raised my carbine as four splicers came into view, I fired of a burst of bullets at one of their heads. One of them charged at me with a club, the other two fired at me with tommy guns.

I took care of the man with the club first, putting a few rounds into the man's chest and threw a Devil's Kiss at the two men in the back. Looting the guns for ammo, we entered the bookstore in search of the vent.

"This brings back memories." Elizabeth said, running her fingers along the spines of the books. I remember how big the size of her library was, you could probably hold about all the books in here on one wall.

"You know we have some incredible books in my time, when we get to my home I'll let you barrow them if you like." I suggested politely. I just hope she doesn't finish all of them in a day.

She turned to me with a gracious smile, "I'd like that very much." she said. Heading up the stairs, we found the vent being guarded by a turret. A quick possession later, the vent was closed and we where on our way.

Nearing the exit to the store I was grateful this entire ordeal was almost over. "One more to go, then we'll meet up with Patrick." I said, making me and Elizabeth stop in our tracks.

"Did you just call him Patrick?" Elizabeth asked, her voice showing no emotion.

"If I say yes, are you gonna slap me? I just want a warning." I asked, I didn't exactly have the best track record in that category.

Elizabeth gave me a accusing look, "No, but now I'm thinking about it." she said with a bit of sarcasm. At least I hope that's sarcasm.

"Elizabeth, he's Patrick Harper. Not Zachary Comstock." I said, trying not to set her off.

"Jacob your smarter than this! How are you fooled by his damn act?" she asked harshly, I obviously failed.

"Act? Elizabeth he can't remember what happened! How is this any different from me? I literally screwed your life up, and you forgave me. Why not him?" I asked.

Even though it was Comstock who was the man behind all this, I was the hand that he used to put the pieces into place. It took me a while to accept that but I knew what my hand in all this was.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she shook her head and spoke, "That's different. You tried your hardest to try and make up for that mistake. And in the end you died for it."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You need to give him a chance Elizabeth! He can't make up for his mistakes if you don't let him try. How are you any better than Comstock if you just kill him because he crossed you!"

_Slap!_

I should have saw that coming. Elizabeth looked at me spitefully, "Never compare me to him!" she said in a snarl. I've seen Elizabeth angry before, and trust me you did not want to be the one she is mad at. But she needs to hear this.

"Elizabeth. I stand by what I said." I said a I rubbed my cheek. I still don't understand how someone like Elizabeth's size can smack me so hard!

She looked angry, she started shaking her fists, if she wanted to punch me, fine, at least I'll be ready this time. I was surprised when tears leaked out of her eyes, god damn it Jacob. You made her cry.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shut up." she said quickly. I said something that shouldn't be said, I am a complete moron! I want to say I'm sorry but she stopped me.

She wrapped her arms around me and let the tears roll out. "Shut up...I know your right... I just don't want you to be." she said as I wrapped my arms around her.

I felt my heart get punched. "I'm sorry for slapping you. That was really uncalled for." Elizabeth said as she pulled away and wiped her tears off her face.

"Elizabeth-"

"And don't say your sorry!" She protested, "I haven't been thinking straight, I shouldn't have just delved right into this." Elizabeth said regretfully.

"Eliza-"

"We need to find Com...Patrick, and help him with Sally. But we still need to find a way out of here." Elizabeth interrupted, thinking of a solution.

Ok enough of this.

I grasped her by her shoulders and brought our lips together briefly. When I pulled away, I finally got a word in, "We'll deal with it later. I forgive you, and I love you." I said, making her blush.

She smiled shyly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You two lovebirds done?" We both jumped at the sound of Patrick's voice.

"Jesus Christ! Don't you know it's dangerous to sneak up on someone with a gun?!" I yelled, making the man laugh. Comstock or not, he can be a ass.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you two know if you guys where going to actually stop being all friendly long enough to help me. I already cleared the way ahead." He said, pointing his shotgun behind him.

Well that cut our time by half. "Alright let's go." Elizabeth said heading to the path Patrick came from.

"You sure you don't want a few more minutes alone with your boyfriend? I mean I can come back in like 20 minutes." Patrick said cheekily. Ok, starting to warm back up to the idea of killing him again.

As we fallowed Patrick back to the toy store, I kept glancing over at Elizabeth, she didn't have that hostile look in her eye that she had when she looked at Patrick. I was glad that we both addressed that issue and all but it left a lot of new questions.

Like what now when this is all over? I mean...when this is over, what about if Sally and him come along? Mom and him could reconnect, and maybe-"Kid you alright?" Patrick asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I needed to focus, think about now, not later.

"Cause your heading the wrong way." He said. Looking around I saw what he meant, I was about to head into the heart of the electronics department. The place was badly beaten up, the were many puddles of water on the floor. This place was ugly just to look at.

I turned to Elizabeth's amused face, "Come on, we have to go this way." she said, fallowing Comstock towards the right of the store. As we approached a door, pusher it to find it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell? I thought you said you cleared the way?" I asked Patrick, he raised his shotgun and face the way we came.

"I did."

Keyword, did. We've walked right into a goddamn trap. With the door locked, we where trapped in a funnel , the walls closed in on the way towards us. That could work both ways though, we where in a corner yeah, but that means they can't surround us at least.

"Jacob. Look." Elizabeth said, getting my attention. She was looking at the door, fallowing her gaze, I saw a lock on the other side, "If you can get me in there, I could open the door for us." she said, looking for a way in.

As we searched for a way into the room, I heard movement from where we came from, and I was a tad anxious. Checking the clip immune gun, I made sure I was fully loaded. "Up there!" Elizabeth exclaimed in relief. I looked to agree she was pointing and saw a air duct.

I stood by it and clasped my hands together, "Be careful. Okay?" I asked. She nodded as I boosted her up into the hole in the wall.

Me and Patrick readied our weapons, the first wave of splicers ran towards. Ducking behind a counter, me and Patrick fired madly into the crowed of deformed humans. I used my tommy gun while he favored the radar range, it was a mess. A big bloody mess.

I felt a few bullets graze my shield. I ducked down as I threw a Devil's Kiss trap over the counter while I reloaded. Patrick had used up the remaining power in the radar range and was loading his shotgun back up along with his own pistol, resembling my first one in Columbia. "Bet you I can put down more than you." she said competitively.

I knew it was a bad time to do this but I could tell he was just trying to lighten the mood, "Sure , what the hell right?"I asked as I slid the chamber on my Tommy Gun back.

I had only this clip then the full one I had in my Carbine before we had to worry.

The sound of the trap setting off brought me and him back up. I held down the trigger as they came in one after another. I counted 14 by now. My gun clicked empty.

Damn. I brought out my carbine and fired at one of the splicer's head, the booms of Patrick's shotgun where almost deafening. With a few more down, I pulled the trigger as one got in close. Empty again. Ok I can worry now.

I pulled out the Air Grabber and ducked under his swing and used the tool to knock his feet out from under him. When his body was on the floor, I ran the hooks over his exposed neck.

Pulling out my hand cannon, I fired a few shots over the counter into a few more splicers. They splashed into the puddles on the floor...puddles! I charges up a jolt of Shock Jockey in my hand. I fired the stream of charged electrons at the wet floor.

It was like throwing a heater in a pool.

"Holy shit." Patrick and I muttered. The bodies had either turned to ash, fell to the floor with a thud, or was still in mid shock. "Guess I win." I said cheekily. The door behind us opened, causing us to get our guns ready, thank god it was Elizabeth.

"Wow...I..." she said in shock at the scene behind us. That was a room clearer all right. "We...let's go find Sally." she said, getting out of her daze. Thank god the room Elizabeth got into had a few clips of ammo for me and Patrick's guns.

Fallowing the man, I slowed my pace to match Elizabeth's, "You have a idea on what we tell him?" I asked. I mean part of me wanted to tell him who I was, I mean he wasn't Comstock, but who knows how Patrick would react to finding out he had a son.

Let alive it was me, Elizabeth shook her head, "No idea. But Jacob we have to get him out of here with us. Tonight." She said with a seriousness.

"Ok I'm a little afraid to ask but why?" I asked, knowing if regret asking in the first place.

Elizabeth twisted the thimble on her pinky, "Well...it may be the fact that the entire city goes through a uprising tonight." Of fucking course.

My head fell into my hands, "Why? Why do we have the most shitty luck in the universe? It just doesn't make sense." I said half jokingly. We seriously do get into bad situations quickly.

Elizabeth looked down towards the floor as we trailed behind Patrick, "Do you really think you ruined my life?" she asked quietly so only I could hear.

I wanted to kick myself for letting that slip, "In a way...yeah...I do." I was the one who brought her to Comstock, sure he had my mom but I could have taken her place. That was something that just made me feel weird, the thought that of be like Comstock, I mean I'm sure I wouldn't let him get his claws in me but still.

"I literally handed you to him. I had my part to play, you must have had that pass through your head at one point Elizabeth." I said ruefully. That was the biggest regret of my life, and I never forgot it.

She shook her head, "Your a good man Jacob. And if anything, I think you made my life better." Ok someone took sons crazy pills. "If I hadn't have gone to Columbia, I would have had a hard life. My father's debtors would have done god knows what. And you stopped that from happening." she said with a grateful smile.

I let that sink in for a moment. When Comstock first explained why I was going to get Anna, I thought I was doing the right thing, that they'd both be safe. But I was just clinging to what I thought was the truth, but hearing it from Elizabeth, that makes me rethink it.

"I'll be honest. When I thought of finding you, I had this thought that you'd hate me." I admitted. I mean of she didn't put two and two together then, she may have by now.

She took my hand, "Never." she said simply as she pecked my cheek. I truly was the luckiest guy in the multiverse.

"If you two are done being all lovey dovey, we're here." Patrick said over his shoulder. The toy store was basically untouched, the place didn't exactly offer a vast array of ADAM or any weapons. And I saw that Patrick took care of the ones that where here for whatever reason.

The Pneumo lines above caught my eye, if anything those things where the skylines of Columbia, I remember how Elizabeth told me that kids used to ride them, that's just bad parenting. "There's the last vent." Patrick said, pointing to the golden vent.

"Okay, so where's the thermostat at?" I asked, Elizabeth thought for a moment. Remembering back to the blueprints that showed the air ventilation system.

"I think it may be this way." she said, circling around the wall to the vent. The large blockade that I helped Patrick over, going to the left, Elizabeth led us to a door marked boiler room.

"How the hell miss that?" Patrick asked aloud.

Entering the room, the rusty pipes overhead let out steam, it was almost like a sauna in here with all the heat. "There, all need to do is crank that wheel." Elizabeth said, pointing to the orange crank that controlled the vents.

I turned to Patrick's uneasy face, "I still don't like this. What of we crank it up too high and-"

"Patrick." Elizabeth said, she put on a confident look, "Trust me, It'll be fine. I promise." Patrick still looked uneasy but had a more calmer demeanor. I figured that neither of them wanted to do this so I stepped forward.

"No." I stopped at Patrick's voice, "This is my responsibility. I should do it." He said as he brushed past me and took hold of the wheel. With a bit of a struggle, he ever so slowly turned the heat up.

The pipes rumbled up above and we heard scuffling, "NO! OW AAHHHH!"

"Sally!" Patrick called out. Abandoning the the boiling room, chasing after him he zoomed into the toy section and to the vent. "Sally dear, come out. It-it's Patrick, you remember?"

This is just depressingly sad. "NO NO NO! Mr. BUBBLES!" Ok, who the-HOLY SHIT!

I grabbed Patrick by his coat and pulled him to look at the hulking Big Daddy. It was identical to the one me and Elizabeth had run into earlier, spinning drill hand and all.

"Being it on you bastard. We just took down a whole fucking platoon of Splicers." I said cockily. I've taken down armies, I've went one on one with robots, Handymen, and magnetic human shields. This guy hasn't got shit on me.

The hulking figure drew his drill back and threw it forward spooning. Launching the thing at me, I sidestepped in time for it to impale in the wall between me and the vent. Me and Elizabeth looked at each other with blank expressions before turning to the Big Daddy. "Run for it?" she asked.

"Big fat, YEP." I said as he withdrew the drill from the wall. Patrick ran behind the wall while me and Elizabeth jumped onto the Pneumo lines. I drew my Tommy Gun and fired at the giant, it just made him mad.

He launched his drill fist at me, knocking me off the lines and to the store floor, "Jacob!" Elizabeth yelled from the lines, last thing I wanted was that thing going after Elizabeth. Raising my gun again, I pulled the trigger at the large man-thing.

He jumped over the railing down to my floor, "Shit." He stomped his foot down on the ground, making me lose my balance, and charged at me and elbowed me in my gut. I was sent crashing into the store shelves, I felt my shield shatter as I rose from the wreckage.

The thing was about to launch it's drill at me, I saw a flash of light out the corner of my eye,_"For Columbia!"_ oh please tell me that's on my side.

The sound of mini-gun fire going through the room. I looked up to the balcony to see a patriot robot with Elizabeth behind it. Elizabeth jumped down to my level as the two heavy hitters went at it. "You seen Patrick?" I asked. She shook her head.

The sound of shotgun fire rung out. Looking up I saw Patrick and the Patriot double timing the Big Daddy from both sides. "What the hell right?" I asked, I handed her my hand cannon, she gave me a surprised look, "All hands on deck right? Just stay off to the side and keep out of his line if sight." I said as I went to join Patrick.

I jumped back onto the lines and fired the rest of my tommy gun at him. The Big Daddy plunged his drill into the Patriot's chest cavity, that's one ally down, I'm not losing anyone else.

I landed ahead of him, I shot a Ice bullet at his feet, keeping him stationary. Elizabeth was firing my Hand Cannon from across the room, I could tell that she hadn't practiced before but she was trying.

He smashed his hand to the ice and shattered it. I was fine to my Carbine now. I just kept pulling the trigger, I used every combination of Vigors I knew, Devil's Kiss and Murder of Crows, Undertow and Shock Jockey, anything! But he just kept coming.

I was nearly out of Vigors now. I was desperate, I had only enough to use Charge and that wasn't going to... Wait a minute. "Hey whale shit! Bet you can't peg me!" I taunted.

Patrick and Elizabeth where looking at me like I lost it, but that just got Mr. Bubbles mad. He drew his arm back as I did mine with my Air Grabber, the mini hurricane making the hooks spin at top speed. He launched the drill at my head like I expected.

I ducked under it and it buried itself in the wall again, I swung my Air Grabber up and sliced through the cable that tethered the drill to the hand. "And now you are fucked." I drew my arm back and lunged at the Bug Daddy through the air, my Hooks tore through a small portion of his head, making it wail on agony.

Patrick snapped out of his shock and fired into the back of the legs of the Big Daddy. He feel to his knees, "Jacob Catch!" I turned to Elizabeth as she threw my hand cannon back to me, I turned and lined up the barrel of the gun to the small cut in the metal helmet, I pulled the trigger and watched as the lights in the beast dimmed.

I let out a shaky breath of relief, "Holy shit. That was fucking...damn." Patrick said in complete shock.

I grinned, "Yea..." I said simply. As hard as it is to take down the big guys, I do love basking in the limelight afterwords. I felt aiming run into me from behind and wrap their arms around me.

I turned and returned Elizabeth's hug, "That was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do, and next time-" she started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, no children or possibility of having them." I said jokingly. She lightly hit me in the gut. "Ow." we both chuckled at that. Now for Sally.

Heading back to the vent, Patrick cleared his throat, "Sally, honey come on out. Mr. Bubbles says you need to come home." he tried. I could see Sally's silhouette in the vent, the heat coming out was just slightly warm, so we has a while before the metal turned to singing temp.

The little girl shook her head. Damn it, she probably thinks we're splicers or something. Patrick was determined, "Sally, please baby girl, just come out. I miss you." he said pleadingly.

Nothing.

Something flashed across Patrick's face. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out...a doll head? "Sally, come look , it's Sarah. She wants to come play." he said. Sally's figure looked at the doll's head, she reached her hand out to take it.

Patrick looked at me and mouthed, 'Grab her'. I nodded, when she was about to take the doll's head, me and Patrick reached out and grabbed her. Elizabeth caught on and tired to help but damn this girl was strong!

When we pulled her out into the light we all froze. "No..." It was a whisper but it summed up how we all where reacting. Sally stared back at us with blank eyes.

Sally was a Little Sister.

Patrick's hands let go as he started to shake. I saw blood leak out his nose, "Oh not now! Patrick! Snap out of it!" I shouted, tightening my grip on Sally. The sweat that she built up from being in the vent made her slippery, I lost my grasp along with Elizabeth.

We'd smoke her out in a bit, but Patrick need our help now. I grasped his arm as he bung to slip, "Look Patrick! You need to focus. Okay? Just focus in my voice , I know what your going through."

He looked at me with eyes full of regret, "Listen to me, your not that man anymore. You are Patrick Harper. Not Zachary Hale Comstock." I said with conviction.

His shakes stopped as he fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my legs and started to weep, "Oh...holy Christ!" he sobbed. "I-I-I-son...Anna.." he looked up to Elizabeth, her face full of sympathy, "I...I am so sorry."

I looked down at the man. He was broken, I've been there, and I know that he feels like he wants to die, but I don't want that. I kneeled down to his eye level and slapped him, "Patrick! I forgive you, but we have a girl to find. Now listen, we have more important things to attend to." he looked up to me with red eyes and they widened.

I turned in time to see the but of a gun connect with my head. I feel to the floor as I saw spots, Elizabeth was on the ground too with a bruise on her forehead. I'll kill whoever did that later, but now. I'm gonna black out.

"Well now. Look what we have 'ere." A Irish voice said.

**AN: And that concludes BaS Ep 1 arc. Now the bad news, my Xbox kinda took a shit on me and we got an new one and I need to re-download BaS episodes 1&2. AGAIN! Not to mention all my games are reset.**

**Now, I figured that because ofJacob's lack of a father, he would cling to the hope of having one, that is how people react to not having a father figure sometimes. And I do think that Elizabeth was ice cold to Comstock, I mean he didn't even know what he did!**

**Anyway, once I get it downloaded or watch some vids on it to refresh my memory, I'll update. Sorry guys. Anyway , don't forget to click that review down below and fallow and favorite if you want. **


	7. Chapter 7

Atlas

_'My Father had a profound influence on me. He was a lunatic.'-Spike Milligan_

**AN: for the first section of this I had to go off memory so please bear with me.**

My eyes groggily opened my eyes and found myself laying in my bed, oh crap not this stupid thing again! When I got drowned, knocked out, or just feel asleep in Columbia, I found myself at this place.

In my old room.

The springs of the bed let out a creek as I rose from it and stood on the cracked floor, a reminder of how close I came to breaking the last time I was here. The desk lamp lit a small portion of the room, the door handle shined on the pitch black wall.

I rose from my fake bed and approached the golden handle. I turned the knob and opened the door, I was blinded by a bright white light before darkness overtook me again.

...

I heard the spinning of a cylinder, then a click.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw we where no longer alone, a few men had knocked us out and where we where about to get Sally.

Sally!

I wanted to spring up and take care of these guys but the second click stopped me, I glanced over to Elizabeth and my heart stopped. Standing over her was a man playing Russian Roulette with his gun, he was pointing it right at her.

And she was awake.

"Six shots, nothin' to show for it. How do you like that?" the man said aloud in minor shock.

"Quit playing, and finish the girl off. We ain't got time for this." I heard another man say. It was the same one I heard from before, the one before I was knocked out.

I saw the man load a bullet into the recliner. I acted.

Springing up from my place on the floor, I rushed the man and grabbed the gun from his hands as I punched him with my empty one. I kept the gun trained on his head as his friends pointed their guns at us.

"Woah there kid. Ease up, no need to get messy here." The man said, behind him, two of his men held Sally, shit.

Elizabeth gave the man a spiteful look, "Even though you where about to do the opposite to me five seconds ago." I looked over and saw Patrick was still out, of all the times I could use another gun.

"That was before your friend here showed you're capable. And I could use capable men and women." he said, isn't that a catch 22? If he finds anyone he comes across and kills them the how...ow...I think I just gave myself a migraine.

"Look, let's start over, I'm Atlas. And you are?" he asked me.

"We 're here for that girl." I said, nodding to Sally. The man looked at her and back at us and laughed.

"No three persons are worth a little sister. Kill them." he said as he began to walk away. The men on either side of h drew their guns.

"We can get you back to Rapture!" Elizabeth abruptly said. I didn't know what she was talking about but I took a hint.

"What?" Atlas asked unmoved.

"She's right. We didn't exactly come here the legal way. We have a plan out of here, and we'll get you out of here. In exchange, you let us live and we get the girl." I bargained.

Atlas crossed his arms, "Why should I believe you?" he asked skeptically. We really had no evidence that we had a way out of here.

"That's between the three of us. And you try any thing to any if us. Only things your getting is Jack and Shit. And Jack left town." I said thinking quickly.

Atlas looked us over, contemplating on what he should do, I realized I only had one bullet in this gun, minimum.

So this either works or we're dead. As usual.

"Alright let's say you get me and my boys out of here, do you even know how much Little Sisters are worth? They're more valuable than gold!" he said , pointing to Sally. So he's just a smarter splicer with greed mixed in, nice.

"Last time I checked, they where recruiting Little Sisters by the dozens. How are you going to pass that up? One Little Sister or more than you could dream?" Elizabeth chimed in.

Atlas looked hoe mostly interested now. Scratching his chin he grinned, "Alright, fine, I'll give you a few days. If you don't have our way out by then, your sunk. We'll be keeping the girl as collateral 'til then." he said.

Alright, so we're not completely screwed over, great! "Now would ye kindly get the hell of my man?" he asked me. Oh right. Atlas tossed me a radio while I let the man get up, "In case I need to get a hold of ye."

Letting the man go, he retreated back to his boss, sneering at me. "Good luck kiddies, you'll be needing it." Atlas said as his men grabbed Sally and headed back the way they came.

I let out a sigh of relief as I sat down next to Elizabeth. Leaning back on the railing I felt her body lean on mine, "That could have been worse." she said with a sigh. I looked over to Patrick, he was still out cold plus god only knows what dreams he's having right now.

"Yep." I said simply.

Elizabeth touched a hand to her forehead and winced, "Gah! So that's what it's like to be knocked out? Not as painless as I thought." she said as she touched the bruise.

I smirked as I leaned over and pecked her bruise, "Your still pretty sweetheart." I said, making her smile.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Sorry you have to spend New Years like this." I said. To be fair the conditions could be much better, like a table, some wine maybe, and we could do without the homicidal maniacs running around.

Elizabeth cracked a smile, "Most of them where spent with songbird in my tower watching the fireworks from a window. I'm here with you, that's makes it better."

"Plus your out of your tower." I added pleasantly, she smiled at that and nodded in agreement.

"Yep. And I got you to thank for that." she said, putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. As we waited for Patrick to wake up I thought of how the hell we where gonna get Atlas's men out of here. Me and Elizabeth both knew that a tear would just make them want to keep her, and that Bathysphere couldn't fit more than five people, let alone a whole damn army.

Well at least the army isn't trying to kill us at least so that's a plus.

"Any ideas on how to get our end if the deal filled?" I asked, how is it that I always seem to be in someone's debt wherever I go? I was done with them when we took out Columbia.

Elizabeth shook her head, "In all honesty, I was kinda thinking on my toes there. Sorry." she apologized.

I shook my head, "You probably just saved our lives Elizabeth. That was good thinking in all honesty." I said giving her a nudge. It's not like I'm master and commander, most of the time I just go with my gut and it usually pays off. Usually.

Before Elizabeth could reply, a pained groan came from Patrick. Standing up, me and Elizabeth rushed over to him, each of us took him by a shoulder and carried him over to the vent. "Ugggggg, Jesus, who slipped me a Micky?"

...

After we filled him in on the situation he ran a hand over his face, "Christ we stepped in a pile of it didn't we?" he asked. At this point in my life I think I'm used to that happening by now.

"Look, if anyone knows how to get us outta here, it's Suchong." Patrick said as he stood to retrieve his shotgun. I gave Elizabeth a clueless look.

"He's one of Rapture's lead scientists, he's the one responsible for Little Sisters." she explained as I helped her off the ground.

"So he's the asshat behind that. I'm gonna enjoy visiting him." I said menacingly. Patrick gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything. But we probably need this guy alive so I probably shouldn't get violent with him.

"Well that's the problem, he's in Rapture." Patrick added. Shit, so we are screwed, "But he does have a secret lab here, it's a old rumor that went around and I'm pretty sure he's got one, and chances are there's something that could help us out. But getting in is gonna be a chore to say the least." he said as we headed down to the store floor.

Since the paths we took in here where blocked by rubble, we decided the best bet to get out of here would be the ground floor. A big makeshift toy block blocked the stairwell, climbing over it, I helped Elizabeth over and we all continued on our way down to the lower level.

"So why are you to really here? I don't suppose you two go across other worlds doing good deeds." Patrick said as we reached the floor. I looked nervously over at Elizabeth, she had the same look on her face as I did.

I took a breath, "In all honesty we came here to kill you." I said in brutal honesty.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, eyes full of regret, "Why didn't you?" he asked. "Why not just shoot me the moment you two found me?" he sounded so depressed it was bringing me down.

"Because we saw that you where a different person, your not Comstock, your Patrick Harper." Elizabeth said, surprising the both of us.

Before we could continue our conversation, we saw our path was blocked again. A large piece of wood was blocking a large hole in the wall, the only way out of the toy store.

Getting in the end of it, the three of us gave it a push until it was out of the way. The hole in the wall led to a elevator. I gave Patrick and Elizabeth a shrug, "Well, when life gives you lemons right?"

...

Turns out when it gives you lemons it gives you a messed up back. The elevator led us to the maintenance level where the only way out was a small cramped vent. And a lone splicer was awaiting us when we got out. All I had on me was my hand cannon, Atlas must have taken all my other guns.

"I think I got a idea." Elizabeth whispered as she grabbed her air-grabber. I think I could catch on to her plan, as much as I like her initiative, I don't like her risking her life at all. But I also know she's stubborn when it comes to this.

"Okay, I got you covered." I said as I raised my pistol. Elizabeth nodded as she crouched down and snuck up behind him, she slowly rose her air-grabber and knocked him in the back of his head. Knocking him out cold.

"Damn. And his head is still on." Patrick said as we joined her. I have her a supportive smile as she picked the lock to the room. Entering the children's room I felt a shutter go up my spine.

"This place is like a haunted house. What the hell is this place?" I asked as the film of the lion and mouse played on.

Patrick smirked, "Worse, it's a preschool." he said, I let out a snort, that was actually a lot worse than a haunted house.

Elizabeth gave us a look, "What's so bad about preschools?" she asked. I keep forgetting she's been homeschooled her entire life.

"I feel jealous that you never had to witness the horrors that are known as public schooling." I said as we searched for something edible to consume. When we got to the door to the next room we found something bracing the doors shut.

"Is that a crossbow?" I asked, the golden handles on it shining in the light. I took it out of the handle and looked it over. Seems fine, no broken string, the built in safety is working, and it has a easy way to pull back. "No bolts, damnit." I said after looking around.

Elizabeth inspected a nearby rack saying, 'use in case of rowdy children'. I'd give my leg to have had one of these at the orphanage. "These look like sodium thiopental darts. It must go with the crossbow."

Me and Patrick gave her a clueless look, "Let's just pretend for a minute that neither of us knows what that means." Patrick said. Well what do you know? Like father like son.

Elizabeth looked through the door and smirked, she handed me one of the darts, "Try it and you'll see what I mean." I shrugged and loaded the crossbow. Cracking open the door, I peered inside and saw two splicers, taking aim, I squeezed the trigger and watched as the dart flew through the air.

Landing in the neck of the splicer, he stumbled for a moment before falling to the ground. No fucking way. "Sleep darts?" I asked in a excited whisper.

Elizabeth nodded, "With all those books in my tower right? Besides how do you know I knew what ammo to toss you?" she asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Same way I do, see if it fits in a clip and pray it works?" I said weakly. Patrick rolled his eyes as he went in to take care if the other splicer while Elizabeth gave me a deadpanned look.

"It's a miracle that you got me out of Columbia. Isn't it?" she lightly joked.

"And you finally understand." I said with fake relief. It was to just luck, well it was largely luck, skill, brute force, and planning. But yeah, mostly luck.

Entering the room we found a photo of Doc. Souchong. He was a oriental man with glasses and a serious face, "Okay, now where to?" Elizabeth asked.

Patrick led us out of the school's exit and we saw a familiar name, "Huh." Elizabeth said as she read the Silver Spoon Restaurant was closed.

"What's huh?" Patrick asked.

"That restaurant is where I first used a tear to come to Rapture looking for you. Before it got turned into a prison." she explained. Kinda of a odd coincidence. But then again, I don't believe in those as much as I used to. "Maybe that's where he's set up shop." she guessed.

"But we first came her in what? 1960? When we..." I trailed off. During our time reunited neither of us had brought up Songbird directly in a conversation.

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Patrick asked me with confusion written all over his face. I shook my head, that's a conversation for another time.

Elizabeth hesitated a moment before nodding, "Yea that's right...it's like a jumble now, maybe it's because all three of us are here." she said.

We both gave her a confused look, "The twins said something like that to me. We're in a delicate moment in this time, and what halogens affects everyone." I said recalling what they said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, I think I get that. Too many variables." she said. And with the twins that could mean anything. Elizabeth's eyes drifted over the room until they landed on a store called 'The Cupid's Arrow'. Eyes check that place out, I think I know that place."

Patrick's eyes widened as we approached, "Uhhhhh, Elizabeth? Do you know what this store is?" he asked.

I gave him a look, "What's the big deal? It's not like it's a-" I stopped when I saw the signs in the window. Oh holy mother of god. Elizabeth was using her air-grabber to crank the door open but didn't seem to notice.

"Elizabeth, how do you know about this place?" I asked nervously. Please say you saw it on TV, please say you saw it on TV!

"I got these clothes from here, I needed son thin more Rapture appropriate." she said gesturing to her clothing.

Oh my god. I don't know whether to laugh, cry, both, or just keep thinking dirty thoughts like it am now...should probably do the third option.

When Elizabeth opened the door she went right in, I was right behind her and caught up to her in time to see her staring at a gender bent novel poster.

Her face was scrunched with confusion, "Jacob? Ummm, do you know what..." she trailed off when she saw the 'big daddy' poster with a shirtless man. I wanted to say something but I could only bite my laughter back. I heard Patrick snort behind me, he was losing his battle.

When Elizabeth caught sight of the Lust magazine in the floor it all seemed to click.

Her face went completely red. "Oh...my...I...I..." she was at a loss for words. She just kept stumbling as she headed for the back of the store. Me and Patrick Burst out in laughter.

When we caught up to her she was still beat red and was picking a lock to the back. "Heh he-Erm. Elizabeth-"

"Jacob. Just stop right now before I do do something I regret deeply." she said making keep my trap shut.

Entering the back room, I looked over to the display case and gave a look of satisfaction, "And look what's behind door number one, new vigor. 'Peeping Tom', see what they don't want you to see.

"Plasmid." The two said behind me. I face-palmed. Why do I even bother?

Before I could grab it, Elizabeth snatched it away, "Nope! You have like ten of them in you by now, and I don't want a spliced up boyfriend. " she said.

Patrick nodded in agreement, "With all the crap you threw at the big guy I think you got most of the bases covered.

I was about to try and convince them when I stopped, with all the hopheads and crap, I could see their concern. "Alright then, so who's thanking it?" I asked.

Elizabeth looked down at the glass, "Well, like you say, to hell with it right?" she asked as she downed the drink. She nearly spat it out the drink, "God! How do you drink this? It tastes like...like...bleguh!" she said as she wiped her mouth.

I gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her back, "Come on, let's find you something to wash down the bad taste in your mouth." I said as I led her to the back room. I looked over my shoulder at Patrick, "Keep a lookout?" I asked.

He gave me a cheeky grin, "Now son I hope you act like a gentleman." she jokingly said. I gave him the finger as I walked into the back room with her.

I found Elizabeth looking at a familiar fabric, "Heh, look at that. Small universe after all." I said as it looked at the Lady Comstock gown that Elizabeth ran her hand over.

She smiled fondly at the dress, "Lot of memories with this." she said tugging on the jacket, "First thing I wore after killing someone, first thing I wore after a day on the outside." she said.

I came up beside her and looked at the dress, she had repaired all the snags and tears that it had when I last saw it and it looked good as new. I put my hand over hers, "Don't forget first kiss...unless you and songbird-"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah, there's that..." she wrapped her arms around my neck, "..and this." she finished before her lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her tongue run over my lips. My teeth gently nipped her lip and-_crash!_

Shit. Me and Elizabeth broke apart as I reached for my pistol, Patrick came in from the door we had low, "Splicers." he whispered. Me and Elizabeth ducked down.

I looked at Elizabeth, "Time to try out the new power." I said, she nodded and looked at the door, "Focus, think of what you want to see." I advised. Using a vigor was part creativity, part literal use, if it's designed to make fire, you aren't getting anywhere when you try to make ice.

Elizabeth shut her eyes and opened them, having a small green hue to them, "Two of them in the room we whee just in on the left side if the room." she said. We came in on the right.

Creeping to the door, I peeked in to see they where looking at one if the posters. Good grief. Nodding to the two behind me, we quickly retraced our steps to the front if the shop and headed for the sign reading Elevators.

Patrick checked his shotgun along the way, "I got two shots left, you?" he asked. I checked my pistol, less than a clip.

"Not much for my pistol, but I got four darts for the crossbow." I said pulling the crossbow out from under my jacket. I looked back to Elizabeth, she was pretty decent shot...and these don't kill...

I handed her the crossbow, "Think you can handle this?" I asked, she looked at the weapon for a second before taking it.

"I think I can figure it out." she said as she grasped the weapon. Patrick stopped at the locked door.

Elizabeth went to work wordlessly while me and Patrick stood back. After a moment of silence he spoke up, "Am I...different from him? Comstock?" he asked. I guess if I was in his shoes of want to know the what if's.

I let out a chuckle, "Worlds apart...look don't beat yourself up over that...your not him ." I said trying to convince him.

He shook his head, "Still got the both of you killed." he said, "Still means I should have gotten a bullet." He said with full belief in his words.

Before I could protest Elizabeth called us back over to the door, the elevator was on the other side of the room with three splicers guarding it, shit. Before I could draw my gun Elizabeth stopped me, "Wait, I got this from the lock," she said showing a small blue device, "It's the alarm to the door, I managed to get it out, I want to try something."

She attached the small device to a bolt and aimed it at the other end of the room. Pulling the trigger the bolt hit the glass next to a cardboard sign and made a loud enough noise to draw the three.

Rushing across the room to the elevator, I slammed my fist onto the button making us go upward. Patrick gave Elizabeth a smirk, "Nice going." he said.

Elizabeth gave him a gracious smile, "I was aiming for the sign though. Maybe I should learn how to shoot instead of firing off shots." she said as the box lurched upwards. "We're almost to the restaurant, let's hope we find Souchong's lab there." she said.

_" 'Cuse my eavesdropping, but why didn't you mention the good doctor was part of yer plan?" _

Atlas. Elizabeth grabbed the radio, "Does it really matter what our way out is if it works?" she asked cooly.

"_You ain't in a position to be telling me nothin'. But, I will confess, I do like a little sass in a 'lass."_ Atlas replied.

I grabbed the radio, "And I think it's none too wise to flirt with the girlfriend of the guy who killed a big daddy." I chimed in. Last thing I want or need is that psychopath flirting with Elizabeth.

The elevator halted to a stop on the food, the door opened to the entrace to a store called the Bathysphere De-lux. "Not what I was expecting but okay." I said as we passed the man strumming away on the guitar.

Entering the plaza we all froze.

A big daddy.

We all watched as he lugged off to the side of the room. "Please tell me that there is some other way to the Silver Spoon? Please, please say yes." I said to Elizabeth.

She shook her head regrettably, "I think we should keep quiet and not screw this up." she suggested, we nodded and stayed far away from him and the splicers as we made our way throughout the ground floor of the shopping center. The splicers that we did come across where taken care of by my and Elizabeth's air-grabbers.

When we reached the Silver Spoon, the only way in was through a vent in the wall. I wasn't looking forward to doing that anytime soon but Elizabeth easily slipped in. As we waited for her to unlock the door I saw the big daddy on the lower level, "Why is it that things that are bigger than I am tend to want to kill me?"

Patrick shrugged, "Just the way the world works, bigger things kill smaller things every time." he said as he paced in front of the door. I could tell that Patrick was still haunted by the visions he saw when we where trying to get Sally. When I had them they hit hard too.

"So...how did you meet Sally exactly?" I asked.

Patrick went yo stand by the door and gestured for me to join him, "After Fontaine's orphanage closed they kinda flooded the streets. She comes to my door one morning and asks if she could stay the night...after that...she was like a kid to me...but if I had know about you..." he trailed off.

I puts hang on his shoulder, "If anyone was in your shoes they're probably drink themselves to death." I said, "Patrick, I saw what you saw, if anything...that was about as much my fault as yours." I grabbed Anna, and I charged through a closing tear foolishly with a baby in my arms.

Patrick gave me a sorrowful look, "Don't you dare say that kid...it was all my idea...that stupid, foolish idea. Look around, this is just a mirror of Columbia, only this time there's drowning instead of falling to death." he said looking out the glass windows to the ocean floor.

"Patrick-" the door clicked beside us, a moment later, Elizabeth was on the other side with a amazed look in her eyes.

"You two need to see this." she said as she headed back into the building. Fallowing her lead, we passed the small half circle desk that used to house a person.

When we reached the back door she pulled the switch on the wall, the door slid up and we quickly entered. This was a secret laboratory if I ever did see one, in one corner there was a small lab station, complete with test tubes and beakers. And on the other side was-

Holy shit.

"Is that..." I said pointing to the machine. It arced over a point on the floor, between the arc and the floor was a thin white strip of light, a tear.

"A Lutece field generator. And look where it leads." she said as we all approached it, Patrick being the more hesitant of the three of us. I peered inside the tear and I felt my blood run cold. There where red banners flowing in the wind of tall, literal skyscrapers.

"It's Columbia..." I said in shock. "But...but how the hell is it..." This was wrong, I killed Comstock! Every version of him for Christ's sake!

"I think it's when we where there. And it also gave me a idea on how we're going to get out of here." Elizabeth said.

Ok I was confused now, "You kinda lost me Elizabeth. We need to get Atlas's men up to Rapture, I don't think Columbia is gonna help...not that it ever has." I added after a moment.

Elizabeth shook her head grinning, "Jacob, Columbia is a flying city. A flying city. And if we're just below Rapture..." she started. I think I could see where she was going with this.

"What the hell do you mean?" Patrick asked, albeit a little frustrated.

I mirrored Elizabeth's grin, "It means we're gonna make this department store fly."

**AN: First off, Whhhooooooohhooo! I'm back! Second, from here on out the chapters are gonna be a but shorter since I'm pacing myself. Third, for the first part of this story I had to go off of memory alone like I said so thanks to those who went down that rocky path. **

**I'm happy to saw I got Ep 1&2 downloaded. And I should be getting this story up on a fairly regular basis.**

**Now before I get my ass chewed outfit Elizabeth not using tears, I hope you all remember that she didn't have those abilities in the dlc pt 2. But since she is still missing her pinky finger the story had changed a bit, and she 'll be using tears later on. Also the story may be shorter than Debt.**

**To be honest I should have expected that. And for that I am sorry. **

**Thank you all for reading, and I would appreciate it immensely if you all left a Review, you can also fallow of favorite of your feel like it. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Scavenger hunt

_"The weak will fall, but the strong will remain and never go under!"-Anne Frank_

Elizabeth's idea was actually fairly simple, we find one of the Lutece particle things and bring it back here, and use it to lift the department store back up to Rapture. "So it's like putting air in a ballon basically. Except this ballon is full of drug addicted sociopaths." Patrick surmised as we explained the idea to him.

Elizabeth nodded, "But there's a problem, the device is damaged." she said, looking at the device it was true, the thing looked like someone took a baseball bat to it.

I shrugged, "So? Can't you just you know, whoosh one to Columbia?" I asked, hoping that this would be easy. And of course it couldn't be.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Tears are like windows right? So you can bring a sledgehammer to a wall and make another but there could be a stud where your hitting it." she explained. "When me and Jacob first came here, it was purely luck that we where on the right side of the glass."

Ohhhh I think I get it, "Or in Columbia's case, jump through just to fall to death." Patrick surmised.

Elizabeth nodded, "And it would take too long to try and find some place to safely get to Columbia. So our best chance is to fix the machine." she said, looking over and wincing at the crowbar in the side of it.

"So...anyone here know how to repair a trans-dimensional Lutece device? Come on, show of hands." he joked hopefully.

Me and him both looked at Elizabeth. She stared back surprised, "What?! What makes you two possibly think I could fix this?" she asked, gesturing to the machine I question.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Well your like the smartest person I know. Plus I work on computers, not big ass machines." I said in my defense.

"Yeah, and I'm more street smart if anything." Patrick added. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at us.

"I guess Souchong must have some plans lying around. If we find them we may be able to find out what's wrong." she suggested. We nodded in agreement and began to search the room for blueprints or something resembling that.

...

After we searched for a good fifteen minutes I came up with nothing, same as Patrick. We where about to give up in frustration when Elizabeth called us up to the upper level. We rushed up and saw that she found what we where looking for.

"What's with the crazy letters? Chemical compounds?" I asked, looking at the letters on the paper.

Patrick's eyes widened, "It's a code! I know this, you use the elements as a key for letters." he said, making me and Elizabeth look at him surprised. He shrugged, "I'm not a half baked detective, but it'd take me a while to-"

"I already cracked it." Elizabeth interrupted. She pointed to Suchong's name in it, "Egomaniacs have a tendency to surround their work with themselves." I can vouch for that, look at Fink for Pete's sake.

Elizabeth picked up the plans, "We need a Cathode Tube, a Carbon Dioxide Scrubber, and a Heat Sink." she said, reading off what was needed. I honestly didn't know what half if it meant so I let her continue.

"Any of the vending machines should have the Cathode Tube. And we can look for a Co2 scrubber in the bathysphere exhibit, almost all of them should have a working model. A heat sink...what could we use..wait. We already have it. Old Man Winter." she said.

I clenched my fist and watched the ice spikes pop out. "Check. So we need to find those two components then right?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay easy, you two go after the Carbon thing, I'll search for the vending machine tube." Patrick said. I looked at him worriedly, I didn't want him to go alone, with a big daddy stomping around, it could be dangerous. He saw my look and patted my shoulder, "Hey, there's a reason I'm sending you two after the subs, vending machines are easy to find." he said, putting me at ease.

Elizabeth nodded, "Alright, but be careful, we don't know what we may run into." she warned. Patrick gave her a smirk and nodded.

As we headed for the exit, I looked at the Lutece machine once more before exiting the lab.

Back in the lobby, Elizabeth was about to open the door when a alarm rang out and a gate dropped from both ends of the hall, trapping us here.

Shit!

Me and Patrick reached for our guns while the radio chimed on. I didn't want to hear Atlas right now so I was a bit relived not to hear his voce on the other end if it.

_"Penalty for vandalism of Suchong device is death. Even for pretty lady."_

What is it with everyone hitting on my girlfriend? I know Elizabeth is amazing, but seriously come on! "Let me guess, Suchong? Look, hate to break it to ya, but someone kinda smashed your machine." I said, please don't accuse us.

_"Of course! Vandal sabotage my device! You vandal!" _The doctor accused. Of fucking course, to be fair I guess it's a reasonable assumption.

Elizabeth took the radio from my hands, "Well that's where your wrong Dr. Suchong, we actually intend to fix your device. If course you could come down here yourself and fix it." she said.

The radio was silent for a moment, _"It bad for Suchong to leave lab now, you say you can fix?" _he asked.

Elizabeth smirked, "I cracked your code right? Now just give me the one for this day and we'll see what your creation can do." she said. Gotta say Elizabeth could pretty much play anyone. Wait...does that include me?

"_1216_" he replied hurriedly.

Elizabeth gave a unbelieving look, "Your birthday? Really?" she asked, feeling that her intellect was challenged.

_"Enough talk! Fix machine!"_ He demanded.

Elizabeth put in the code quickly, "Like you said, egomaniac." I muttered, causing her to smirk. When the door opened, I saw the way to the bathysphere place in the distance.

"Stay safe. And try not to get shot. Your not the guy with the shield." I chided, I didn't know if it could stop a big daddy drill but I wasn't interested in finding that out.

"That goes double for you two." he said, hoisting his shotgun from his shoulder up.

I as Elizabeth started to make her way towards the place we where needed I abruptly gave Patrick a hug, "Stay safe." I said, before running off to join Elizabeth.

...

I surmised that firing my gun with a big daddy in the room would be about as dumb as a bag of hammers. So me and Elizabeth kept to the upper level and to the shadows as we made out way to the service bay.

As the Big Daddy walked past the entrance to where the bathyspheres where located, we quickly scampered inside as he hulled himself god knows where. Passing the welcome counter, I peeked my head inside the customer service room and saw it was clear.

"Hey, why do these bathyspheres need a Carbon dioxide scrubber?" I asked as we entered the room. I mean I know that carbon dioxide is extremely unhealthy but I don't see how something that gives oxygen needs it.

"If you don't get rid of the carbon dioxide in a submersible, you'll suffocate to death." she explained, "One thing I liked about Rapture, new books to read." she said, causing me to smile.

"Only you would be interested in auto mechanics for sub marines Elizabeth." I said, making her chuckle as we elevator doors to the service level opened.

"We'll need a long haul bathysphere , something where the CO2 buildup wouldn't limit the submersible period." she explained, pressing the button.

As the elevator lifted us towards the level Elizabeth let out a sigh, "What's wrong?" I asked. She rubbed her temple and lowered her eyes towards the floor

"In the past year I was as to see everything, every possibility, and when I try it now, all I see is darkness." She said in downcast. I couldn't imagine that, having all that power and then in the blink of a eye it's not there anymore, all because your in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Well what's so special about being able to see the future? I mean part of living is being surprised at what life throws at you." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I'm not you Jacob. I'm not some...some hero...some war veteran like Patrick or Slate...just like I was in Columbia." she finished.

I looked at her unbelievably, "Elizabeth. I'm not a hero...and even if I am, that's not how I started out." I put my arm over her shoulder, making her look at me, "Before all this crap started, I was a little computer nerd really. And if I am a hero, it's only because your the one who made me it."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned a shade of pink before she moved her body closer to mine, "I guess that's true...and we did her through Columbia with worse conditions." she added.

"Exactly. Come on, let's get what we need and get outta here." I said as the door opened. Before I stepped out, Elizabeth gave my lips a quick peck and head headed out.

The first sub we found was a small blue one, Elizabeth examined it briefly before speaking, "The Humpback Whale. That thing is older than the hills. Strictly bargain basement, you gotta wear a O2 tank and a mask." she said.

I get it, they're like cars really, "Alright, let's try the next one." I said, heading to the next stall housing another sub model.

"Huh, the '52 Mako. Classic, but it's a death trap. Twenty eight known fatalities related to its use. Carbon dioxide poisoning...and they're still on the market." she said with deadpan in her voice.

I shook my head, "Well at least it wasn't drunk driving right?" I asked, making her smirk.

"Good point, come on, there's gotta be another one around we can use." she said, heading to the workshop.

Turning the corner we saw a bright red one being hoisted up. "There! The Stingray. Submersible up to 90 minutes. That's our girl." she said with admiration. I turned the cylinder on my hand cannon, I had a full clip left, better make it count.

Ahead if us, a splicer paced on the catwalk, I snuck up from behind and used my Air-Grabber to cut his neck. I'm all for sparing lives but I'm in a hurry, now it'd be different if these guys where sane but I since they're not...well you know.

Elizabeth scanned the room with her Peeping Tom plasmid. Damnit! Now they got me saying it! "I count sic of then, I've if then is a Snowman." she said after scanning the room.

Ok, so I either got to pull of six headshots or I gotta get creative. I looked around the room and saw some tears, a turret on the catwalk for one and on the ground floor was...a samurai? Kick ass!

"Okay, if I get in trouble, use your darts first, get up close and personal as a last resort." I advised, she nodded. I aimed my pistol at the first Splicer and pulled the trigger, taking his head off his shoulders and getting the rest of them to look at me, "Oh I'm sorry did I break all of your guys' concentration?" I asked mockingly.

The fools charged up the stairwell towards me, "Elizabeth, turret." I said as I stood at the end of the cat walk. They where armed with only shotguns and I had a pistol, and the torrent that Elizabeth flashed in beside me and tore into the crowed as they fired off at me.

My shield took care if the pellets of lead as I fired off two shots to two splicer heads. The machine gun took care of two more. A ice middle came in and destroyed the turret. On the other side of the catwalk was a Snowman that Elizabeth mentioned.

I ran along the catwalk as he fired his ice missiles at me, I crouched down when one came close to my head, "Jacob Catch!" I love those words by now, I turned just in time as Elizabeth threw me a vial of salts, EVE, whatever!

I drank it and channeled the Devil's Kiss, as I was about to fire my pistol at him, he cadged at me and tackled me to the ground, he wrapped his hands around me neck and started choking me!

My pistol was out of reach now and Elizabeth was trying to get to me to help. I still had fire hands though.

Clamping them down over his eyes, they flared up in fire and made him scream out in pain , "HOLY GOD MY EYES!" he screamed. Kicking him off me, I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off the catwalk and into the ground below, killing him by the fall.

Shit that was close. I turned to see Elizabeth, with her trembling hands on my pistol. I gave her a sympathetic look, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I...I...I just-" she couldn't form the words, thinking she didn't have a excuse.

I shook my head, "It's okay Elizabeth I-"

"No! It's not okay. You where in trouble and I just stood here like...like a helpless child." she said, dropping her hands to her side, "I'm just useless." she muttered.

"No." I said, making her look up at me, "Elizabeth , you are not useless because you don't want to kill , that makes you sane for god's sake. There's a reason I didn't want you to kill Comstock, or Patrick, or Fitzroy , or anyone."

I stepped towards her and took the gun from her hand, "Elizabeth these things kill people, and every time you kill someone, it takes something away from you, big or small, it depends on who is killed." I explained.

Elizabeth looked at me skeptically, "Look, you can't kill, so what? That makes you something that I'm not, someone with their hands not soaked in blood. Your a lot of things Elizabeth...but the one thing your not is useless." I said, gripping her shoulders.

Her lips pushed themselves into a straight line, sinking in the new information, "Jacob...thank you." she finally said.

I gave her a smile, "Anytime. Now come on, we gotta get that thing down from there ." I said as I pointed to the stingray.

Heading to the control room, we managed to find the right leaver to lower the sub. Hopping inside it, I pulled up on a latch in the floor, revealing a compartment housing the CO2 Sweeper, "Yes! Jackpot." Elizabeth said triumphantly.

I held up a hand for a high five which she returned enthusiastically. Exiting the craft, I guessed that Patrick had the other part by now and was awaiting us back at the Silver Spoon. "Let's get that machine repaired." I said, helping her down from the sub.

She smirked, "Right, because I've been fixing Quantum field generators since kindergarten." she said sarcastically.

I gave her a pat in the back, "That's the sprit!" I said making us both laugh. Making our way back to the elevator it suddenly hit me, we are gong back to Columbia.

I've had many nightmares about the place, and most of them where from memory , but I had to go back if I wanted to get Sally and Patrick outta here.

_"Any progress kiddies? I must confess, I'm becoming a wee bit skeptical."_ Atlas chimed in over the radio as we ride the elevator back to the level we where at.

I pressed down on the radio, "As a matter of fact we are. What's the rush?" I asked, trying not to make him angry. I didn't want him taking it out on Sally.

"_You see , me lads have taken a thirst for ADAM. And there's a vintage right in front of me that will do quite nicely." _he replied.

Motherfucker.

"Look Atlas, you just gave us the night, trust me, you'll be satisfied with the results. But harm one hair on her head, and I'll make sure you'll wish you gave yourself over to Ryan." I said threateningly.

"_Fair enough, but just remember, there's fast ways to harvest little sisters, and them there are very, very slow ones."_ he said before he cut out.

The elevator couldn't go fast enough. Opening the door, it looked like a stink bomb had gone off, "What the hell?" Elizabeth asked. I looked down on the ground and saw a new crossbow bolt.

Picking it up, it looked like a gas filled tip on the end if it, I handed it to Elizabeth. "Huh, gas filled canister. I bet it could knock out however many people are in the cloud of it." she surmised.

And we got a chance to test it out, in the waiting room, there where a small group of splicers together, Elizabeth aimed and pulled the trigger, it hit the floor where they where all at, the gas came out if the canister and knocked the three men out.

I gave her a look of approval, "Nice shot." When I saw the look on her face I stopped myself, "Let me guess, aiming for the place between the main guy's feet?" I asked. she nodded.

I gotta teach her how to shoot.

...

Getting back to the restaurant wasn't as bad as it was the first time, there where more splicers than before though, I just hope Patrick is alright now. "Okay, I think this goes in the left leg." Elizabeth stated as she put the CO2 thing into a empty slot on the machine.

It fit perfectly in it's place. Elizabeth stepped back towards me, "Okay, now for Old Man Winter. See that circular thing on top?" I nodded and made a ice ball in my hand and threw it at the heated metal.

Elizabeth smiled, "Great, now just to wait for Patrick." she said cheerfully. I nodded as we headed into the old kitchen area, I managed to salvage some food for the three of us and I had a sandwich ready for Patrick when he showed up.

"So...we look like shit." Elizabeth said breaking the ice. I smirked at that, my clothes have a ton of tears in them, Elizabeth's dress was more or less the same from when she got zapped my Cohen. The only real difference was the tear in her skirt that went up to her mid thigh on the right side.

It was actually pretty hot.

"How is it that whenever I find myself with you my wardrobe shrinks by a outfit?" I asked jokingly, it was true that ice lost two perfectly good shirts and pants because of these adventures.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You don't hear me complaining." I didn't know if she meant her cloths being torn or that mine where. "That came out wrong, didn't it ?" she asked.

"Yep." I said simply, making her cheeks turn pink. I looked over to my hand cannon on the counter, Elizabeth has been beating herself up so much over this whole 'I can't kill' thing.

I honestly don't see what the big problem is, I mean it's a good thing that she doesn't kill...but she's not the best shot...so...

"Hey, want to learn how to shoot?" I asked, making her choke on her water. Smooth Harper, real Casanova.

"W-what? A-are you sure?" she asked surprisingly.

I shrugged, "I got some spare ammo from looting those splicers, and you keep saying you miss so…" I said, she caught on and nodded.

I set up some glass bottles as targets on the kitchen counter. Bringing Elizabeth a fair distance away from the targets, I handed her my gun, "Ok, now show me how you shoot." I said as I stepped behind her.

She raised the hand cannon with both hands and aimed towards the bottles, but her hands where shaking. Pulling the trigger, the bullet embedded itself in the counter.

"Damnit." Elizabeth muttered.

I gave her a pat on the back, "That's pretty damn close...ok, try again." I said. She nodded and went back into her shooting position, when her hands began to shake, I wrapped my arms around her back and clasped them over my own, "Relax, you don't need to strangle the handle." I advised.

Elizabeth loosened her grip a tad so that it stopped shaking, "Ok good, now when you want to shoot, you take a deep breath, and you let it out slowly, try it." I suggested. Elizabeth inhaled a breath and let it out through her mouth slowly.

I smiled, "Good, ok, when you shoot, you need to squeeze the trigger. Don't just yank it, that'll just mess you up." I said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Ok...I think I got it." she said as she pulled the hammer back. She focused on the bottle in the middle, she took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger.

The bottle shattered into a million pieces.

I grinned at her smiling face, before I could say anything I finally noticed how close our bodies where together. My head was resting on her shoulder and our cheeks where touching.

Fuck it all.

I clasped her lips with mine. Elizabeth dropped the gun to the ground and wrapped her arms around my neck. She tugged on my lower lip. I slid my tongue into her mouth and met hers. I brought her head closer to mine and deepened the kiss, making her let out a small moan.

Her fingers trailed up into the back of my head and combed through my hair , making me let out a groan. I broke away for a moment, giving Elizabeth the opportunity to plant some small ones on my neck, I should have done this ages ago.

"Oh for fucks sake!" The two of us jumped at Patrick's voice. We looked over and saw...what the hell?

Patrick was dragging a vending machine, the circus of values, behind him. "Patrick. I'll ask this once. What, the fuck?" I asked as he dragged the machine towards the center of the room.

"I tore two of these damn things apart and I couldn't find the thing. I was hoping you'd two could give it a whirl." he said. I ran a hand over my face while Elizabeth suppressed a chuckle. Damnit Patrick, well I'm glad I got a fraction of my mother's brains.

Elizabeth went over to the powered off machine and opened the panel on the front, she plucked out a glass cylinder and went over to the machine. "Damnit." Patrick said simply.

Well I know where I got my language from as well.

The three if us looked at the machine warily, "What's the odds that this doesn't work and it blows up?" Patrick asked, to be fair it's probably what we where all thinking.

"Honestly? Not as bad as you'd think." she said as I stepped forward to crank the leaver. With a pull the lights flickered off.

Crap.

The machine sparked to life, and in a moment, a perfect circle opened I the center to Columbia. Well...that worked. I turned to Elizabeth and Patrick's happy faces. "Alright. Patrick, you stay here and make sure to waste anyone who tries and trash this again. Me and Elizabeth will get the Lutece particle." I said.

Patrick nodded, "Just make it quick, I heard some of Fontaine's men saying that Ryan's getting antsy." he said as he made his way to the door.

Elizabeth joined me in front of the tear, "This won't give me tear cancer or something right?" I asked. The tear machine that Comstock used caused his to age to advance drastically, and I don't want to get into my twilight years yet.

Elizabeth shook her head, "That was the old model , this one has a radiation filter to make sure it doesn't happen...so, once more into the breach?" she asked.

I smiled, "With you? Anytime." I replied.

Backing up a few steps, we both ran forward into the tear and into the oven once again.

Welcome back the False Shepard Columbia.

**AN: I think that's a good place to stop for today. And I hope that my explanation on why Elizabeth can't just open a tear out of the blue makes sense. **

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I want to pace myself and make sure the story is good. The next chapter should be up by Sunday. But if I get enough review I may just post earlier than that.**

**Food for thought.**

**Again, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to hell.

"_Always do what you are afraid to do."-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Columbia and Rapture where as alike as they where different. One was on the sky, the other at the bottom of the ocean, one centered around religion, the other around the amount a man us due. But they're both filled with madmen.

When we came through the tear, I was surprised to find myself on The First Lady Airship of all places. Only this time we where in the back room, along with Lady Comstock's dress. "We're here...this is..." Elizabeth started, not sure how to word it.

I nodded, "Yeah...I know the feeling...okay, so where can we find this Lutece Particle thing?" I asked, wanting to get out of here ASAP. I didn't want to run into my or Elizabeth's past selves. That would be to hard to explain.

Elizabeth turned towards the lift on the right side of the room, "This way. " she said, climbing onto the lift. I joined her and clicked the button, " The airship uses a reactor to channel the particle throughout the the body of the ship, without it, it's just a big paperweight." she explained as the lift came to a stop on the the reactor level.

I immediately recognized the machine, I've destroyed a few of them to bring down a zeppelin. "Did Comstock not hear of something called helium? I mean I'm not complaining of anything, but why go through all the trouble?" I asked.

Approaching the reactor, Elizabeth began to look for something, "Well the original First Lady Airship did. But it was easily destroyed by a lone Vox sniper. Unfortunately the Prophet himself wasn't on it." she explained. Give that man a medal though, seriously, I can only imagine how much that pissed Comstock off.

Elizabeth opened a compartment in the reactor, "Are you sure you should be messing around with a reactor of all things? I mean I want to get bit by a radioactive spider as much as the next guy bit still." I joked.

Elizabeth gave me a blank look, "Do I want to know what your talking about?" she asked, a bit of humor in her voice.

I covered my face with my hand, "Forget I said anything. So what does this thing look like?" I asked, beginning to help her in her search.

"It should look like a metal cylinder with a rotating on the top." she said, "I'm looking for the spare one, if we took the one that's in the reactor now then...well we've messed around enough in alternate dimensions as much as it is." she explained.

Yeah that's a good point, though I gotta say I wouldn't mind visiting a choice few. Like the one where Star Wars is real, that's everyone's dream come true right there. Moving aside a few tools, I found a small metal cylinder, "Hey, is this it?" I asked as I held the metal.

Elizabeth grinned, "Perfect! Now let's get outta here." she said as we headed back to the lift. When we reached the bottom floor, we immediately headed for the tear but it wouldn't open. On the other side was a screen with Suchong's face.

_"Not done yet! You two, find sample."_ he said. I looked at Elizabeth warily, usually us doing other people's work does not end well.

"Open up the tear Suchong. We got your machine working, we don't owe you shit." I yelled into the tear. "Patrick, can you find a way to open it?" I asked.

"Sorry. Nothing I can do, the only controls for it are the leaver, he's gotta have control for it in his office or something." He said. Shit, he's got us by our necks.

I let out a sigh, "Ok, what sample?" I asked the monitor. How hard could it be right? I mean it's not like we gotta find guns for him like with Daisy.

"_Need girls hair." _Oh for fucks sake!

Elizabeth looked disgusted, "You have to be joking. I am not giving you my-" she started. I fully agreed, that's like the first sign of a stalker and it's super duper creepy.

_"Not your hair! Fink's subject hair!"_ he explained exasperatedly, "_Fink have secret lab, hair sample in tube in lab. You find, give to me." _ he said. Wait, him and Fink? Son of a bitch, he and Fink must have shared secrets, Vigors and Plasmids, EVE and Salts.

Constants and Variables.

Elizabeth let out a long sigh, "Great...I guess we have to go find this lab now." she said depressingly. This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but I might as well her this over with.

Opening the door to the cockpit, we checked to make sure the coast was clear, out the window was Finkton, red banners flowing in the wigs across buildings. "The...past us, must be on their way to see Daisy right now." I guessed.

Elizabeth nodded, "I don't hear any shooting outside. We must not be here yet." she said as we approached the door, peeking outside, I saw that the coast was clear. I nodded to Elizabeth and we snuck out of the ship.

I quickly went to the door at the end of the hall, locked. Shit. Elizabeth tapped my shoulder and pointed to a open ventilation duct, "Of course. And with my luck, I'll fall through." I said as I climbed into the duct after Elizabeth.

As we crawled through the cramped space, I kept a ear out fir any signs of this thing ready to fall apart. I may not be the heaviest man on the planet but these things aren't made to hold people.

"Someone is coming." Shit! Did we...wait...that's Rosalind. Crawling further into the ducts, the panel on the side showed the most shocking group I've seen.

Daisy Fotzroy and the Lutece twins. Beside Daisy was Fink tied up, blindfolded, and ears covered along with the child me and her saved. Elizabeth and I didn't make a sound as they talked, "She'll arrive a girl."

"She must leave a woman."

"And what is the difference between a girl and a woman?" Rosalind asked.

For obvious reasons, I'm going to chose to leave my snarky comments to myself even though I know what the answer to that is.

Daisy looked back at her captives, "Blood." she answered simply. Holy shit...Daisy had to have Elizabeth kill her...

I looked at Elizabeth's face and saw the pure shock in her eyes, "Turn the girl into a killer? How?" Daisy questioned the two.

"Give the girl no choice."

"So that she'll be forced to make one."

Daisy shook her head, "And you two know for sure that they'll finish off Comstock?" she asked. She knows? How much though?

"Yes." they both replied at once before disappearing. Daisy stood there and shook her head for a moment before retreating into the shadows. I turned to Elizabeth to see her scampering out if the vent.

Catching up to her, I found her outside of the vent in a room against the wall shaking. I climbed down and walked over to her and reached out, "Elizabeth." I said, making her look over her shoulder at me.

She had tears going down her face but she wasn't sobbing, she wasn't sad, she was angry. "They just...they just told her to let herself die. And for what? Just for us to kill Comstock?" she asked critically.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Elizabeth... I think...I think it's what she wanted." I said trying to make sense of this whole situation.

She shook her head, "She wanted Comstock to pay for what he's done and...and I killed her...I killed her so that what? I'd be ready to kill him?" she asked me, unsure of almost everything now.

I wrapped myself around her, trying to comfort her, "Elizabeth...if you hadn't, you wouldn't have had that determination to finish Comstock...I don't agree with what they did...but..." but she needed it.

If she never did kill Daisy, we would have just left for Paris the moment I freed her from that 'surgery'. Elizabeth wiped the tears off her face, "Comstock needed to die...but I wasn't ready to face it then...but I am now...because if that." she said in understanding.

I gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead, "That's right...and because of Daisy's sacrifice, we ended this." I explained as best I could. Elizabeth nodded but just stayed in my arms for a few.

When we pulled away, we exited the room to find a group of Vox Populi coming around the corner and staring at us.

"Crap in a hat." I muttered, before I could draw my gun, they looked at the two of us in shock, not even raising their guns.

"Y-your Jacob Harper! The hero of the Vox!" one exclaimed. What? Ohhh yeahhh! Daisy hasn't put out the word on us yet!

"Yeah, me and my friend here are on a mission to find Fink's lab. I was thinking that there's some new Vigors we pulled get." I explained, Elizabeth caught on to my plan and smiled.

"You guys know which way to it? We just got here from down below in Finkton." she added. She's really gotten the hang if this, I'm impressed.

One of the guys nodded, "Sure thing ma'm." he pointed towards the office building that the past us will come from, "Just head in there, take the door on the left of the front desk, and that should lead you to the testing rooms, best place to start." he informed us.

I gave him my thanks and we headed for the office building. "Okay, that was to good to be true." I said as we entered the building and fallowed the mans directions.

Elizabeth smiled, "I can't believe our luck back there. Of course you know that we're gonna have something equity bad happen to us right?" she asked.

I deflated a bit, "Based off of our past experiences? Definitely." I said, nodding in agreement. Entering the did, I looked down over the railing, "Am I the only one seeing a giant clock on the floor?" I asked.

The clock spanned the entire floor, in the center of the room was the hand, ticking away time and actually moving. There where four doors in the ground level, each of them at a direction like on a compass.

The tick-tick confirmed it, the clock was real, "It looks looks like a lock that unlocks when Fink wants it to. See?" she asked as the large hand pointed to a door, opening it.

I chuckled, "Can't be a key can it? So what? We can't just wait for the thing to go to 'work'. We're not on a schedule but still." We didn't have a lot of time until me and Elizabeth showed up and wasted the Vox upstairs.

Elizabeth shook her head as she inspected the clock in the center, "See this? It's like a keyhole, we find the key, and we can unlock any one we want." she said, looking to the 'sleep' door.

Entering the room I froze. Above his bed, Fink installed monitors that flashed images of Columbia. "Fuck that's creepy. " I said, Elizabeth said nothing but nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Fink should have seen a doctor." she said. That's a big yes, looking over to the glass case, inside was the key. Smashing the case and grabbing it, we rushed back to the clock room and put the key in place.

I put my hands in the positions that it had, and cranked, "Christ, this must be his daily exercise." I said as the hand turned. Who knew a small man like Fink could crank this every day?

When the hand landed on 'work' the doors opened. Elizabeth smiled while I caught my breath, "Great. Now to get that idiot his lock of hair." she said as we entered the elevator at the end of the hall.

As we descended down the shaft, I heard something, "You hear that?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded and put her finger to her lips.

"Look I got you your guns, we're here for our Airship." Oh crap...

The glass window on our elevator showed us the other one stuck in place. Inside was...holy crap this is creepy. I saw the younger me and Elizabeth talking to Daisy over the intercom, their voices where muffled so I couldn't hear exactly what they where saying but I already knew what they where saying.

I am him after all.

I looked over to Elizabeth, she had this look on her face that I couldn't quite understand, as we pasted them, I felt like we just avoided the most awkward conversation in anyone's life.

When I felt Elizabeth grab my hand, I liked over to her saddened face. "I missed you...you have no idea how much...every day, I thought of what we went through together...your the only one who ever...your my only friend, Jacob.."

I gave her hand a squeeze, "I missed you too...and I'm sorry...if I could...I'd go back and find you...I'd take you to Paris , just like you wanted...and then we'd go dancing...out to dinner...and I'd walk you home." I said smiling at the plan I had since I got home.

Elizabeth slowly wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. "I love you...I love you so much." I whispered.

I could feel her small smile, "I know...I love you too." she whispered back before planting a kiss on my lips. We broke apart as the elevator doors opened, but we held each other a little longer.

Entering the room we saw it was covered in Vox ribbons. Three members of the Vox saw us and drew their guns. Oh right, they're not on our side anymore. Great.

I sent a murder of crows at them, stunning them long enough for me to put some hand cannon rounds in them. "Just like the old days right?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded. The door was locked so we turned a corner on a wall and fallowed the hall to a large room with Vox and a big ass golden statue of Fink.

Right. Big Ego.

Taking care of the first man, I grabbed his carbine without any of the others noticing. Elizabeth saw a man on the upper level and aimed her crossbow, she pulled the trigger and it hit him straight in the neck.

I gave her a look of approval, she gave it back, "Four more, two down there, two upstairs. You take the ones up there I take them down?" she asked, pointing to men by the statue. I didn't want her to think because she got one good shot in that she's a pro now.

"Wait until I take them out, and I'll cover you." I bargained. She nodded as I made my way towards the stairs. Climbing the flight, I came across one inspecting their downed friend, I swept his legs out from user him and put my Air Grabber into his neck.

I used the Carbine to peg the other one, looking over the railing I saw the remaining two about to fore at me when one fell, before the other one could act, he did too.

I used a freight hook to land on the bottom floor safely, "Nice going Elizabeth!" I said in mild admiration.

She blushed at my praise, "I think we may find the hair sample that way." she said, pointing to a sign called 'Imprinting Studies'.

Heading through the a odd amount of doors, we came to one that was locked. Luckily the Vox crashed through the windows, boarding the small gunship, we used a freight hook to land on a ledge.

Entering through a broken window we froze, "Holy shit." In front of us where what appeared to be models of the Big Daddy and Songbird. "Guess they shared more than Vigor names huh?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Like the Luteces, cross reality collaboration." she muttered as we passed some designs for Big Daddies. Entering a projector room, I clicked it on, it showed a movie of a Big Daddy through a tear.

"It all makes a kind of sense...the Big Daddies and Little Sisters are like Songbird and me." she said as we watched the video.

Passing through a pair of doors, we found a room full of cages for smaller animals, beyond that was a staircase which led to the actual Imprinting Studies. Inside was a gorilla in a case with some crazy headgear, "Ok, gotta see what the hell this is about." I said as I pulled the lever in front of it.

A small compartment opened in the cage and a girl shaped wire came out. "Wait, I think I've seen this somewhere.." I can't remember though.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "It's a wire mother, when you separate a baby gorilla from its mother it'll imprint on almost anything." she explained.

Who the hell would separate a...oh right.

"So what does Fink have to gain from this?" I asked. He usually only did something if there was a profit to be made.

"Songbird, he wanted him to imprint on me." she said distantly as she stared at the wire doll.

I let out a laugh, "Last time I checked, that was not a issue at all." Elizabeth smirked at my response. Making our way through the room, I pushed open the doors to the next to find something disturbing. And saying that about Columbia means a lot.

"Sweet mother of god..." inside the room there where...god knows how many glass cases filled with decaying animals Elizabeth choked back a gasp, "These poor things, Fink couldn't get them to imprint, so he left them to die."

I felt my gag reflex being tested, "I think my brain just vomited." we ran quickly through the room with the smell of decaying flesh and into the next.

On a chalkboard it read, "Imprinting failed? That's not right, obviously he formed a bond with me." she said, reading the chalkboard.

I raised a eye, "Hey, how did he meet you? I mean I can't imagine you just walking up one morning to find him leering over you." I joked, that's the worst Christmas present ever.

She shook her head, "I don't know I just remember him always being there." she explained as we passed into the next room.

In it, my heart nearly stopped, "What the fuck is that?!" I asked in surprised. On the other side of the reinforced glass was what looked like a skelington of Songbird.

"Must be a prototype. Don't worry, It's just a head, what harm could it do?" she asked, entering the room with songbird but going around him.

I was hesitant but I passed right in front of him. He was just focused on the pictures the projector was showing him. Elizabeth walked to the end of the room and picked up a paper on a desk, "They tried hypnotherapy." she said in surprise.

We both let out a chuckle at that. And the only way forward was...another air vent. How new and exciting.

...

Exiting the small space, I landed in a dark room, Elizabeth was right behind me, the only thing I could clearly see was a projector, clicking it on, the title came on.

'Songbird imprinting on Subject'

In it, a damaged songbird was on the ground, his oxygen hose was like a firehose and was wiggling about. Then...a small girl came out from the corner, "Jacob...that's me." she said in shock.

I gotta say Elizabeth was a cute kid.

The young Elizabeth tentatively approached the Songbird, "I remember now...he -he crashed into my tower...he must have been in some sort of fight." she said as she recalled the events.

On the film, little Elizabeth connected the tube back into place, "I stood there thinking... I don't know, that something would happen...but he just laid there." she said sadly. I put my arm around her, little Elizabeth tried to get him up but she couldn't, she begun to walk away when the Songbird laid out his hand.

Little Elizabeth rushed in and hugged his thumb, meanwhile my Elizabeth just shook her head, "I should have just left him there to die, then none of this...You, me, Comstock, Sally...it's like a wheel of blood spinning round and round." she said bitterly, breaking away from my embrace.

"Elizabeth...this isn't going to go on forever. We stopped the last circle when I killed Comstock. Sally? Sally is just someone caught in the crossfire, it happens all the time." I put my hand on her shoulder, "We are fighting a war Elizabeth, and in every one, there are casualties. Let's make it so that Sally isn't one of them."

Elizabeth looked at me for a moment before nodding, her eyes filled with determination, "Right. Come on let's-" she stopped. Fallowing her line of sight I grinned, on a table with a dozen other things was the hair sample. "That ." she finished.

As we grabbed it I realized something, "Son of a bitch." I muttered, putting my head in my hands.

Elizabeth gave me a worried look, "What's the matter?" she asked with a bit of worry.

"I just realized we could have just snipped off some of your hair, put it in a glass container, and gave it to him." I explained .

Elizabeth let that sink in for a moment, "Could you please hold this?" she asked before handing me the bottle of hair.

She then let out a string of curses that I never could if imagined her saying.

When she was done, she took the bottle off my jaw dropped hands. "Sorry...I had to let that out. Let's go back before I have the urge to break something." she said , opening the door next to the desk.

Cranking the leaver, we heard the doors open along with Vox enter the testing rooms. "Okay, enough sneaking around, the other us are probably fighting the Vox right now. Let's help them out and lower the numbers. Time to go loud and proud." I said boldly.

Charging through the door, the Vox where surprised to see me, "Hello." I sent a bucking bronco at two of then while the other ten went off in other directions. I easily pegged the other two in the air, my shield repelled the bullets that hit my side.

Ducking behind a crate, I lobbed a Devil's Kiss grenade at the three that where shooting at me. Switching to my carbine, I shot another in the legs as he tried to run and get reinforcements, then his back.

The final four of them I took care of with a dowse of undertow and a spark of shock jockey. Elizabeth joined me with ammo in her hands which I graciously took and we retraced our steps to the First Lady Airship.

...

"Do you think she ever had a choice?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. We had easily managed to get back to the elevator leading to Fink's office when she spoke.

"Daisy?" I asked.

She nodded, "Right about now I'm shoving a pair of scissors in her back. Over a child that she never was going to harm in the first place." she stated a matter of factly. "I'm all the worlds, all the universes, did you, me, or her, ever have a choice?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah. I did. It was my choice to come after you in the first place and I don't regret it. " Elizabeth nodded at my words, "Look Elizabeth, one thing that I've learned, from all if this, is that a man is able to chose, but only a salve obeys." I said wisely.

Elizabeth shook her head, "We're not breaking any circle Jacob. Rapture runs on children, we can't break it on our own. But maybe...maybe we just dent it. Just a little." she said with a bit of hope in her voice.

I smiled at her, "That's the sprit. Now let's take our swing at it." I said as the doors of the elevator opened.

As we re-entered the lobby we both stopped, "Damn...we never did stick around to look at the scene afterwords." I said, getting a nod out of Elizabeth.

Opening the doors to the roof we both froze. In front of us was a Handyman, a Fireman, a Patriot, a Crow, and a Spartan. And we both just walked in right in front of them. "I am fucked."

Before they could move, I sent a Murder of Crows at them. The Handyman and Crow shrugged it off, me and Elizabeth jumped up to the skylines. Landing on the other side of the roof, the first one who caught up to us was the crow with his longsword swinging. I blocked it with my Air Grabber and drew my pistol, when I shot he disappeared.

Shit I'm out of practice. I turned around as he reappeared, but this thine he knocked the air grabber out of my hand and off the damn roof! I ducked under and their swipe and shot him with a undertow, knocking him a good fee feet away.

I shot at him but the Spartan jumped in the way with his metal bones blocking him and sending it right back to me, my shield absorbed the impact. The explosion behind me knocked me forward and told me the Fireman had caught up to me.

I had no idea where Elizabeth was but I knew she wasn't getting smacked around like a rag doll so that's a little comforting. I pushed myself up in time to see a huge shadow. You gotta be fucking joking!

I rolled out of the way as the Handyman crashed down to where I was, getting himself stuck in the process. Before I could get back up, the Crow out his foot on my chest and the Spartan held down my right arm.

NONONONONO! I can't lose now! The Crow is raising his sword above his head, "In the name of Daisy Fitzroy, I hereby slat you in the name of the Vox!"

Before he could drove the sword down, I heard music in my ears, "Jacob! Catch!" I turned to my left and saw Elizabeth throw me a Skyhook. It landed close enough for me to slip it into my hand.

As the Crow brought the sword down, I knocked his feet feet out from under him, making him fall back. Thinking fast, I channeled Shock Jockey through my right hand and into the Spartan, making him cry out.

I hopped back up ok my feet and clubbed him with the Skyhook in the jaw, taking it off in the process. I looked to my right just in time to see the Crow ready another stoke when I ducked once again and pushed him away with my open hand.

He disappeared into a flock of feathers. When he reappeared in front of me I pointed to my chest, "Look down dude." I said simply. He glanced down at his chest and saw the present I left for him.

I put a Devil 'a Kiss mine on his chest.

"Bye bye." I said cheekily as it blew. I turned to Elizabeth's direction, "Head to the tear Elizabeth! I'll meet up with you!" I shouted. I saw her run towards the First Lady Airship.

The Handyman was still trapped, before I could finish him off, the sound if a Gatling gun caught my attention. Looking out I the top of the stairs, I right my Return to Sender up and caught the bullets as I charged at the Patriot. Throwing the ball of sharpener at his feet, the explosion took out his legs and made him tip over, I unloaded my hand cannon into his back gears.

"Burn False She-" I shut him up with a Old Man Winter and my skyhook. Damn it's good to have the old girl back.

I turned around at the sound if splintering wood, I was knocked a good few feet away by a slab of wood floor. Thankfully my shield absorbed the impact. Okay I'm low on ammo and I need to go !

Jumping up to the skylines, I ride them until he jumped up and shocked them, I fell right in front if the door to the Airship dock.

Before I made a run for it, I saw Daisy's corpse on the floor. She didn't deserve this, turning her over, I folded her arms across her chest and close her eyes, "Rest in peace, and be forever at ease." I muttered. I quickly went I to the other room and spat on Fink's dead body.

I ran through the doors and saw the airship was gone. Oh well, the tears still there. Running down the hall to the tear, I was almost there when a large block of metal destroyed the path!

"Fuck!" The tear was out of reach, I couldn't jump it if I tried. Suddenly, the handy man jumped over the open tear and landed right I front of me. I saw Elizabeth's terrified face in the other side.

He swung and I dove under his arm as he logged it in the wall. With the amount of strength he had he could probably knock me...through...a...wall...

God damn this is gonna hurt like hell.

I positioned myself in front if the tear, "Hey fuckface! Your mom is so fat that when she lies down, she actually looks taller!"

He scowled at me and reared his arm back. If this works, I'm gonna start wearing body armor.

His fist connected squarely with my chest and knocked me off the ground and into the air.

Elizabeth is gonna kill me for this.

I flew through the air and into the tear in reality and into Rapture.

I did not land gracefully.

I tumbled across the room until my body indebted the kitchen counter. Owwwwwwww...that was one if the most painful things I've ever done in my life.

"Close the dam thing!" I shouted . Patrick sprung into action and pulled the leaver back as the Handyman tired to jump through. I smiled at the fact that right now, he's only going one place. Down.

Elizabeth fused over to me so fast I didn't fully rested her arms around me until a minute later. "Thank you god! Oh thank you...I love you... I love you." she repeated.

"You too. Sweetheart." I said, wrapping my arm around her. Elizabeth planted a kiss on my lips and didn't pull away until the lights shut off.

The fuck?

"Do you all know what to call someone who sneaks into another man's house?"

The screen on the other side if the tear machine. Andrew Ryan, the king of Rapture was talking to us.

"Thieves."

Oh shit...

**AN: Yep, surprise everyone!**

**I made this chapter a fair well to all the Heavy Hitters from Bioshock Infinite. I think you can all guess what happens next chapter. **

**I will only reveal this to you all who read this.**

**Someone will die.**

**Goodbye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Burial at Sea

_"That's the good part about dying; when you've nothing to lose, you run any risk you want."-Ray Bradbury_

In my experience, when the leader of a city that basically warships him calls you a thief or anything of the sort, it means something very bad is going to happen to you right quick.

"Look, Mr. Ryan," I started, "We don't mean you any harm. We just want to get someone out of here." I said, trying to be as polite as I could. But talking to a man on a screen in a dark room is kinda scary, I'm not gonna lie.

_"Oh? And why shouldn't I have my men break down that door and kill the three of you for attempting to break out Atlas and his men?"_ he asked cooly, missing a beat.

"Because, she's one of the girls that you turned into ADAM factories!" I accused, trying to sit up but failing. I think the Handyman cracked a damn rib, and it hurts. A lot.

_"If it's a little sister you want, I have more than enough-"_ he started, so wait, first he threatens us, then he tries to make a deal with us? What a guy.

I shook my head from these thoughts, "She's family you fucking ghoul! And that's the only reason we're helping Atlas, and I have not come this far to have some of your goons kill me." I said as I finally stood, it may have been a lie but still. Elizabeth and Patrick stood beside me and helped me up.

Ryan let out a chuckle, _"I must say young man, your conviction is commendable. But Atlas...Atlas isn't a risk I'm willing to take...he's playing you all for fools...in the end. He will kill you all."_ he stated before the lights came back on and the lights shut off.

Patrick reloaded his shotgun, "Of course not before he tries to take a shot at us." he said. Really hope he's not gonna send a army for us, hopefully he doesn't send a Big Daddy either.

Elizabeth looked to the doors, her fave grew worried at what she saw, "They're coming, a lot of them. " she said with fear in her voice. I looked into my hand cannon, I had a abundance of ammo from Columbia, and since that is the only way out of here, we need to make a stand.

I noticed a shimmer by the doorway, my eyes widened, that would definitely come in handy, but I think I'll save that for door flew open and twelve of Ryan's men came in the room.

Me, Patrick, and Elizabeth climbed over the counter as I threw a Devil's Kiss at the group. The fire took three if the men's lives away while me and Patrick took care of four more. Before we could take care of the other five, Elizabeth shot a gas bolt at the center of the group, they all wavered before falling to the ground unconscious.

I let out a sigh if relief, "Guess Ryan's gonna need to look for new henchmen." I said aloud, getting a nod from the both if them. "Ok...we got the Lutece crap, so what now?" I asked. We did not exactly discuss what to do once we had the thing anyway.

"Can't we just turn it on here? What's the problem?" Patrick asked, it sounded plausible, besides what could happen?

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not unless you want us to crash into the side of the reef and drown. " Elizabeth said, fading my thoughts. She went over to a drawer in the counter, "I found these when I went to find a way in here, they're schematics for the whole department store." she explained, unrolling the paper.

She pointed to the structure that connected at one point. "This place would be the best place for us to put the Lutece Particle. All the major supports connect here, if we activate it here, than it should lift the prison up to Rapture." Elizabeth explained.

Patrick pointed to the room where the supports met, "That's Frank Fontaine's office, and that must be that MantaRay Lounge. But I never seen a way to Fontaine's place from there..."

"What's this I'm heading about Fontaine! In case the three of you haven't noticed, Andrew Ryan's cleaning house! Now or never kiddies!" Atlas shouted over the radio.

Elizabeth grabbed the radio, "We got the way out of here, but the only way it would work is if we can get to Fontaine's office. You know a way there?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, there's a elevator through the MantaRay, it's in the employee only area." Atlas said, "Now of your gonna do something, you better move your arses!" he said before the radio cut out.

Nice guy, really.

"Ok, we basically got a small army between us and that elevator...how much ammunition do we have?" Patrick asked. Me and Elizabeth checked our weapons.

"I got a couple magazines worth for my hand cannon." I said, that's decent at least, plus all the bullets that anyone we take down may have.

Elizabeth counted the darts she had, "Two gas ones, three sleep ones, and one with a broken fletcher." she said said as she went through them.

Patrick reloaded the shotgun, "And I got sixteen shells. So...in reality our odds are pretty good, just need to-" he stopped when the ground shook.

And a loud groan was heard outside the door. Fuck...oh wait. "Elizabeth, see the tear by the door?" I masked as I put the bullets in the chamber of my gun.

She looked for a moment and grinned, "This…is going to be fun to watch." she said, I agreed completely, Patrick looked at us both strangely but didn't question us.

When the Big Daddy entered the room, Elizabeth brought the Handyman into existence.

For a moment the two just stared at one another, that was until the Handyman jumped over and punched the small man thing.

The Big Daddy shook it off and threw his drill hand forward but the Handyman jumped out of the way. This was extremely amazing, Elizabeth and Patrick where both enthralled in the fight as much as I was.

None of us noticed the drill go towards the machine.

When the sparks began to fly we decided to make our exit while the two giants fraught it out. As the alarm went off in the lab, we bolted for the closing door. When we where on the other side, we heard the sound of a tear opening behind the door.

We all glanced at the door, "You guys don't think that those two are fighting the sea of lighthouses?" I asked, last thing I needed to worry about right now was those two destroying a innocent universe.

If there's such a thing.

"They probably got transported somewhere else." Elizabeth said, putting my mind at ease. "Ok, let's head to the MantaRay." she said, I nodded and we made our way out of the Silver Spoon restaurant.

...

This place was going to hell in a hand basket. It was just like the Vox and the Founders. Only this time it was Ryan's men and Splicers. Thank god that they where so interested in each other that we managed to get to the lunge with little difficulty.

This place was a mess before this place was turned into a prison. You know how in those wild party movies and the place gets pretty trashed? Yep, like that.

And it was full of Atlas's men as well. I looked at Patrick, "You and me clear out below," I turned to Elizabeth, "and you get up somewhere high where you can cover us." The both nodded, Parick stayed close to me while Elizabeth used the freight hooks to get up to the rafters.

When we got to the bar, I looked up at Elizabeth, she held up nine fingers. Okay, mine bad guys, not so bad all things considered. Standing up behind the bar, I aimed at the closet man and fired at his head, the bullet tore through his skull, making the others turn to us.

Patrick fired a buckshot towards two men, they both crumbled without a shot fired. Before I could shoot another one, Patrick pulled me down below the counter as a machine gun shattered the bottles of alcohol on the shelves behind us.

After a few seconds, the sound of gunfire stopped, I peered over in time to see him waver and fall down. Thank you Elizabeth. "There! Kill the girl!" NO!

I jumped over the counter and shot the bastard who said that in the throat. His two other friends fired at me but my shield absorbed the impact of his bullets, I threw a Bucking Bronco their way and usedShock Jokey to fry them in midair.

Ok, that's eight, so where the last one?

Before I could react, a man 'poofed' right I'm front of me and blew me back with a fireball. What the hell!

I landed on a wooden table, my rib throbbed with pain. I sat up and saw the guy who smacked me back, it looked like a Fireman mixed with a Boy of Silence. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Make that part Crow as well. Just great.

Patrick rushed over and helped me up from the rubble, "You okay?" he asked with concern, I gave a nod in response. Shit I think he broke that rib...

"Back to back. He'll try and get on our blindside ." I advised as I stood to Patrick's back. After a moment it looked like he had retreated.

Patrick's shotgun rung out behind me, I looked over in time to see a bit of blood splatter over the floor. Well he nicked him at least. I saw him appear right in front if me c before he could act, I used Old Man Winter to keep him in place. Patrick turned and fired, shattering the man.

Well thank god that's over, I saw Elizabeth land and come over to us, "Are you two okay?" she asked with concern. The throbbing pain in my rib age couldn't be ignored any longer.

"I may have possibly broken a rib." I said, clutching it. I began to feel a little dizzy but Patrick caught me, "Okay, make that probably." I said as the pain increased.

"I saw a side room on the blueprints to this place." Elizabeth stared while Patrick hoisted me up, "Fallow me, it should be this way." she said, leading me and Patrick down a corridor.

…

"I don't understand, it should be right here." Elizabeth said, she had led us through the restaurant to a table with three wine bottles, one of which was facing the opposite way of the others.

"Maybe you read it wrong?" Patrick asked, we both gave him a unbelieving look. "Yeah, forget I said that. My bad." he apologized, I kept looking at the one bottle...I wonder...

I grabbed the bottle and spun it so that it faced the same way that the other bottles where. There was a click, and then the table descended into the floor, so that the bottles where still sticking out, and the wall behind it slid up. "Holy crap." I muttered.

The inside of the room was more shocking, there was wigs, makeup...and a picture of Atlas...and Frank Fontaine...

"Atlas...and Fontaine...son of a bitch." Elizabeth said in realization. No fucking way...

"Look, as...eye opening this is...we should pretend we never saw this." Patrick said, "If he's willing to go this far to fake his death, then we shouldn't bring this up. At all." he had a point, if he found out we knew his secret, he'd kill us.

Elizabeth looked over to Patrick, "Could you…"

"I got it, I got it, guard duty. I'm always stuck with it." he muttered as he went to guard the exit. He's like a five year old in a grown man's body isn't he?

Elizabeth say me down in a chair and took off my jacket, "Let's see here.." I lifted up my shirt enough for her to see the extent of the damage. She poked and prodded at it for a few before giving her diagnostic. "It looks like the rib was bruised by the Handyman and it has a hairline fracture now, it should heal on it down in a few weeks. But given that little healing factor of yours it should be a few days." she said.

"Have I mentioned that you should be a doctor? I mean it too, your amazing medic." I said as she picked up a nearby first aid kit. Pulling out some tape, she wrapped it around my body and over the rib.

"Thanks, but let's focus on surviving this before we think about what I should look for as a job." she said, cutting the tape. I sat in silence as I watched her work, what Ryan said to us was still in my head, Atlas is playing us all for fools...and we 'll all get killed in the end.

The whole reason I agreed to come here in the first place was to make sure Elizabeth lived. Even of it meant that I paid the ultimate price, and if we keep going on... I'm not sure any of us will get out of here.

"There, all done." she said As she finished up. I cannot lose Elizabeth, I just can't. I saw the sleep darts sticking out if the side of her dress.

Before Elizabeth could say anything, I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you Elizabeth..." she was taken back by my sudden action but returned it nonetheless.

"I love you too Jacob." she replied as she leaned against my chest, avoiding the taped up rib. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she slid her arms up around my neck.

"Even if I did something that you'd hate me for?" I asked, my hands slid down towards the hem of her skirt.

She let out a curt laugh, "Oh come on, what could you possibly do that I'd hate you for ? In all honesty you sorta already did." Ok yeah good point, I can't fault her there, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry."

I grabbed the broken dart and jammed it into her shoulder, she pushed me away, "Jacob! What the hell did...you..." she started to sway back and forth. I ran forward and caught her.

"I came here to make sure you where safe, and Atlas isn't going to hold up his end of the deal...I love you Elizabeth." I said quickly before her eyes closed. I picked her up bridal style and lied her down on the ground and put my jacket over her.

I looked around and found what looked like a tape recorder. I eased what was on the tape and pressed record.

_Elizabeth,_

_You must hate me right now. And I don't blame you, but please just read on and let me explain why I did what I did._

_You and I both know that Atlas will just use us like tools. It's what men like him do, and when he's done with with us...he'll just kill us._

_So I'll go alone._

_I'll tell Patrick that you got hit and didn't want to tell us, I'll make him go get a med kit and I'll stay with you. _

_I love you Elizabeth. I love you so much...and if I have to die, so that you can live...of course I'll do it. Get Patrick out of here, find Sally, and get them both out of here. _

_I swear I love you Elizabeth. Don't question that. Ever. I love you so much that if I had to, I'd go through Columbia all over again just to spend more time with you._

_Tell my mom...tell her, I hope that she understands._

_And if I survive this ordeal...I don't know._

_I love you Elizabeth Dewitt, until the end of time itself._

I put the recorder in my jacket so that it was sticking out of the coat, I kissed her on her lips, "Goodbye...my love."

I turned to see Patrick standing over us, "Uhhhhh...ok I got nothing." I said, it wasn't like I could explain the dart in her shoulder.

"If you think I'm just gonna stay behind while my son goes off and gets himself killed?" He asked, making me stop at the word 'son'. "Your not the only one who thought of it...so...here's what is going to happen. We're going to lock this room up so no one can come along and hurt her," he said, pointing at Elizabeth.

"And then we both go up to the room, and we'll work it out from there." Patrick said, his voice showing no room for convincing whatsoever.

I sighed, "All right..." I replied reluctantly. Patrick nodded, I gave Elizabeth one last kiss. We turned the bottle back and the hidden room became just that again, hidden from the world.

…

Find the elevator was easy enough, as we rode the small box up the top floor. This is it...for real, I'm going to die..."How's your mother doing?" Patrick asked.

I looked at him with skepticism. Right now of all times he's asking how my on is doing? Before I replied, I saw the look in his eyes, it was the same one I had when I was about to end Comstock for once and for all.

He knew we where going to die. And all he wanted was a little comfort.

"She's great. Snarky as ever but great." I said, he smiled at that. "How...how did you too meet exactly?" I asked.

Patrick smiled, "We met each other after I got out of high school. We we here pretty good friends...then when I decided to join the army, she kissed me right before I had to go. Said that we where together now, and 'Not to let me catch you with a damn hooked' anytime soon." We both chuckled at that.

"I snuck off to see her every time I got leave...and also when I wasn't supposed to leave." he said, tugging on his shirt collar. Holy crap, I mean I get that when your crazy about someone you do stupid things for them, look at me and Elizabeth, but still.

Guess it runs in the family.

He let out a sigh, "A few days before I was about to head out, she...convinced me that we should get married." he said, brushing some imaginary dust off his nose.

"Wait, mom proposed to you?" I asked chucking. I mean it really wasn't that big of a surprise, mom was a determined woman, you try and sell her something and you'll sell it for half price.

"Well...I liked saying what I said..." he muttered, his face shading red. "But when I got back I...changed." he said. I nodded, I can put the picture together afterwords.

We where almost to the top floor, "If it helps. She never got over you." I said as the doors opened. The office was pretty big, in the center was a model of the department store, at the far end of the room was a desk in front if a large thing of glass, "Okay, so where do we put the thing at?" I questioned.

Patrick looked over to the supports, "I'd bet that where those beams would be a best bet as any. " I nodded and looked up to the ceiling. The four pillars met up at a central point, under the model of the department store.

Climbing up the model, I got as close as I could, "Here's hoping that we don't drown when this thing goes through the-Woah!" The cylinder shit out of my hands and went towards the ceiling the moment I turned the cap on it.

"Bloody hell kid! You did it!" Atlas shouted over the radio. Huh...maybe I was wrong about Atlas...

Oh crap. Elizabeth is going to skin me alive when she wakes up…

"Elizabeth is going to kill me when-" I started as I descended the model, turning around, I saw we where no longer alone.

Atlas' men had found us, and they knocked out Patrick, well on the bright side Elizabeth won't kill me. A familiar face came forward, it was the same guy I decked in the face when he threatened Elizabeth. "Well...can I just say I'm sort for earlier?" He grinned before he smacked me in the face with the but if his gun.

Worth a shot...

...

When I opened my eyes a bag was over my head, son of a bitch Atlas! "Now, where is it?" Speak of the devil.

Atlas pulled the bag off my head, "Where is the ace in the hole?" he asked me. The what? "Don't play dumb, you where in Suchong's lab. How else would you know where it was if you didn't work for him?"

I was in some sort of office now, I didn't recognize it but I was more concerned that I was tied to a chair, "I don't know what the hell your talking about Atlas, we found- "

His boot connected with my ribs, "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he shouted, fuck that hurt! "I'll ask this again. Where. Is. The ace in the hole?" he asked.

"And let me repeat myself, I don't know what the hell that is!" I yelled back. This time it was a strike across the face. Where's my shield when I need it?

"Look boy'o. I don't want to hurt ya, your friend was spewing the same lies as before, and I don't believe that as much as I do now." Atlas said, bending down to my eye level.

I spit on him, "I don't know, so if your gonna kill me, get it over with." I spat out. If you want to kill me fine, don't drag it out , just get it over with.

Atlas actually smiled, "Doctor, do your thing." he said. Oh shit...I hated doctors since Pettifong, I just have a urge to punch the guy just because, I know that's bad and they almost always help people out but still. "Get him talking, one way or another." Atlas said as he walked away and shut a door.

There was nothing but silence for a moment, "Do you know how far medicine has come?" A thick accented man asked. A arm came around from the side of my head, "Far enough to make this. They call it Truth Serum."

He held out a shot with his other hand.

I hate needles. I fucking hate needles with every fiber of my being.

So when he stuck that thing in my arm I wanted to scream but...it's...all...starting to get...fuzzy...the ocean is blue...that's such a pretty color...

…

Oh holy mother if Christ...my head hurts so bad it's like someone put a axe into head. "Well, sleeping beauty is finally waking up." Atlas...not so loud.

I creaked open my eyes and saw my dad tied to a chair with so many bruises on him I couldn't begin to count. "Three weeks, you know how long that is for me? Three fucking weeks of nothing but a ace called Columbia!" he yelled at me.

Three weeks! All I remember is being injected with that stupid serum! I looked over at Patrick, "He's right, you've been doped up for while." he said, confirming my suspicions.

Elizabeth, she must have gotten out of here by now, she must have.

"Now, we're gonna try something new. Now I'm not a big science type . But I keep up on the current literature, and I'm not like Dr. Stienmen. But he has made these wonderful advancements here." he went over to a small tray.

"This is called a Trasorbital Lobotomy." Atlas said, raising a pick and a small medical hammer.

I've seen One Flew Over the Cookuo's Nest I know where this goes! "Pull his head back." I felt a hand on the back of my head, Patrick was saying something but I didn't fully register it.

He peeled my eyelid back and ran it over my eyeball, "GAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The cool metal pressed against my sensitive flesh, it stopped at the bone.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

"This 'ere, this is the prefrontal lobe. This 'ere is in charge of a lot of things," he used the hammer on the pike.

Gahafgdfighyfvdy!

"It controls memories," another Ping.

"Emotions," another ping.

"And most importantly personality." another Ping.

I started laughing. Laughing...my god...I lost it. Atlas gave me the widest eyes look I've ever seen, Patrick too. "You think that scares me Atlas?" I asked, he withdrew the pike in my eye.

"You think I'm...appalled by the idea? Losing who I am...that actually sounds pretty fucking good right now...and you know what the funny part is? If you kill me, or him, neither of us will ever talk to you again...and you know that...don't you?" I asked.

Atlas ran a hand over his face, "The thought has occurred to me lad...which is why we brought her." No...

One man pushed a gurney in between where me and Patrick where sitting. On it was the one girl we did this all for.

Sally.

"No! I swear to Christ I'll kill you!" Patrick shouted over the Little Sister's whimpering. This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening!

"Now little girl, do you know what this is?" Atlas asked. This is insane! I looked down at the girl, what did he even mean?! Ace in the hole? Suchong? He just thinks we're lying but we're being honest for Christ's sake!

Maybe it's time we stopped.

"Suchong has it!" I exclaimed. Atlas and Patrick stopped and stared at me, "When we got to his lab, he told us it was useless to try and take it. Said it's safe and sound up here with me in my lab." I lied.

Please god let him but it.

He chuckled, "Well ain't that a coincidence, Souchong's got every ugh he's got pointing at the front door, coded to shoot my men's genetic key." he said.

"All but you two." Shit. Well it's better than staying here and poking my brain.

…

Me and Patrick were pushed out if the Bathysphere, "Get us the ace, and then find us." he said, closing the doors and leaving me and Patrick alone.

He turned to me and helped me up, "Could have told them sooner about the doc." he said. I still was feeling the affects of that serum wearing off and I was so dizzy.

"Only reason I told him was because made it up." I said, trying to stand on my own , "He's not gonna kill Sally , that's for damn sure." I said with determination.

I gently pushed Patrick away, I managed to stand in my own. "Your a clever little bastard aren't ya?" Patrick asked with happiness in his voice. He messed my hair up, "That's my boy!"

Moving into the next room, we moved past diagrams, charts and papers on the floor. After passing through a few room, we stopped dead in our tracks. In front of is was a damaged Big Daddy. How many of these damn things are there?!

"Don't tell me we gotta move this thing." I said, we could not lift this guy in our current condition.

"Mr. Bubbles is scary." We both turned to see two Little Sisters huddled together in a corner, cowering from the monster. Part of me wanted to join them, those things are terrifying after all.

We went on either side of him and grabbed onto something solid, "On three, one two-Gah!" the big guy let out a small roar. We both backed away rapidly from him. I looked over to the Little Sisters, "You two got any ideas on how to move the big guy?" I asked, they both shook their heads.

Of course.

I nudged Patrick, "Come on, maybe something that could help us around here." we both went back into the room and searched for a crowbar or something to move the big guy.

I opened a drawer and didn't find anything but a pack of cigarettes. These things will kill me, I tossed the carton away and resumed my search. "Hey look at this." Patrick called out, looking at a parchment .

I looked over his shoulder at it the paper, "Hey...that's the same code like on that plan for the Lutece machine." I said, recognizing the format. "Can you read it?" I asked.

Patrick shrugged, "I can give it a try." he said. After a few moments he read it aloud, "Big Daddy bonding process failed. Stupid beast does not realize he needs ADAM from Little Sisters to keep live."

ADAM...

"The Little Sisters! Come on !" I said, grabbing Patrick by the arm and dragging him towards the downed Big Daddy. Entering the room, I crouched down to eye level with the girls. "Hey, do you wanna help the big man?" I asked.

The little girls looked at each other with they're glowing yellow eyes and back to me, "We'll help Mr. Bubbles." one said, taking out a...fuck.

A big needle, how refreshing. One of them drew what looked like blood from the other girl's pinky. She only said ow. She then climbed onto the Big Daddy and injected the ADAM into him.

His lights flickered for a moments before he stood with bright green eyeholes. Me and Patrick made way while he walked out of the room, the girls climbing over him like kids on a jungle-gym.

Awwww.

Me and Patrick made our way towards Suchong's lab.

…

We entered through a heavily locked door and saw the man of the hour behind a one-way mirror, "Papa Suchong, do you want to come play?" A little sister asked.

I'll give you the shortened version, he got annoyed and slapped the little girl. And before I could tear him a new asshole, a familiar Big Daddy charged through the door and impailed him on his own operating table.

The glass shattered as the room shook from his drill being spun through his chest cavity. Me and Patrick kept to the shadows as the big guy yanked his arm out...but he forgot his drill.

When he exited the room, me and Patrick rushed over and checked him, after turning out every pocket I began to get frustrated, "Come on you little fuck where is it!" I yelled at the corpse.

I kept liking for a few more minutes before I saw a paper on the table. I opened it.

Son of a bitch.

The paper was of a guy with two elderly people. Under it was Suchong's code and the word Ace. All if this...just for one guy?

"Is that it?" Patrick asked.

I nodded, "Yeah but these more of that code here. I wonder what-"

**WHAM!**

Thud.

What the fuck?

I grasped the back of my head, did Patrick just sucker punch me? I was on the floor in the lab. Patrick! I looked around the destroyed room and found no trace of him. "Patrick!" I shouted, no answer.

I scanned the room, the son of a bitch left me here! "Mother fucker!"

I ran back the way we came, before I went through the door to where the Big Daddy had been hurt, I saw a pice of cloth hanging by a hole in the wall. I walked over and looked at the cloth. It was Patrick's jacket.

I guess he could squeeze through the hole in the wall...

One way to find out.

Shimmying myself into the wall, I saw a light further down the cramped tunnel. I could barely breath without my chest pressing against the concrete wall. It was a pretty right gut but Patrick could defiantly fit in here.

"Do you got it?" I stopped moving at the voice, Atlas. Maybe I can get the drop on his men and...what? I got no weapons, my Vigors have worn out by now... I guess...I guess this really is hopeless.

"First you let the girl go. Then you get it." Oh no...oh god no. Patrick...I tired to move down the hold faster, I cut myself on a piece of rebar but that's not important. I need to get to Patrick now!

"Fine," I heard the girl let out a cry and heard someone running away. Sally. "Speaking of which, where's the boy'o?" I'm gonna rip Atlas's tongue out through his throat!

"He didn't make it..." Patrick said convincingly. I wanted to scream out but then they'd probably kill him, thinking he set up a trap.

I was just a few more feet away from the light, hurry Harper, hurry!

"Now. Give it to me." Atlas said, I was out of the hole in the wall now. I was in a dark corridor, at the end of it where the silhouettes out Atlas' men along with Patrick.

I saw Patrick reach his hand out, I'm frozen, I can't move, I can't scream, I...I can't do anything. "You know Atlas...Ryan said that we where just a pack of fools...and he's wrong."

He handed the paper to him.

No...nonononononoNONONONONONO!

Atlas bashed him in the head with a wrench and he fell to the ground.

**No!**

I ran at top speed towards them but I faltered, my head was beginning to spin, damn you Patrick! Breaking something over my head.

"Wha-what does it mean?! It's all none sense!" Atlas yelled at Patrick. He's still alive? Damn.

I pushed myself up off the ground and begun to fun to the men. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, Patrick muttered something that only Atlas could hear, he cracked a wide smile and laughed, "Saltonstall. Take care of him." Atlas said as he and his men walked away while one remained behind.

It was the same man who knocked me out and held the gun to Elizabeth's head.

I saw red and I charged, I came at him like a freight train and knocked him to the ground. Before he could retaliate, I connected my fist to his jaw. And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I just kept hitting him, I just... Unleashed on the guy. When I finally stopped, his face was so bloody I couldn't see any skin. I got off of him and caught my breath, "Shit..." I looked over at Patrick, his eyes wide and filled with pure shock.

I kneeled down and helped him into a sitting position, facing the glass window and out to a destroyed Rapture. This is it, when me and Elizabeth came here this is what happened first. I sat down next to him, "You are a asshole." I said , making him grin.

"Sorry...I did say that I didn't want my son to go walking to his death. to be fair." he said. Yeah...he did say that.

"Guess you where right about Rapture and Columbia." I said, looking out to the city at war with itself. This was all so familiar...me, my father, a city, and a lighthouse...

And then I remember...

'The seed if the prophet, shall sit the throne, and drown in flame the mountain of man.'

Son of a bitch...I guess Comstock was right. His heir does destroy a city. "Hey, where's Sally?" I asked, I mean I knew she was out of Atlas' reach.

"Somewhere she's not in complete danger...she'll probably find one of those Big Daddies and stay with them...god knows they make a better father than I have." he said sadly.

I looked at him with sympathy, I pushed my shoulder to him and nudged him. "Hey...you'd make a great father...you just got dealt a bad hand." I reasoned. "If you went this far for someone who wasn't blood related, your already better than half the men in the world."

There's a lot of sick men out in the world, and...and my dad isn't one of them. "Seriously? How bad can they be?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Trust me , I've seen worse human beings than you back in my time. And I got cable." we both laughed softly at that.

We sat in silence for a while, I guess we're done...Sally is safe...Patrick is alive...and Elizabeth is hopefully safe and sound. She's a smart woman, she'd get out of that room through a tear and get to safety.

"Jacob..." I looked over to Patrick's face, he had a small smile, one that tells you he's sincere, one that says he means what he's about to say.

"Jacob, I am so proud of you...and...I'm sorry...for everything...you...you should have had a better life." he said, struggling to find the right words. Did I really?

How different would I be if I grew up when I was conceived? Would we be happy? Would we be healthy?

Would I have met Elizabeth?

"I'm happy with the one I got." I said decisively. My life may not be the greatest, but at least I'm happy with it, besides, if my dad didn't make the mistakes he did, I wouldn't be the same guy I am today.

Patrick's eyes widened a tad before receding, "Jacob... I love you son."

I was taken back from the sudden proclamation. I turned to him to respond but stopped when I saw it.

Blood.

It was coming from his head! "P-Patrick!?"

He gave me a smile before going limp.

No...

No

N-noooo...

Ohhhhhhhggooooodddddddddd...

I had tears I'm my eyes, "D-d-...dad..."

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Dad?! Dad! Dad !" I shouted.

"No no no please! No-not again!" I kept shaking him him.

Please wake up. Please just wake up!

Dad...…

He...

He's dead...

Daddy ...

The tears where flowing freely now. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I clinged onto him for dear life, he can't die! Not after everything!

Dad.

"I love you too dad."

I heard something hit the floor, looking down I saw the doll head to Sally's doll, I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I closed my eyes.

Please just...just be a bad dream.

...

I opened my eyes and...where the hell am I? I mean I'm in a bed in some old worn room but other than that nothing.

Looking up at the ceiling I just ran over the events of the past...god knows how long ago it was. Jesus Christ...this is all so fucked up.

I heard the a door creek. Whoever the hell it is, I'm not in the mood, I turned over, the guy didn't look like a like Atlas' men or Ryan, in fact he actually looked sane. He wore stripped short and pants, a plain vest, and a red lose tie.

Where have I seen this guy before?

Before he could talk, I did, "Look pal, I am not in the mood to kill someone right now. I'm sad, I'm lonely, and I've gotten the shit beat out of me the last few days . So please, take a ticket and when your number is called, you can take your shot." I do not want to do this right now.

The mans eyes widened slightly, "Well whatta you know. You are as charming as she said." he replied sarcastically. Who's she? He creaked open the door he came from, "He's awake." he said simply.

A moment later, a pair of blue eyes entered the room.

Elizabeth...Oh holy crap that's her dad.

Dad...

Before I could even speak she basically collided into me, wrapping her arms around me in a vice grip. I returned it hesitantly, least I wanted to incur the fathers wrath upon me.

I looked up and saw the man exit the room, leaving us alone, "Elizabeth I-_SLAP_!" Ok now I'm almost expecting it.

"That, was for putting me to sleep and leaving me!" she yelled. I'm pretty sure her dad is outside now, cracking a smile. "And this is for coming back alive."

Her lips crashed onto mine, not daring to let go of mine for even for a second. I again was hesitant, I felt like shit after all. Elizabeth pulled away when I didn't return the kiss, "Jacob?" she asked.

"Patrick...my dad is dead..." I said. It was real. I saw it happen right beside me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Elizabeth's hand covered her mouth and her eyes widened, "Jacob...I...I am so sorry." she said with sincerity. She wrapped herself around me again more gently this time, I clung into her for dear life.

Elizabeth is safe. And my dad is dead. This is just a fucking retelling of Columbia. The only difference is that I'm with Elizabeth...and that's something to be happy about. I pulled her away and pecked her lips, "I am so, so sorry for what I did." I apologized.

She shook her head, "Don't be, you saved me Jacob. Even if I didn't want you to." she said, peopling her forehead up against mine.

...

I spent the rest if the day getting my strength back, Elizabeth hardly leaving my side in the process. The next morning when I woke up, I saw her fast asleep in the chair next to the bed.

She wore what looked exactly like a replica of the dress she owned in her tower, her choker showcased the pendant that I picked out from the twins and her face was washed of all that makeup.

She didn't need it anyway. She was already beautiful.

I gave her a peck on the forehead and crept over to the exit of the room. I carefully opened the door and closed it softly behind me, I leaned my back against the door and slid a hand down my face. God it's good to be out of there, I can't tell which is worse now, Columbia or Rapture, maybe they're both equity bad.

Yeah let's go with that.

"You sure you should be walking?" I jumped at the voice, sitting at the table was Elizabeth's father, with a half curious half serious look on his face. I'm deciding now that this guy is terrifying.

I shrugged, "If I don't start now I'll just be a sloth for the next week." I said. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air, I mean I'm the guy who took little Anna from this guy.

Anna...Elizabeth...I wonder which he calls her.

He gestured to the seat across from him, "You shouldn't push yourself, sit down." he said. I wasted no time sitting down in the chair. The silence in the room was palpable, I couldn't tell of this guy wanted to thank me in some way for saving Elizabeth, or strangle me for taking her from him. Twice.

I'm super screwed either way since Elizabeth and I are together.

"So...is this the part where I get all sorts of death threats?" I asked. I may as well get them over and done with, not like it's not gonna happen.

The man's lip curves into a smirk, "Anna advised me that those wouldn't work so well on you." Anna, so that's what he calls her by.

I rubbed the back of my head, I winced when I brushed against the bruise on my head from..."She's probably right...I've been getting those for a while now." I replied.

The man crossed his arms, "The guy I found you with. Who was he?" I froze for a moment before I answered.

"He was my dad." I said simply.

The man's face faltered at that, "Oh..." he replied simply. To be honest it's not like you got a lot to say when you learn a someone's dad dies. "Um...sorry."

I let out a breath, now the guy felt bad for talking to me right after my dad dies, "It's okay...he went peacefully." I said. I really didn't know of it was painful or not, I really don't want to think about it.

The man let out a sigh, "Look...Jacob right?" I nodded, "You can probably understand why I'm...hesitant to let Anna out of my sight." that's a understatement to say the least. "So, I need to know that I can trust you."

That...actually sounds reasonable, "Ok. So how do I do that exactly?" I asked, I know that Elizabeth trusts me almost completely.

"Alright then, tell me why you care for her."

That's...actually a big question. "I care for because I saw she needed help, and it was my fault she was stuck in that tower." I started, "I mean, in the beginning I only went to save her so that my family could be safe...but when I got to know her, it became less about them, and more about getting her somewhere where she'll be safe."

I took a breath, "I love your daughter Mr. Dewitt, I know that...it's hard to believe but I do." He folded his arms over his chest, "And...well not to sound like a asshole, I have already died for her safety. So...I care for her more than I do myself Mr. Dewitt."

He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on the table.

I'm fucked.

He pushes himself up from his seat and extends his hand to me, "Call me Booker."

Thank you Jesus. Thank you.

…

I spent two more days at Booker's residence, not daring to take a step outside the small home. He and I got along pretty well surprisingly, even if Elizabeth was the only thing we had in common.

That and our kill counts.

Speaking if the lady in question, she in some miracle convinced Booker that she could live with me. In all honesty I was so for the idea I gave her full support, but as well as mine and Booker's relationship is he scares the living hell out of me.

"Papa, I'll be fine." Elizabeth said for the hundredth time today. Elizabeth did not have many personal belongings, except for her three outfits.

I was giving them as much time as either needed to say goodbye. Booker embraced Elizabeth one last time, "Stay safe sweetheart." he said.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine papa. And I'll come visit whenever I can." Elizabeth gave him one last hug before joining me with her bag, "Ready?" she asked eagerly. It was her first time coming to my time after all, so she was excited.

Nodded, she grinned and opened the door. And in a flash we where back in my time.

…

We walked into my apartment wiry no trouble, "Wow..." Elizabeth said in awe. I guess by what she's lived in, my apartment may be the most advanced place she's seen.

"Let me guess, you where expecting something smaller?" I asked, taking her bag and putting it on the chair in living room.

Elizabeth blushed bashfully, "Maybe...ok yeah I did." she confessed, sitting down on the couch in front of the TV, I joined her not a minute later.

Of course the door knocks right when I get comfortable.

"I got it." I said, Elizabeth peered over the top of the couch. First time I've seen her shy, it's too damn cute.

I opened the door, "Thank god your safe!" My mom wrapped her arms around me and nearly crushed my rib.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Bad rib!" I called out, she immediately let go and looked at me with concern.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" she demanded, I cautiously backed up as she advanced in angry. And everyone knows that angry mothers should be avoided.

Before she could continue she saw Elizabeth looking over the my shoulder at her. Elizabeth waved, "Um...hello." she greeted awkwardly.

My mother's eyes widened and smiled, "You must be Elizabeth! It's so good to finally meet you, I'm Eleanor Lamb." she said with a warm greeting. She moved around me and took her hand and shook it.

Elizabeth was taken back by the stranger's kindness, "Nice to meet you as well Ms. Lamb." she said kindly. Well that's great, they like each other.

…

After filling my mother in on what transpired, she was shocked to hear about Patrick but didn't let it show, "So...he's.."

I nodded, "Yeah...he is." We all sat down at the table, letting that sit in the air for a moment.

Mom shakily let out a breath, "So then...it's over." she said. My hand dug into my pocket into Sally's doll head.

"What happened to Sally though ? I mean she's not..." I started, I did not want to lose my father for it all to be in vain.

Elizabeth shook her head, "After you...took care of me," mom gave me a cross look, "I could see all the doors again. And in one of them, a man came along and rescued all the Little Sisters." Wait, so someone went through how many Big Daddies?!

Holy shit...

"So it is over." Eleanor said with relief.

I shook my head, I put the doll head on the table. "Not yet. I have one last thing to take care of."

**AN: Okay, first off, the story isn't over yet**

**Second, the reason Elizabeth was able to bring her and Jacob to his apartment is because she's back to her full omnipotent form.**

**Third, I told you guys someone would bite it!**

**And finally, next chapter...aw hell you can all guess what's gonna happen next.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you all liked the chapter and if approached it if you guys gave a review of you wanted. **

**R.I.P Patrick Harper, you weren't a saint, you weren't demon. You where only a man.**


	11. Chapter 11

Together

_"Finishing a good book is like losing a good friend."-William Feather_

I stood before the wooden door with a bit of nervousness. Elizabeth had told me that Sally was safe but I just had to be sure, Patrick died to make sure she was safe and I don't want it to be in vain. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A moment later, a man with light brown hair, green eyes, a sweater, and dress pants opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" he asked.

"Jack right? My name's Jacob. I'm umm...a friend of Sally." I said, making the man's eyes widen at my explanation. I saw his hand each for something behind his back.

"How do..." he started.

I raised a hand, "We both served under a certain manipulating asshole." I said , he had a cautious air around him like I did, but after a moment it seemed to vanish.

"So how do you know Sally exactly?" he asked, curious to know how I became aware of her existence.

"My dad took care of her before...yeah." I said, remembering the yellow eyes she had. Jack gave me a sympathetic look, if anyone knew what I was talking about it was him.

He turned into the house, "Sally? Could you come here a second?" he called into the house. We heard the sound of running feet going down stairs.

Sally in her white dress a stood behind Jack, blocking me from her sight, "What is it uncle Jack?" she asked. Jack stepped out of the way and showed me standing in the doorway.

She looked at me for a moment before her face turned into one with realization. She stood still for a moment before running and hugging my legs, "I-it's you..." she said shakily.

I kneeled down and hugged her, "Hey Sally." I greeted warmly. I pulled away to see her smiling face and blue eyes brimming with tears. "Wanna see what I brought you?" I asked. she tentatively shook her head.

I pulled out the doll head from my pocket, "Sarah!" she squealed. She grasped the doll head and coddled it, completely forgetting me. I smiled nonetheless .

Jack gave her a firm look, "What do you say Sally?" he asked.

She looked back at me and hugged me again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said repetitively before retreating back inside. Ah, children, they only love ya when you give them toys.

Jack gave me a apologetic look, "Sorry, the girls are still learning manners. But they're improving." he said as I stood up.

I shrugged, "No problem...thank you. For taking care of her I mean." I said.

Jack nodded, "No problem...so how do you know me?" he asked. I laughed, I would explain it to him but I'm in a schedule.

"Next time I see ya I'll tell ya." I said as I retreated down the steps.

"When will that be?" Jack asked. In all honesty it could be never, but you never know.

"Don't know. See you around Jack." I called out as I headed down the street.

…

Turing into a alleyway, I looked down at my watch, in 3, 2, 1. A tear on the side of a building opened, Elizabeth on the other side in her tower dress as I called it. I quickly jumped through after making sure no one was watching.

I landed in my apartment on the other side, "So? You make your delivery?" Elizabeth chided. She told me fir the past two days that I had nothing to worry about with Jack but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes I did. And you where right. I'm worrying about nothing." I said, making her smile in triumph. I walked over to the couch and laid down, I was still partially recovering from my time with Atlas, so I wasn't doing anything strenuous.

Elizabeth stood over me with a partially worried look, "Your not hurt are you?" she asked, wanting to make sure I was alright.

I smiled at her concern, "Trust me I'm fine Elizabeth." I said reassuringly. I'm really not sore or anything, but Elizabeth has been playing nursemaid since I've gotten out of Rapture. Not that I don't like the attention but I don't like seeing her worry.

She rolled her eyes and joined me on the couch, my arms wrapping around her automatically. "So, now that we got that over with, what now?" she asked.

I guess...nothing now. For the past two day or so I've been so focused in making sure Sally was alright I didn't even think of the fact that we where safe now, "Well with Columbia out of existence, Rapture in ruins, and Comstock dead. We got nothing to do now."

Elizabeth laughed, "Your making that sound like a bad thing!" she said jokingly, "Jacob, we can both have a normal life now, no more fighting for our lives, no more danger, nothing . Just you and me." she said confidently.

I smiled at that, "I do like the sound of that idea. Really like it." I said, tightening my grip on her slightly.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "You know...you still have to keep up on that promise you made." she said as she gave my chin a light kiss.

Promise? What promise did I...oh...OH! I felt my face turn a shade of red, never in a million years would I think Elizabeth would bring sex up in a conversation.

Before I could respond, her lips captured mine with passion. I felt her tongue glide teasingly over my lips, just as I was about to open she pulled away and ever so slowly slid her tongue into my mouth.

Good mother of Christ above, where did Elizabeth learn this!

When she pulled away I saw she had gone into a sitting position over my waist. Elizabeth was straddling me, "Where the hell-"

She placed a finger over my mouth, "Not now, later." she said with a final tone in her voice.

Good enough for me.

**Lemon Warning**

I abruptly sat up and kissed her, taking her off guard. "Bedroom." I mumbled against her soft lip, last thing we wanted was someone walking in on the two of us.

I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me. I put Elizabeth on the bed, she abruptly grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me down with her.

Her body was sprawled out under mine, her hands where on the edges of my face and was holding our kiss in place. I pulled away momentarily, "Do-do you want this?" I heard my inner thoughts curse my hide, but I have to be sure.

Elizabeth leaned in to my ear, "Jacob, I want you to make me scream your name." And now the inner thoughts are thanking me.

Elizabeth begun unbuttoning her blouse with her fingers quickly as she could manage. I took the hint and slid my shirt over my head. Elizabeth stopped her movements when she saw my torso, "Oh...wow." she said.

Elizabeth had seen me shirtless only once if I remember correctly and I nearly died then, so my face blushed red when she looked at my scars. Before I could speak, she flipped us on the bed so that she was straddling me again.

Her hands ran tentatively over my exposed chest, no doubt Elizabeth knew what male anatomy was from books but this was her first time actually seeing it. Her hands glided over my skin giving me goosebumps, I let itenvertenly let out a chuckle when she brush against my belly button.

She starting putting butterfly kisses on the scars I had, not missing any. I let out a groan when she made her way up my neck.

My hands hesitantly went to finish her work on her shirt. Elizabeth was a bit startled by my bold action but she didn't protest , in face she joined in. Slipping off the price of cloth, I was surprised to find a black bra covering her.

Elizabeth's face was redder than mine, I sat up and captured her lips. I ran my hand up the side of her face, "Hey, your not the only one whose nervous." I said honestly. I had a million things going through my mind right now, but I was just focusing on her.

She smiled bashfully, "Let's remedy that then." her hands went behind her back.

I felt my face turn red, "Um...c-could you.." Elizabeth started. I nodded and covered my eyes with my hands, trying to make it more comfortable for her. I heard the clasps on the undergarment snap off, "O-ok."

I took a peak and saw Elizabeth covering herself with bright redness radiating from her face. I smile and kiss her lips, "I love you Elizabeth, you don't need to hide yourself." I said, putting her at ease.

Elizabeth let's out a breath against my lips, I feel her hands pull my head in close and kisses me again. I pull her body down with me onto the bed sheets, careful not to bump her against anything. I rolled so that I'm the one on top again.

If we keep this up we may end up on the floor...I'm not opposed to the idea I won't lie.

I pull back and I get a look at her, the soft mounds that she hid where extremely tantalizing. My hands slid up her body and groped them, Elizabeth let out a breathless sigh, "I guess you like them." she said boldly.

I leaned down and kissed her nose, "I love them. But I love you more." I said, trailing my lips down against her skin. My palms fit almost completely over her breasts, and they where incredibly soft. My fingers brushed past the nipple bud, "Ooh..." she moaned out.

My lips where in the part between the two breasts. I disconnected my lips from her flesh, "Your gonna like this." I said, bringing my mouth over the pink bud, my hot breath making her breath heavily. I brought my lips down to the nipple and kissed it, Elizabeth squirmed underneath me.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, I felt hands on the back of my head pushing me down, "M-more..." she moaned as I continued kissing and licking the bud.

My hand slid around her side and down her back. I hesitated before I gave her ass a squeeze, she let out a gasp in response.

While I worked on the other breast, I traced along the black panties to the front...she was damp down there. "Oh...Fuck." Elizabeth covered her mouth at the obscenity.

I chuckled at her reaction, "Say whatever you want Elizabeth. It's only us." I said, brushing my fingers against the moistness again.

She inhaled loudly, "J-Jacob, take them off." she demanded. I looped my fingers from both sides and slid them down her amazing legs. I couldn't help but stare briefly at the hairless pussy.

I ran my hands up her thighs, when I got to the wet lips I slid a single finger inside, "Oh god!" she screamed out. I swirled it inside making her hips buck onto my finger. Elizabeth was let out a long moan, fuck Elizabeth.

I felt her moist walls clamp down over my fingers in a voce grip. "J-Jacob st-stop." she said, I froze in place. Before I could ask why she kissed me deeply, "It's only fair we both be rid of our cloths." she whispered as she undid the bow in her hair.

No arguments here.

I slipped my boxers off my lower body, my...solider at attention.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at my member, "So that's what you look like." she leaned in to my ear, "Jacob, I want you right here, right now." I think I'm dreaming right now.

Elizabeth laid down onto the sheets, before I could act I realized something, "Elizabeth I don't have a condom." I said. Elizabeth is my first girlfriend and this wasn't planned.

She slyly smiled, "Your mother, she gave me birth control pils."

Ok...ew. But thank you mom.

I lined myself with her entrance, Elizabeth spread her legs around my kneeling form to give me room, "This is going to hurt...we can stop if you want me to."

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around me, "I'm ready."

I nodded. I got as close as I could to her body, then I slowly slid myself into her. Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat, "I'll stop when you tell me." I said as I stayed in place.

I awaited for her to say the word. After a few moments, she nodded and I slid myself into her further. When I pressed up against her wall, I looked at her face and she nodded. I pulled back and quickly thrust forward.

"GAHH!" Elizabeth screamed out, I froze and kissed her, whispering apologies over and over again. We stayed like this for a few minutes before Elizabeth told me it was okay to move.

Elizabeth was so damn tight...

Her moist walls squeezed my member as I moved back, not wanting it to leave the sweet lips. "Jesus..." I muttered, this is the most in incredible feeling of my life. And it being with Elizabeth makes it all the more better.

I slid myself forward into her, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her towards me, "Oh...god..." Elizabeth groaned, making me move faster into her slick lips.

"M-more." Elizabeth groaned, I started going faster, Elizabeth started moving on her own, pushing herself onto me when I slid in.

"I-I want to-Ahhhh-I want to be on top." she said, a moan coming over her.

I slowly rolled over so that I wouldn't accidentally hurt her, when she was on top I put my hands on her thighs to steady her. She slowly lifted herself up then slid down, "Y-your filling me..." I bucked up when she slid down. "Oh-oh God!" she called out.

Elizabeth started going up and down faster, when she'd go down I'd thrust up. My hands trailed up from her hips onto her breasts, "J-Jac-AHH!" she yelled when my fingers pitched her nipples.

I raised myself up and brought one of her breasts into my mouth, my tongue went over and over the bud making Elizabeth moan loudly. Her walls where clamping my shaft and the wetness that I felt just made me move more faster.

"O-oh m-AH! Jacob I'm...I'm close!" she yelled, I was too. Elizabeth wrapped her and around my neck as I thrusted into her faster, "I-oh god! J-JACOB!" Elizabeth screamed out my name as her orgasm took over and her back arched.

The feeling if her walls squeezing and moisten made me reach my limit too. With a few more thrusts I released myself with a groan as my seed shot out.

**Lemon over.**

Me and Elizabeth collapsed onto the bed together. We where both heavily breathing, "That was...incredible." Elizabeth said breathlessly as I pulled the covers overtop us.

I smiled at that, "So...it was good?" I asked.

Elizabeth gave me a ridiculous look, "Jacob! That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced!" she exclaimed, I felt my pride swell at that.

Elizabeth moved her body so that her head was on my chest. Her arms wrapped around me and cuddled into me, "I can't wait to do this again." Elizabeth said sleepily. Ohhhhh I can't wait.

I felt my eyes start to get heavy, and with Elizabeth's warm body so close to mine, I feel asleep pretty quickly.

…

I cracked open a eye and I instantly regretted it. The sun was just Peking through my bedroom window, looking on my chest I saw Elizabeth with a content smile on her face.

I pecked her on the forehead and slipped out of bed and closed the window. I slipped some pjs on and tiptoed my way towards the door and shut it quietly behind me.

"Good morning Mr. Harper."

I jumped at the two voices and knew who it was immediately, "You two got some nerve coming here." I said as I turned to face them. The Lutece twins in all their glory where crashing on my and Elizabeth's couch.

"We simply wished to check in on you."

"Well you and the girl."

"See if you two where both safe with one another."

"Turns out we had nothing to worry about."

"Nothing at all."

Oh son of a bitch...Elizabeth can't know or she'll literally kill them, like capital K Kill them! "Look, I'm a little disgusted with you two right now and Elizabeth, well we both know the stunt you pulled with Daisy."

Robert and Rosalind looked at one another, "We had hopped that you would both understand."

"That if there was another way,"

"That we would have had you taken it."

"But the only choice left was the hard one."

I slid a hand over my face and let out a sigh, "I know...but Elizabeth never should have gone through that. You both know that right?" I asked. They nodded, "Okay good, now please, I'm going to make Elizabeth and I breakfast and I'm only making it for two," I said as I went into the kitchen, "so if you two would be so kind-"

They where already gone, "-enough to gets the fuck out if appreciate it."

I went to work quickly, I made the one thing that everyone loves. Bacon, eggs, and French toast...French..

"Good morning." I looked over my shoulder to see Elizabeth in her shirt from yesterday...and nothing else...thank you god.

"Morning. Hope your hungry." I said, Turing with plates for both of us in my hands. She smiled as she accepted the food as we sat down at the breakfast nook.

Elizabeth and I both dug into the food, "My goodness, you can cook as well? Your certainly the catch." she said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. My eyes trailed up her legs and to her head, she had a small case of bed head but I was more focused in that she was only wearing her shirt...I wonder of she had anything on underneath.

Elizabeth saw me eyeing her, "Undressing me with your eyes Jacob?" I blushed at her observation, to be fair she is pant-less.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Maybe?" I said. Elizabeth laughed.

After finishing up the food, I took the dishes bed washed them. One thing my mom drilled into my head is to clean up after myself. Thank goodness too, last thing I want Elizabeth to see is a sloppy apartment.

Speaking of whom, age wrapped her arms around me as I did the dishes, "You know, we smell like sweat, sex, and...unmentionable things." she said from behind. "Maybe we should clean each other off."

Forget the dishes, I'll do later.

I turned and kissed Elizabeth deeply, Elizabeth was all to grateful to return it back, I felt her hand trail down my chest to my midsection, and down to the hem of my-

"OH BLOODY GOD I'M BLIND!"

Me and Elizabeth stumbled away from each other at the unrecognized voice, my hand went for a knife in the sink ready for a splicer.

It was my mother at the door.

Oh god. Why do you hate me so much?

Me and Elizabeth where dead silent, mom rubbed her eyes with her fingers, "I'm going to go out for a bit, and then come right back in. Please be dressed when I do so." she said as she shut the door.

Me and Elizabeth had red faces as we retreated back into my room, "Well at least it wasn't my papa." Elizabeth said as we dressed.

Sweet Christ I don't want to even think of that scenario.

…3 weeks later...

I looked out to the river, across it where the locals enjoying their daily lives and customs. But to tourists like me and Elizabeth, Paris was amazing.

We had finally decided to come here together and Elizabeth was like a kid high on sugar the moment we got here. When we checked into a hotel last night she was bouncing on the balls of her feet just to get to sleep so that we could go out the next day.

I was currently sitting at a small café while Elizabeth was chatting up artists that where painting portraits of the river. Elizabeth opened a tear to the late 1930's to see Paris in it's prime, I wasn't exactly a history buff so I just took her word for it.

Elizabeth ran over to me and pulled me up from my seat with a smile, "Come on! Let's go!" Elizabeth said as she pulled me down the street, "I want to get to the top of it today!" she said with the biggest smile on her face as we headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

Elizabeth has been having the best time of her life since we got here last night. "Easy Elizabeth! Your gonna tear my arm off if you keep pulling like-OW!" this has basically been my entire day. Elizabeth pulling me from monument to monument, of course I didn't mind at all but it was killer in my arms.

Elizabeth slowed herself down to a walk, "Sorry, it's just...we're in Paris!" she exclaimed, turning us in a circle. Elizabeth was wearing her Lady Comstock Dress, she swiped it from Rapture a few days ago. She also cut her hair back to the familiar length when she first got the dress.

I laughed at her child like nature, "Yes, and we're going to be here for the rest of the week. So there's no hurry." I said, making her pout a little.

"But it's our first day here! We've got to go see it!" she said, starting to pick up the pace again. This woman can open tears in the fabric of space time, see into every possible future, and has godlike omnipotence. But she's a little kid in Paris, somehow that fits her perfectly.

As the tower came into view down the street, Elizabeth started running, "Hey wait up!" I shouted after her. How does a girl in high heels run that fast?

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder smiling, "Keep up slowpoke!" she called back. I smiled, I love this girl no matter what, even if she acts like a child.

…

Looking out over the city, I saw that Elizabeth wasn't joking about the city being absolutely beautiful at night. Elizabeth was looking over the railing of the tower with a look of amazement on her face.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "It's beautiful...my god it's just so beautiful." she said with tears brimming in her eyes. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and the street lamps below where coming on.

"Yeah, it really is. Is it as good as you imagined?" I asked, putting my head on her shoulder.

She nodded, "It's better than I imagined."

We stayed like that for the longest time, Elizabeth was in heaven right now, I didn't care if I stayed here with her for the entire week. "Stop me if I sound crazy.

"Ok stop." I got elbowed for that, "Sorry, had to say it. Go on." I said.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Well...this morning I was reading and I saw this beautiful picture of the countryside." so the countryside tomorrow, great, "And I saw that...that they had homes for sale..."

My eyes widened. Living together...in Paris...

The idea is exciting, a bit frightening, interesting, and a little dangerous. Elizabeth saw the look on my face and stopped, "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud Jacob." she said apologetically.

I've gone to a flying city, fought armies of zealots, killer robots with president heads, men in furnace suits, teleporting KKK rejects, and big ass robots. And I'm sacred of moving to Paris?

"Let's do it." I said confidently.

Elizabeth did a double take, "Jacob it's not a-" she started.

"Yes it is Elizabeth, look. We've been though so much together, and honestly...I can't imagine myself without you there with me." I said blushing.

She turned to look at me with shock, "How would we even get enough money to do it? The money value may be different but it's still a lot to buy a house here." she said with a bit of downcast in her voice.

I smiled, "You really have no clue how much cash I got from Columbia do you?" I asked, I didn't exactly have a budget. She still has a look of doubt on her face, "Look, Elizabeth," I grasped her shoulders, "you've gone your life with so much shit that you deserve this. And I'll be more than happy to be by your side."

Elizabeth but down on her lip, "A house in the countryside with just us...a unmarried couple." I visibly gulped. Elizabeth's eye's widened, "Not that I'm saying that we do! But people are gonna talk regardless."

I shrugged, "So what? I mean...if it means that much..." I didn't bring a ring with me, maybe I should have...

Elizabeth shook her head, "No! I mean...not now...and I really don't care what the people say. I love you Jacob Harper. That's all I care about." she said, pecking my lips.

I smiled, "This is gonna take a bit...you have a house picked out?" I asked.

Elizabeth put on a thoughtful look, "Well horns fly I have five in mind but I should be able to narrow it down." she said, warning a shocked look from me.

"You've been thinking about this for a while. Haven't you?" I asked.

She pushed some hair behind her ear and blushed, "Maaayyyyybbbeeee." she said, dragging out the word.

...One week later...

Elizabeth and I where laying down on the couch in the living room of our new home. It took much debating, arguing , and a few nights on the couch for me to find the perfect home.

Elizabeth was reading my copy of The Great Gatsby and she was loving it, "So how's it coming along?" I asked, her head in my lap while she read. I found out that Elizabeth was like a kid and TV when she had a book.

"It's enthralling to say the least. The way the author details the world is exceptional." she said, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Well I'm glad you like it sweetheart." I said. She was silent as she stared into the pages of the book, "Elizabeth?" Still silence, "The Eiffel Tower is falling." Still nothing.

What'd I say? Like a kid and TV.

"Wanna have sex?" I asked in a last ditch effort. I found out that Elizabeth is...very interested in the new subject...ok she likes it so much that I've come home just be jumped on and kissed until we're in the bed a few times.

Not that I'm complaining.

And she's still reading the book. Great. Time for dangerous measures, I snatched the book out of her hands, "Hey! I was reading that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to reach for the book.

I held it above my head, out of her reach, "I'm trying to talk and your focusing on Daisy and Gatsby. One of the worst romances in history." I said, making her sit up.

"What? Did you read the same story as me? Jay is so romantic, he just built his house across the bay just to be close to her." she supplied.

"That's not romantic that's stalking! And she's married!" I replied.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and gave me a look, "To a husband who cheats on her. Your telling me that it's okay for a man to cheat on a woman, but it's horrible if a woman cheats on a man?" she asked me with a cross look.

"It's horrible to cheat in the first place!" I reasoned.

Me and Elizabeth where silent for a moment, "Ok yeah that's true." Elizabeth said reasonably, "Now give me the book." she said with a smile as she reached for it.

I kept it out of her reach still, "Jacob seriously! Daisy and Jay just came clean and I want to see how Tom reacts!" she said as she made a grab for it.

I rolled my eyes, if I spoiled what happened I would definitely spent tonight on the couch. "Fine. Here you go, read until your eyes burn my love." I said as I handed her the book.

She went back to her position on my lap, her book held tighter in her hands in case I struck again. "And the Eiffel Tower didn't fall, we would have felt the vibrations already. And no, I'm not in the mood for sex right now." she replied, making my jaw drop a tad.

Okay maybe not like a kid and TV.

…

I woke up about a hour later, Elizabeth was gone and I heard...music? Standing up from the couch, I fallowed the sound of it up the stairs, it was coming from my and Elizabeth's room. I peeked in to see the woman in question humming along to...herself?

The song was coming from a phonograph in the corner and it was Elizabeth singing. She saw me at the door and smiled, "Remember when I said I just sung for Cohen?" she asked, answering my unsaid question.

I walked over and offered her a hand, "May I have this dance Miss. Elizabeth?" I asked.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly as she took my hand as the next song began to play on the record player.

'_See the pyramids along the Nile. Watch the sunrise, from a tropic isle.'_

Elizabeth pressed her body close to mine as we slow danced to the song.

_'Just remember darling all the while; You belong to me'_

I remembered back to when I first saw her in her tower.

'_See the marketplace in old __Algiers. Send me photographs and souvenirs.'_

I recalled when she asked me if I was real. And I was.

_'Just remember, when the dream appears. You belong to me.'_

Dancing with her at Battleship Bay.

'_And I'll be so alone, without you.'_

Our very first kiss together.

_'And blue.'_

I left her, but that'll never happen again.

'_Fly the ocean in a silver plane, see the jungle when it's wet, with rain.'_

I pulled away a tad, "I love you Elizabeth."

'_Just remember, till your home again.'_

She smiled with only a smile that I understand, "I love you too Jacob." she said. Our lips met. We're together here in Paris. And we always will be.

The False Shepard, and his Lamb.

'_You belong...to me_.'

**AN: Hooray they're in Paris in love!**

**Ok, so I can do a few things now. **

**First, if you guys want, I can make another story on what they do in Paris in one shots or something. No more crazy adventures.**

**Or, I can make some standalone stories about these two in different universes, i.e. They both meet each other for the first time in Rapture without having to find Comstock or something like that.**

**Or I can do both. I'm flexible. And I do love writing about these two. And if you all have any suggestions feel free to send me a message or leave one in the reviews below. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed Elizabeth and Jacob.**

**As Goku said, Until we meet again my friends! **


End file.
